


The Other Hawke

by The_Katanna_Twins



Category: Dragon Age II, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 95,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9645368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Katanna_Twins/pseuds/The_Katanna_Twins
Summary: Harry finds himself transported into a strange forest after his and Voldemort's wands connected. Lost and alone how will he get back home, or will he? He finds himself leading a whole new life. This is his story. Rated T for now...





	1. Chapter 1

The Other Hawke

By: Ryu Katanna

Beta:

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter One

A fourteen year old young man by the name of Harry Potter found himself opening his green eyes to the sight of trees rustling above him. He sat up with a small jolt of confusion only to give a gasp of pain at the movement. Seeing no one around he relaxed a bit before thinking of the last thing he remembered as he assessed the damage of the slice going down his bloody arm. Harry gave a small groan as he remembered Voldemorts resurrection and the struggle that followed. He remembered the brilliant light as his and Voldemorts wands connected, and seeing the ghostly forms of Cedric Diggory and his parents. All he remembered was his mother telling him to let go, and a blinding light when he did. He also noticed that he was without his glasses, but something had happened, because he could see just fine.

"Now where am I." Harry whispered under his breath as he looked around, and seeing only trees, struggled a bit to stand.

He knew right away that wherever he was now was wholly unfamiliar. Taking a deep breath he could tell he was nowhere near a muggle town for lack of any trace of the heavy smell of pollution. In fact the only thing he could gather from his surroundings was the feel of old magics in the air. Wherever he had ended up; he had no idea how to get back to Hogwarts.

"Well, gotta start somewhere." He groaned as he reached for the reassuring feel of the wood of his holly wand only to find it missing.

Feeling a shiver of panic he checked everywhere on him as well as anywhere it could have fallen around him. Finding no trace he felt a cold dread as he realized it was gone.

"That's just great. Don't know where I am, and now I have no way to defend myself." Harry groaned as he thought about which direction to head.

With not knowing where he was he decided the first thing he had to do was find water and food. So picking a random direction he started walking. As he walked he took note of his surroundings and seen that the forest must have been very old. A lot of the trees were massive and a few weathered in only the way they could be after countless years. Even so Harry could feel the old magics hanging in the air as if by a thick cloud. The old magics gave way to the feeling of an agelessness to the forest that was comforting to the young wizard.

He walked for what felt like hours, only pausing to rip the sleeve off his shirt to tie around his bloodied arm, before the trees parted to open into a small glen that a river ran through. Harry paused to take in his surroundings before making his way slowly to the water. Looking down into the slow moving stream he could see that the river water was clean with no hint of the pollution of a human settlement. Wherever he was; he was far away from anywhere he could go for information. Settling next to the water Harry cupped some of the clear liquid into his hand and took a drink. Finding the water refreshing; he drank a few more handfuls before removing his makeshift bandage to clean his wound.

"Best I can do for now." He muttered before deciding not to retie the torn fabric around it.

'I need to make sure it doesn't get infected.' He thought as he looked at the sky.

Seeing the sun going down he knew he would have to settle for the night. Harry knew that with not knowing where he was it would be dangerous to keep wandering in the dark. He stood to look where would be the best place to sleep before spotting a small area of bushes. Deciding it would be the best place he would find for the night he made his way over to find an area that would conceal his prone body as he slept. Crawling to an area between the bushes he found space just big enough to cover him.

'Tomorrow I'll find a way back. Hermione, Ron, and everyone else must be worried by now. I really hope Sirius doesn't do anything to get himself in trouble.' Harry thought as he drifted off into a light sleep.

123

It was to the sight of the sun rising through the trees and bathing the glade in a morning glow that Harry awoke. He was startled awake by the sound of the bush near him rustling. Trying not to move he listed as what sounded like an animal nearby huffed. Peering over the leaves that hid him Harry's eyes widened at the sight that met him. It was an animal unlike anything he had seen before. Similar to a stag, but entirely different at the same time. This animal's coat was so white it shone gold and silver in the light. It also had antlers that grew from the crest of it's head the color of gold that seemed to twine around in branches in on itself.

"Beautiful." The words came out in the softest whisper of air as Harry slowly sat up so as not to startled the animal.

It was as his shoulders came to the top of the brush that his green eyes made contact with seemingly old and intelligent copper. Freezing for a moment he found the gaze to almost be assessing him before the animal leaned down to graze nearby. With the animal looking to have brushed off his presence; Harry slowly rose to his feet and made his way over to seat himself next to the stream to take a drink. It was as he was leaning over that he notice the waters reflection behind him. The animal had followed him. Cupping both hands into the water he stood to offer it to the animal as he turned around.

"Would you like a drink, pretty one?" Harry asked as he held his hands out with his offering.

To his surprise the animal approached him. Sniffing gently at his hand it huffed softly before taking a few slow drinks of the water. Raising it's head Harry found himself once more locked in the copper gaze of this mysterious animal. Seeming to come to some sort of decide it nudged it's had as if asked to be patted. Harry gently ran his fingers through the soft coat before smiling.

"I don't suppose you know the way I should go. I must say I'm a little lost, pretty one. Do you know the way?" Harry asked softly, and to his surprise received an answer.

With a soft huff the animal nudged him to his right. Looking in that direction he knew it could be as good as any other. Looking back at the animal; Harry smiled and gave a slight bow with his hand place over his heart.

"I thank you." He said before moving to start walking in that direction.

It's was as he started walking that he received another surprise. It seemed the animal had decided to guide him as it walked up alongside him.

"You will be my guide?" Harry asked with a breathless tone as the animal nodded with a soft sway of it's golden crown.

"You have my gratitude once again, pretty one." He said as he followed by the animal's side.

123

It was what seemed like mid-day by the time the animal slowed it's pace. Harry found himself listening as he heard distant voices. The voices grew louder as they walked and soon Harry stopped as the animal seemed the freeze before pushing him to the ground and standing over him. Hearing the sound of footsteps quietly moving through the brush Harry froze and looked around.

There were four of them. People who looked like elves holding bows, but these were no elves like Harry had ever seen or heard about. They looked almost human but for the pointed ears and the intricate markings on their faces. He was surrounded with the animal standing over him as if to protect him.

"Stay back, Shemlen! What are you doing near the camp of the Dalish?" One of them spoke.

"I was lost. The pretty one here was guiding me. I'm unarmed." Harry spoke as clearly as he could.

The last thing he wanted was for these beings to loose their arrows. It was then that one stepped forward and lowered her bow. She looked at the silvery white animal with seeming shock before calling to the others.

"Wait!" She approach slowly only for the animal to let out an agitated chuff and move closer to Harry.

"He travels with Hanal'ghilan! Do not loose your arrows."

A quiet went over the others as a few of them lowered their bows almost entirely. Harry, seeing this, stood back up beside the animal she had called Hanal'ghilan. He had no idea what that meant as the brown haired woman came closer.

"You are little more than a shemlen child. How come you to be wondering in the Brecilian Forest? With a guide as one so revered among the people?" Harry ran his hand through the coat of the on she called Hanal'ghilan in an effort to calm himself.

"I do not know. I awoke in the forest yesterday. It was this morning that, Hanal'ghilan, is that her name, found me. I asked if she could tell me the right direction in which to travel. She led me here." There was quiet for a moment as the woman seemed to be working out in her mind weather his words were true; seeming to come to a decision she held her bow at her side and motioned him the follow.

"I will take you to our Keeper. She will know what to do. If Hanal'ghilan truly has led you to our camp then it is not I who must just the situation. Follow."

With that the woman turned and started walking. Still a little unsure, Harry moved to follow after a gentle nudge from his companion. It was about five minute later they came to an opening in the forest. More people were scattered through the area. Most stopped at the sight of them following the blond haired woman who couldn't be much older than him. Harry could hear the whispers of those around him. Most were wholly unwelcoming. He found himself standing before an older woman with hair whitened form age and markings more intricate than he had seen on any of the others. He could make out her pointed ears as they stopped a few feet from her.

"Keeper Marethari!" The blond called to get her attention.

"Lyna. What a curious sight you bring into our camp." The wizened eyes of the Keeper settled on Harry.

"I'm sorry Keeper, but this shemlen travels with Hanal'ghilan. I had to bring him to you." Lyna explained quickly before seeming to relax as the older woman smiled gently.

"Worry not, Da'len. You have done the right thing. Now, what be your name child, and how come you to be among the Dalish." Keeper Marethari's soft expression as she spoke helped Harry to calm a bit as he replied.

"My name is Harry, ma'am. As for how I got here I do not know. I woke in the forest just yesterday. I do not even rightly know where I am. This morning the pretty one here found me. When I asked her if she knew what way I should go, she led me here."

"Pretty one, is that what you call Hanal'ghilan?" The Keeper asked as she turned her gaze upon the animal next the Harry and watched as the young boy seemed to take comfort in the animal's presence.

"Yes Ma'am, I have never seen another like her. May I ask what she is? Is Hanal'ghilan her name?"

Keeper Marethari paused in slight shock at the question. The young one was more polite than most any shemlen she had ever dealt with, and it surprised her. Also, his seeming naivety with which he spoke was not something she encountered from any but the children of the clan. The boy did not know that which he traveled with?

"Hanal'ghilan is the name given what she is by the Dalish. She is a Halla, but unlike most she is even more special then that. Do you see how her horns are golden, child?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"That is something very rarely seen with halla, and a halla with golden horns is revered among our people as a legend. Hanal'ghilan is said to to visit the Dalish in times of great need. Though never have I witnessed this before. You said she led you here?"

"Yes, Ma'am. She hasn't left me since she found me this morning." Harry said with a slight hint of awe in his voice as he look to the halla stood beside him.

Keeper Marethari's gazed turned contemplative as she took in the sight before her. Here comes before her Hanal'ghilan leading a child to them. Not an elvish child, but a young shemlen child. She could tell from looking at him that something had happened to him. His hair looked like a crow had nested in it, and his skin was covered in shallow cuts and dirt. His clothes were torn, and one the on side missing a sleeve altogether. On that arm she could see what looked to be a deep and jagged cut going down his arm that looked to be inflamed.

Hearing how it was Hanal'ghilan that led the boy to them she could only see it as the will of the Creators. For one such as Hanal'ghilan to appear before them with the shemlen it had to be the will of Ghilan'nain for this boy to be among them. To send one of her chosen to lead him here... the Creators must have a plan for this child. Looking to Lyna, Keeper Marethari whispered quietly as she watched the young shemlen interact with the halla.

"Lyna, find Merrill and send her to my aravel. Let the others know we will have a guest among us. With the presence of Hanal'ghilan it must be the will of Ghilan'nain. I will need Merrill to help me tend him."

"Yes, Keeper." Lyna nodded quickly as she left to inform the clan and track down the Keepers' First.

Turning back to the teen Keeper Marethari noticed his attention back on her. She could see clearly his fatigue and smiled comfortingly as she motioned him to follow her. When he seemed to hesitate she could see Hanal'ghilan give him a gentle push and start walking him over. The halla seemed content to stay with the boy and lead him around.

"Come, young one. We will go to my aravel to treat your wounds, and then we will see about some food. Follow me. You will be a guest among the Dalish until you depart." She spoke softly as she led his to one of the landships.

"This is an aravel? I've never seen anything like it." Harry's eyes grew wide as they approached and the Keeper lead him inside; stopping only so he could give the halla a pat and saying he would be back.

"Yes, now come sit down so I may tend you." She motioned him to what looked to be a wooden bench pressed against the wall.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Now, take off your shirt and we can put some poultice on those wounds. Your arm looks to be in the beginning stages of infection."

Harry nodded quietly as he pulled his shirt up; only struggling a little to keep the dirtied fabric away from his arm. Keeper Marethari managed to stifle the small gasp as she looked over the scars that covered the young teens body. Just from what she could see this child had at least as many wounds throughout his life as some of their most seasoned hunters. The gasp from the doorway was more noticeable as a lanky young elf with dark brown hair entered the aravel. Looking away from Harry the Keeper turned to her First as she picked up a poultice and handed it to her.

"Merrill, help me clean his wounds and apply the poultice. This is Harry, and as you have heard from Lyna, he will be a guest among the clan. This is my First, Merrill, young one." The Keepers' voice was steady as she gently started to clean his wounds with a clean damp cloth.

"Yes, Keeper. Nice to meet you, Harry." Merrill said quietly as she set to her task.

"Merrill, go and speak to Master Ilen. Ask him to find some clothing he can spare. I'm afraid that what our guest came with is ill suited with this amount of damage. I will finish with the bandages."

"Yes, Keeper." Merrill's voice was a bit more subdued than her Keeper was used to as she left.

Then again, Marethari couldn't blame her as she mentally assessed all the wounds and scars on the boys body. Harry of course noticed and looked up at the Keeper with a small tentative smile. He knew how bad it looked, but didn't know how to explain. He knew now that something was very different after he woke up. From unfamiliar surroundings, to animals he'd never heard of, and references by the older woman that were completely strange to him. He didn't know where he was, but he was growing more and more doubtful of if he'd be able to return. The magic from the connection of his and Voldemort's wands had been strange. He had never heard of anything like it, and with they way it had back-lashed he was becoming more worried of what it had done. If he was going to figure anything out he knew he would have to take a chance on the woman taking such care of tending his injuries.

"Thank you, ma'am. You didn't have to do all this, but you did anyway. I'm afraid I don't know anything about where I am. I don't even know how or if I will be able to get home." Harry's voice started out strong to end in almost a whisper.

The Keeper paused as she finished putting the lid onto the healing poultice. Looking at the human she found herself with many questions. Knowing that they had a bit before Merrill would return she spoke gently.

"I will admit to some curiosity. It is not often a human comes upon a Dalish camp and harbors us no ill will. In fact you have been very respectful unlike others we have met of your halla tend to avoid humans, and never had I heard tale of one guiding any but an elf out of danger. You are a mystery, young Harry Potter, but as it is Hanal'ghilan that guided you to us you are welcome among my people. What is it you need to know, young one. If you do not know where you are we may be able to help you get home."

"Do you believe in magic?" Harry seemed a bit unsettled as he looked up at the old woman.

"I know of magic, yes. Are you a mage?" The Keeper's brow had raise as Harry look to her in slight shock and a bit of apprehension.

"A mage? It that what one born with magic here is called?"

"Yes. Is that not the term you are familiar with?"

"No. My people call ourselves wizards..."

Marethari was about to continue when Merrill came back. Taking a moment she looked at Harry with a thoughtful frown.

"We will leave you to change, but let me know when you are done. We will continue this discussion privately after."

"Yes, ma'am" Harry replied as the other to left him to change.

Taking a deep breath Harry turned to the clothes he had been given.

'What did I get myself into now?'

123456

Translations found on various sites. Some may not be entirely correct, but it was as close as I could get without just making things up.

Shemlen: Literally "quick children". The original name of the elves for the human race.

Hanal'ghilan: Golden halla that is a legend among the Dalish

Ghilan'nain: One of the Creators. The Mother of the Halla

Da'len: little child, or "little one"

Aravel: Dalish landships


	2. Chapter 2

The Other Hawke

By: Ryu Katanna

Beta:

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter Two

It had been six months since Harry had come to stay as a guest of the Sabrae Dalish Clan. After the first night of having found himself in a different world than the one of his birth he had told the Keeper Marethari of his past. Since then he had lived among them as almost one of them. The Keeper had explained how this new world around him was. Explaining to him patiently of elves, dwarves, qunari and humans. Of mages, demons, and templars. Of darkspawn, wardens, and the Blight. Harry had found his head spinning after the first two days. Even now a lot of it was still sinking in. With Harry's previous status as a wizard they had found that it was very much the same as the mages of this world, but a bit different than others. Keeper Marethari had taught him of how to guard himself from the whispers of demons, but his talents were unusual, and something she found she could not help with.

The more Harry learned, and the more time passed, Harry could feel that he would not be able to return to the world of his birth. He could see no way to replicate the magics used to send him here in order to get himself back. As much as he knew he wanted to return he would not allow himself to cling to what may very well be a false dream. He knew that it could be something the demons wishing to possess him could use to tempt him, and through talking with the Keeper had realized he could not let it consume him. If he ever found a way then he would return. As it was now Harry found himself living by the day, and doing what he could rather than worrying about maybes. He mourned the loss of Sirius, Ron, Hermione, and the rest of the Weasleys privately, but refused to let the grief break him.

Through the months that had passed he had found new friends within the clan. The elves were a hard working people who cherished their kin. While he lived among them he had learned much of their beliefs, and the way they lived. He had found a best friend in Lyna Mahariel- the hunter who had brought him to the Keeper and the only other to know his past. As well as good friends in Merrill- the First to the Keeper, Master Ilen- the clan's master craftsmen, Maren- the keeper for the halla and Hahren Paivel- the clan's story teller. Lyna had taught him enough hunting so as not to starve. Maren had taught him much about the halla as Halan'ghilan had stayed nearby, and Harry had taken interest is his first companion in this new world. Merrill and Hahren Paivel had taught Harry much of the old stories, language and history they knew of their people. Master Ilen, Harry had found, was the one he spent a lot of time learning from. Ilen had taken the young shemlen and taught him how the make weaponry and dalish armor. He would not teach Harry ways only known to the Dalish, such as working with iron bark, but he taught the boy enough to be able to make a trade out of it. Most mornings Harry could be found helping Master Ilen.

Now, it had been about six months, and Harry was getting ready to set out. He was a mage, and there was only so much the Keeper could teach him about the world around him. He would be forever indebted to this clan for everything they did. Now, as he packed his rucksack with a few provisions, he looked around the small camp. He would miss it here. While he knew from the others that it was not always so peaceful; he felt like he was taking a part of them with him.

"Aneth ara, Lethallin. Did you get everything you needed?" Lyna asked as she approached him.

"Yeah, I think I'll have enough to get me to one of the human settlements." Harry responded as he tied his bag shut and turned to follow her.

"Master Ilen wants you to stop by and see him at his aravel before you meet the others. Everyone has gathered near the fire. I'll wait for you there." Lyna said as she turned to head that way after receiving a nod from her friend.

Harry made his way to the master craftsmen's aravel with his curiosity brimming just under the surface. He had expected to say goodbye the the elf with the others, and wondered what this was about. He soon came upon Ilen's aravel and knocked. He didn't wait long before he was let in and motioned to come over.

"Harry, there you are. I have something for you." Master Ilen stated bruskly in his always consistent no-nonsense tone.

"Master Ilen, you didn't have to-" Harry started to say when the elf gave him a cutting look.

"I know I didn't. I wanted to." Master Ilen then pulled down a beautifully crafted staff made of iron bark.

The wood was intricately woven to look like the horns of a halla as the shaft flowed sleek and smooth. Harry knew from the time he had spent with his friend that this staff had taken hours upon hours of work. Looking over the detail, he took it into his hands and felt how light it was and the height was just a little tall for his frame. It would allow for use after Harry had grown a bit more. Speechless, Harry looked back to his friend. It took him several minutes before he could utter a word.

"M-Ma serannas, Hahren." Harry said as he gripped the staff tightly.

"Mala suledin nadas, Len. May it help keep you safe in times of trouble." Ilen said with a clasp on Harry's shoulder as they started walking to meet with the others waiting to say goodbye to the young mage.

Once they approached the fire Harry could see the clan look between Master Ilen, Harry, and the staff. Harry could see a small smile on a few faces as they stopped in front of them. He could also see where the clan was preparing to move for warmer climates during the winter season. Hahren Paivel and Merrill were the first two to approach him after Master Ilen left him. Merrill looked to be on the verge of tears while Hahren Paivel just gave Harry a small smile of understanding.

"I'm gonna miss you, Lethallin. I'm so happy we met. I hope we see you again someday." Merrill spoke as Harry just drew her into a hug.

"I'm sure we will Merrill. This is just something I have to do." Harry said softly before turning to face Hahren Paivel.

"Ma serannas, Hahren. For the stories, and teaching me your history. It means a lot." Harry said softly.

"I would do it all again. Now it is time for you to go and make your own stories. If ever we meet again I look forward to hearing them."

"It seems Hanal'ghilan grows restless here. I hope to see you again, Harry." Maren said giving him a quick hug.

"You take care, Maren." Harry said before approaching Keeper Marethari.

"Be safe, Da'len. Be careful of the templars. I hope one day you can find a place to call home again." Keeper Marethari embraced Harry tightly.

"Ma serannas, Keeper. Ma malava halani. More than you'll ever know, and I'll never forget it. If ever I can return the favor I hope your Creators will guide me back to you." Harry replied as he pulled away.

"I will be attending the next Arlathvhen this coming year. There I will be telling the other clans that you are Vhenallin. If you come into contact with, or need aid of, another clan then tell them you are the Vhenallin of the Sabrae clan. You are always welcome among us, Len. May the Dread Wolf never catch your scent." With that Keeper Marethari stepped back before wrapping a warm cloak around him of bear fur as Lyna stepped forward with Hanal'ghilan.

"I will walk with you a bit." Lyna said as she started for the entrance of the camp.

Harry turned back to the Dalish clan who had helped him, and could not think where he would be without them. They may not be his kin, but they had been better to him than his own blood. He felt a brief moment of loss before he smiled. He would miss them.

"Dareth Shiral everyone. Until next we meet." He said with a wave as he follow Lyna out of the camp alongside Hanal'ghilan.

It was a minute later when he met up with Lyna as they made their way toward the edge of the forest. They talked quietly between themselves. It was an hour away from camp, and coming up on mid-day when they stopped to say their own goodbyes.

"I really hope you find happiness, Harry. I fear I may not be seeing you again, and if I do it won't be for many years." Lyna said as she turned to face her friend.

"Why do you say that, Lyna?" Harry asked with a look of concern.

"It's just a feeling I've been having. I feel like something's going to happen, but not for a while yet."

"Ah. I know that feeling. You stay safe, my friend. I hope we meet again even if it takes us many years."

"You too. Promise me one thing before we part ways."

"Anything in my power." Harry replied as Lyna pulled him into a hug and spoke in his ear.

"I want you to promise me that if you ever, and I mean ever find happiness I want you to hold onto it. If you finally find love I want you to promise me you will hold onto it unless all hope for it is lost. You've told me about your life before you came to us, and I know how fleeting happiness is for you. That's why this is the one thing I want you to promise me. That if you do find it; just don't give up on it." Lyna pulled back from Harry to see a light mist in his eyes.

"I promise you, Lyna Mahariel. Dareth Shiral, Lethallan ." Harry said as he pulled away completely and turned to start walking as Lyna Mahariel watched; shouting before he was out of sight.

"DARETH SHIRAL!"

123

He traveled through the twists and turns of the Brecilian Forest for two days with only Hanal'ghilan beside him. She led him to the edge of the trees before she stopped. Looking back at his first friend in this world Harry gave a small smile. He walked up to pat her head as she nuzzled him.

"It seems this is where we part ways, Ma'falon. Ma Sarannas, Halan'ghilan. For everything. May Ghilan'nain guide you home."

Receiving a small push to the south east, Harry smiled brilliantly. She had been looking out for him, and guiding him along since that day in the glade. Turning, he took her direction, and started walking. He looked back just once only to the sight of nothing but the trees.

123

It was a week later before Harry came to any sign of human life. He had made due fine in the wilds along the way thanks to what he had learned from Lyna and her friends Tamlen and Fenarel. The nights were getting colder, and Harry knew he would have to trade for a warmer underclothes when he could barter with a shopkeep. First he knew he would have to make it to a town. He thought on this as he skinned the rabbit he had managed to kill by casting an ice spell at it's legs before finishing it with his Dar'Misu. It was the first blade he had ever crafted under the guidance of Master Ilen, and he made sure to keep it clean and sharp.

After starting a small fire and cooking the rabbit over it he ate slowly as he wondered how much longer it would be before he reached the town Keeper Marethari had told him about. Lothering was supposedly a small town that had started out as a small trading outpost on the outskirts of the Wilds that surrounded Ostagar. He knew he would have to be careful not to attract attention from the templars. The last thing he wanted was to be locked up in a circle. From what Keeper Marethari had described he couldn't decide if it was more like being locked up at Hogwarts all year round or beings kept in Azkaban. Either way he had no desire to find out.

Looking to the sky in the early morning light he decided it would be best to continue on. Standing as he gathered his rucksack, and the blades wrapped in furs he carried tied by a strap. Harry slid his Dar'Misu to his belt, and picked up his staff before kicking dirt into the fire. Using his staff as a walking stick he continued in his south eastern direction. He hummed a few of the Dalish songs he had learned as he traveled and contemplated where his path would take him.

123

It was fast approaching dusk when he came upon farmland. One small house stood as the only thing he could see. There was no way he would get much further in the dark if he continued walking without knowing the distance to his destination. At the same time he had no wish to stay on someone's land unknown and wake with a knife to his throat. Harry sighed as he knew that he would have to make his presence know to whoever lived in the homestead. The one bonus would be that he could ask how much further he would have to travel.

Seeing a light on in the house Harry decided to make his way over and ask for directions, and if there was no possibility of reaching Lothering tonight then he would figure it out. Even if it meant asking to build a fire somewhere. He didn't much mind another night under the stars, but winter was fast approaching and the nights were growing colder every day that passed. He would need a good fire for the night. As it was he still had a bit of the dried boar meat that Lyna, Fenarel, and Tamlen had insisted he take with him. Once he reached the door he could hear quiet laughter from inside. Steeling himself he raised his arm and knocked twice.

He heard the laughter stop as he took a few steps back so as to be seen from the front window by anyone inside. He set down the roll of furs and blades as well to give his shoulder and back some relief from the weight. Harry knew he should make himself seem as harmless as possible. He didn't want trouble with anyone, but all the same he couldn't take the chance of not asking. Keeper Marethari's stern motherly tone rang in his ear about other humans, and truth be told, Harry didn't have much confidence in dealing with his own kind.

The door creaked a bit as a tall man with long inky black hair peered out at him. His icy blue eyes looked Harry up and down before seeming to relax a bit. When the man spoke it was with a deep baritone. His tone was kind and his eyes soft as he looked out at the teen standing on his stoop.

"Can I help you, young man?" Harry paused only a second in nervousness as he heard at least two other sets of feet on the other side of the door.

"Er, yes sir. I have been traveling for a several days now trying to reach Lothering. I was wondering if I was close? The sun is going down, and I would prefer not to travel so far in the dark."

The man smiled an easy going smile as he pointed south.

"Ah, so you're on your way into Lothering. It's about three miles south. First time traveling?"

"Three miles? Oh, and yes sir. Haven't seen much apart from where I was staying a week ago." Harry shifted to look at the rapidly fading light.

"How old are you? You can't be any older than my youngest two, and for you to be traveling alone..." The man's statement seemed to trail of as Harry stepped back.

"Well, thank you very much for the directions!" Harry replied as he hastily made to leave before he heard the voice of a woman call out to the man.

"For Andraste's sake, Malcolm. Stop him and bring him inside!"

Harry flinched and dropped his staff inside the doorway as he was easily lifted and carried by work calloused hands. He saw the man shut the door from behind with his foot as he was brought into the house. He felt panic as he tried to get loose only to be turned to face the woman whose voice he guessed he had heard the moment before. She had shoulder length blonde hair that was going white-gray with age and green eyes; that reminded him a bit of his mother. There was a bit of laughter as three other kids around his age watched him be hauled into the house and held up as if for inspection.

"My goodness, Malcolm he can't be older than the twins! Settle down child; we won't hurt you. Where are your parents? It surely isn't safe for you to be traveling on your own, and in the dark, too." The woman's voice was steady as she looked the teen over as her husband placed him on the arm chair in front of the fire.

"His skin is like ice, Leandra. Marian go fetch the thick blanket from mine and your mother's room." Harry heard the man, Malcolm, tell a young woman with short dark hair who left the room quickly.

"Bethany will you add wood to the fire, and Carver please get him a cup of hot cider to warm his hands? Thank you kids." Their mother, Leandra, asked just before the other two kids started moving and as Marian came back into the room and handed over the blanket to Malcolm who wrapped it around him.

"There now. Let's get you warmed." Malcolm murmured.

Harry could not believe what was happening. He had managed to ask how much farther to Lothering, but now he had been kidnapped and was being 'mothered' over by this couple. Their kids were even in on it as if this was normal. He couldn't do much more then sit there in stunned disbelief. What was he to do? He knew he was small for his age. It came from the little food he had growing up with his relatives. The people seemed to have good intentions; in a weird way. To them he was a young kid, all alone. It stunned Harry a bit because they didn't know him. The elves had treated him not as a child at all, but a young man still learning to fend for himself.

"Eh...thank you." Was all he could think to say as the boy, Carver, returned and handed him a cup of hot cider that took the chill out of his fingers.

The family seemed to settle in as both Malcolm and Leandra looked at the child they had brought into their home. It was then Malcolm noticed what had fell as he brought the boy in. He stood as he went to pick it up only to stare in slight disbelief. Here was this young teen that he had brought into his home, and he carried the most intricately crafted staff. He could tell it was made by a Dalish master. Working with iron bark was a craft unknown to any but the Dalish. Now that he thought about it; his clothing was distinctly of Dalish make as well. This kid had a story; he could tell that much. Malcolm set up the staff next to the door as he turned back to observe the fidgeting teen.

Taking a seat next to his wife he tried to be as unthreatening as he could. Perhaps dragging the boy into the house hadn't been the best, but it was done now. This kid needed help, and he could tell a young mage when he saw one. If this boy had gone into Lothering he very well could have been picked up by templars. He would help him if he was able. The circles these days were no place for a young mage. They needed reform, but they would never be so under the current Grand Cleric. The woman, unfortunately turned a blind eye to the goings-on with the templars and mages.

"Feel better, dear?" Leandra asked as her husband took a seat next to her.

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you..." The teen spoke softly with the same nervousness he had at the door.

"Well, My name is Malcolm Hawke. This is my wife Leandra, and our children. Marian there is the oldest and then we have the twins; Carver and Bethany."

"Harry Potter; sir." The teen replied hesitantly.

"Well Harry, what were you doing traveling so long on your own. Surely your parents are worried. You must only be about thirteen seasons old. Much too young to be on your own." Leandra spoke in a mothering tone as the two adults could see some warmth returning to the boys skin.

"Don't have parents. They died a long time ago. That's why I'm on my own, and I'll be sixteen next summer." Harry replied.

Malcolm held Leandra's hand to quiet her. With this boy being a mage as he suspected that any other family very well may not have wanted to care for him. He was all too familiar to what happened with a mage child. Family often went one of two ways. Either they cast them aside, or become fiercely protective of the child. He shot his wife a look that he knew she would immediately understand. She stifled a small gasp before looking back to the teen who had long hair that was pulled back by some leather twine.

"I see. Surely there was somewhere you stayed before coming to Lothering?" Leandra asked softly.

"I spent most of the last year with a Dalish clan. I was lost and stumbled onto their camp. The Keeper took me in for a time, and Master Ilen taught me a trade to help me. I headed out as they were preparing to move camp." Harry responded as he looked up at the adults with a small smile.

"You couldn't stay with the Dalish? If they took you in..." Marian perked up as she asked; she had never met one of the Dalish people.

"I am a shemlen. Not elvhen. Not of their people. While I may have been accepted among them for a time, I am not one of them. Even so, I have learned much from them. I understand their ways enough to know my place is not with them." Harry answered the girl who was four years older than him.

Malcolm nodded as he listened to what this teen said. He could tell that while he may be young in body, he was not in mind, and had had to grow up quickly. His understanding of the Dalish was beyond that of a fifteen year old. He took the care of the clan as what it was, and understood he had his own path to follow. Malcolm knew this boy had an unknown past, but maybe...just maybe... He would have to speak to Leandra tonight after everyone had settled in bed.

"You have learned their language." Malcolm stated with a small smile.

"I pick up on things quickly. To better understand them and their ways I listened to Hahren Paivel, and the First of the clan, Marrill. They try so hard to keep their culture alive. I have great respect for the people of the Dales even beyond what they have done for me." Harry replied as he took the last few sips from the cider and allowed himself to relax a bit.

"People are people; no matter their race. Remember that, kids. There are too many different ways of thinking, and many different kinds of people. If you do not take the time to learn of another person's view then you could make enemies needlessly. They may think differently, but in the end they are people much the same as we are." Malcolm stated as he looked to his children.

"Yes, father." Carver, Marian, and Bethany replied as Harry gave a nod of agreement.

"If only all saw as you do, sir." Harry's smile held a small amount of bitterness that Malcolm found he understood.

"How did you end up lost near a Dalish camp?" Leandra asked.

"I...I don't really know. I don't remember much." Harry replied as truthfully as he could.

Harry knew from Keeper Marethari not to be too trusting of anyone he didn't know well. Even then; his past was almost unbelievable to anyone he would encounter in this world. He didn't notice Malcolm's gaze focus on him after his response. Though he knew this child was a mage, he also knew when a question was being evaded. He knew Harry remembered more than he let on. If Leandra agreed with him; Malcolm would be hearing the truth. As it was he was a stranger to this child-no, young man. Allowing it to pass for now he turned again to his own children.

"Alright. That's enough for tonight. We have to all be up in the morning. Time for bed." He said only to receive groans from his younger two.

"That's enough of that, now. Your father is right. Harry, I would like you to stay tonight. It is far too cold to be camping outside." At Harry small nod at her stern motherly look she turned back to the other teens."

"See, now? Harry will be here in the morning and you can ask him anything then. Goodnight darlings." Leandra smiled as she kissed each on the brow before shipping them off to their rooms.

After Carver, Bethany, and Marian had gone off to prepare for bed the two adults looked back to their guest. Leandra smiled as she took the cup from Harry and walked into the other room. Malcolm was left with Harry as he knew he wasn't going to bed just yet. He watched the teen rise from the chair to take off his rucksack and then his cloak. It was then Malcolm could see the blade he carried at his hip.

"May I see your blade Harry?" He asked.

"Oh, yeah, sure." Harry replied and removed it from his hip and handed it over to the man.

Looking at the elvish blade, Malcolm could see the crafting, and thought that had been put into it's design. While he didn't know the name given to this kind of blade he could see that it was a tool used for a few purposes. It was well cared for and light enough not to be cumbersome. It was a good blade, and sized for the teen much the same as the staff had been.

"It's some good craftsmanship. What is it's name?"

"Thank you. It was the first blade I made on my own under the watch of Master Ilen. The Dalish call it a Dar'Misu." Harry answered as he sorted through his bag before pulling out another blade.

It was similar to the one Malcolm held in his hand though a little longer and heavier. The handle was not as intricately detailed, but still a fine blade. He was handed this one while taking his other back as Leadra came back into the room. Malcome looked over this one with as much appreciation as the first. He looked back at the teen and spoke as he held out the blade to hand it back.

"If this is the trade you told us about then your Master has taught you well."

"Keep it. In exchange for the roof for the night, and your hospitality." Harry replied before pulling out a small sack of dried meat and tying his bag closed once again.

"We don't expect anything in return. Surely you could use it." Leandra objected gently.

"I would have traded it at the inn anyway, and I have a few more as well as some pelts. I have enough. This is just how I show thanks." Harry replied with a shrug as he tore a bite of the meat and refused to accept the blade back.

"Well, then. Thank you Harry." Leandra said kindly before looking first to the blade and then to her husband.

"Perhaps we could give it to Carver for his birthday next week?" She inquired softly so as not to be heard by the soon to be fourteen year old in his room.

"He has been wanting a blade. It's no sword, but it's fine work, and a good tool." Malcolm responded as Harry perked up.

"Your son it interested in learning to use a sword?"

"Yes. He's been asking for a while. I've seen him practicing, but we haven't made the trip into town." Leandra replied only to give Harry a curious look as he gave a thoughtful frown and bit his lip.

"Just a minute. I may trade you that back." He responded as he headed for the door.

"What do you-"Leandra started only to stop as Harry stepped out quickly before returning with a bundle of furs.

Carrying the bundle in he set it down next to his rucksack. Quickly releasing the binding, Harry unrolled it a bit before they heard the clang of metal. Malcolm could hear him mutter about his son's build and growing elves. He could only watch in confusion and dawning understanding as the clang of metal shifting rang in his ears again. It didn't take Harry long to find what he was looking for before he stood with a sword in hand. He moved over to Malcolm and traded the Dar'Misu into his hand as he handed him the sword. Taking a moment to look at the blade he was handed Malcolm found himself smiling. The sword was light enough for someone still learning and would provide for quicker movement. The blade shone free of any damage and the edges were sharp. Even so, that was not what brought the smile to Malcolm's' face. In the handle, etched into the side if the shaft, was a depiction of a hawk in flight.

"This should be about right for him to grow a bit with as he learns. This is Dar'Misaan. I finished it about a month ago."

Looking at the quality of the blade Leandra gave a gasp. She was starting to see this teen in a new light. He was talented. Knowing how much work much have been put into it she started to object before Harry interrupted.

"Please. Take it. I think this one was meant for him. His surname is Hawke, right? I made this blade after a day hunting with friends. There was a hawk watching us that day which gave me the inspiration. What are the odds." Harry smiled with a small chuckle that in turn made Leandra smile as well.

"It's beautiful. Thank you, Harry. I'm sure Carver will love it. We'll accept it only on one condition." She replied with look to her husband and his affirming nod.

"Yes?" Harry asked as he put away the Dar'Misu and rolled the furs back around.

"That you be here when we give it to him next week. That you stay here in the meantime."

"Huh?" Harry looked up in disbelief.

"This is worth more than the roof and hospitality of only one night. Surely we can offer more in exchange. Carver will be so happy, and I want the one who made this gift for him to see it."

"I agree." Malcolm said with a grin; there may be some hope yet for what he wanted to ask Leandra about.

Malcolm couldn't help the laugh at Harry's dumbfounded expression. He knew better than most how obstinate Leandra could be when she wanted to. They may not have been able to stay together through the fiasco that happened in Kirkwall if she hadn't been. It was times like this that Malcolm was reminded of why he fell for a daughter of the Kirkwall elite in the first place. He watched as the teen seemed to get his bearings back. As he opened his mouth to respond and looked at Leandra he closed it at the look she gave him. Giving a nod and a small smile Harry aquienced.

"Yes, ma'am."

123456

Translations found on various sites. Some may not be entirely correct, but it was as close as I could get without just making things up.

Shemlen: Literally "quick children". The original name of the elves for the human race.

Elvhen: "our people" or what they call themselves

Aneth ara: Friendly/Social Greeting

Aravel: Dalish landship

Ma Sarannas: Thank You

Hahren: Elder; term of respect

Mala suledin nadas: Now you must endure

Da'len: little child or little one

Len: child

Ma melava halani: You helped me

Arlathvhen: Meeting of the Dalish clans, every ten years. Means "for love of the people."

Vhenallin: "friends of the People"

Dareth Shiral: Goodbye

Lethallin; Lethallan: Casual reference used for someone with whom one is familiar. Lethallin is used for males, while lethallan is used for females

Ma'falon: My friend


	3. Chapter 3

The Other Hawke

By: Ryu Katanna

Beta:

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter Three

It was early morning the next day when Harry woke to the sound of snickering. Looking up he half expected to see Lyna playing one of her pranks again as she was wont to do. It took him a minute of rubbing sleep out of his eyes before he seen not an elf, but a young girl with long dark hair that reached the middle of her back and bright icy blue eyes. With dawning recognition Harry mumbled.

"Good morning, Bethany. Garas quenathra?"

"Good morning Harry. What did you say?" Bethany giggled again as she sat on her knees next to him in Carver's' room.

Sitting up Harry finished waking up as he realized what he'd said and chuckled. He was not yet used to not being understood when speaking elvhen. He would have to remember that in the future. He was so used to the language now that it would take some time before his sleep muddled mind would adjust.

"Sorry, I asked why you were here. I may say things you don't understand once in awhile. If I do just let me know."

Receiving a nod he moved out from under the furs he was covered in and started to roll and straighten what would be his sleeping space for the time he was here. Pulling on his leather boots he stood. He kept his attention on the younger girls as he slid his Dar'Misu into his belt loop. After pulling on his undershirt he noticed where her attention had gone. His scars. The Dalish had known about his scars and so said nothing. Yet, here nobody knew, and now it would just raise some awkward questions.

"Bethany?" Harry called her attention back to their talk.

"Oh. Oh! Mother wants you. She says breakfast is ready." Bethany replied as she tried to get back to what she had come in here for in the first place.

"Thank you, I'll follow you there." He answered and moved to the doorway and wait for her.

"Okay!" She said going back to her cheery smile as she led the way.

Once they'd entered the kitchen Harry could see everyone already seated around the table. Leandra had just placed the last tray onto the table. Harry was surprised at the amount of food. Eggs, sausages, bacon, toast, jam, biscuits, pancakes and syrup were all splayed out on around the table. He seated himself into the chair offered to him between Malcolm and Marian. Breakfast passed quietly enough. There was a light chatter around the table until Malcolm turned to Harry.

"So what are your plans for today Harry? Are you still planning on going into Lothering?"

"Well since Mrs. Hawke has asked me to stay until Bethany and Carver's birthday next week I'm not in any rush. I would still like to do that before then though." Harry replied as he finished his meal.

This had gotten the attention of the Bethany, Carver, and Marian. There was a commotion of noise as all three tried to speak it once. This brought a small chuckle to Malcolm, Leandra, and Harry as they had yet to tell them that Harry would be staying for a while. Harry found it amusing to see how other kids around his age acted in the comfort of their own home. He knew if it had to be vastly different than anything he had known growing up. They waited for the other three to quiet down before Leandra spoke up.

"We spoke after you went to bed last night. Harry will be staying with us until Bethany and Carver's birthday next week. So he will be here to celebrate with us."

"I will be going into Lothering tomorrow. You can come with me that than Harry. Lothering isn't very big, but some of the shopkeepers will try to swindle you if you give them half the chance. You should get a good price on what you've brought with you." Malcolm replied as he smiled and grabbed another biscuit.

"Is there anything we have to do today or do you have to work?" Carver asked as he cleaned his place.

"No, I don't have to work today. I was thinking we could take a bit of our day getting to know Harry, and him getting to know us. He will be staying with us for a while, after all." His father replied as he too cleaned up his place at the table.

"That sounds like it's as good an idea as any." Leandra responded as she collected the dishes.

"Yeah! I want to know more about the Dalish." Bethany said excitedly.

It was once all the dishes from breakfast were cleaned up in the table cleared that everyone joined back up in the living area. Now with everyone with full bellies they all took a seats around the room. Once everyone was comfortable the room grew quiet as no one knew where to start. Harry leaned forward as he decided to start out.

"Well where do I start, or what do you want to know?"

"I've heard that the Dalish do not take kindly to humans. Yet, you lived with them?" Bethany asked as she almost bounced where she sat between Carver and Marian; causing Harry to laugh

"Normally that is the case, yes. I didn't come to them under normal circumstances. Do you know about the relationship between the Dalish and the halla?"

"I'm afraid we don't know much. The Dalish are usually in a very closed off people culturally." Malcolm replied.

"Ah, I suppose they are. Well then I will tell you anything that would be common knowledge. The halla are the ones who pull the aravels; the landships. They are not mounts, like a horse, but noble companions. The Dalish use their milk to make cheese and butter. The halla are special among the people and believed to be a creation of one of their pantheon. There is one very special halla that is revered, and is thought only to be a legend. Well, the morning after I got lost, I was awoken by such a halla. This halla then led me to the Dalish camp." Harry tried to explain it without giving away anything the clans might not want known.

"So that was why the Dalish took you in? All because you showed up with an animal?" Carver asked with disbelief.

"No, Carver, that wasn't the only reason. This halla is pretty much considered sacred, and she lead me to them. I knew nothing of the Dalish before that day, and so treated them as I would anyone. A lot of the problems that make the Dalish so distrusting is because they remember the history. They have been subjected to slavery, almost losing their culture completely, and so almost cling to it."

"But if it's just things that have happened in the past then why can't we get along now?" Marian asked with a wrinkle in her brow.

"The Dalish won't trust humans at this point until humans let go of their prejudices. Even then the past is kept so fresh in their minds it may never happen. It's the way of human nature to be leary of the unknown or something different. I have heard some horrendous stories of how the treatment of the elves is. It goes even further though. Honestly, humans will never get along with themselves, much less with the elves. You would know it by just looking around you. Probably the best example would be the mages and the templars. If we can't even get along with our own race than how are we supposed to get along other races of the world." Harry knew he had hit a nerve somewhere as the other five people in the room were quiet and looked to be thinking.

"Are you sure you're only fifteen, Harry? Your views and opinions seem to be that of one much older than you. I understand what you're saying, and it's true." Malcolm said after a few minutes.

"Yeah, only fifteen. Anything else you wanted to know, or did I give you all enough to think about for now?"

"So then what is your opinion of mages and templars?" Malcolm asked curiously, and with that the rooms attention was back on Harry.

"My opinion is we are all the same in the end. We all have a heart that beats and blood pumping through our veins. We all need to breath to live. We all are alive. Mages have demons whispering in their ears, but if you build them up instead of tear them down, give them something to be able to resist the temptations then there would be less abominations. Templars think they are doing the right thing, and I can understand. They want to protect people, but to do that they are helping with unjustified imprisonment of others. It also leads to an abuse of their power. An oppressed people will always fight their oppressors. It's a never ending cycle as long as there is no change. In short, people are stupid." Harry answered as he thought that the situation was very much like what Voldemort had wanted to do to Great Britain.

Malcolm smiled with this answer as did his family. He had expressed his opinions so eloquently and had given examples to back them up. What had happened in his young life to have given him such strong arguments? His views now at the age of fifteen were very similar to his own that he hadn't started thinking until he was at least twenty, and he had been in the Circle!

They spoke a bit more that day as they all got to know each other.

123

The week that Harry stayed with the Hawke family had passed quietly and smoothly. He found comfort with them as he stayed and got to know each member of the family. Malcolm and Leandra had been very welcoming. He could be found in the kitchen some early mornings helping Leandra with the meals. Some days were spent out in the field helping Malcolm with the garden. He got along relatively well with their children as well.

Bethany was always a cheerful little fountain overflowing with questions. She lost steam after a while, but would then come running up to Harry at odd intervals of the day with a new question or two. Harry honestly never knew when or where the other girl would pop up. It amused him, and reminded him so much of Hermione. It left a phantom pain in his heart.

Marian seemed to have taken him under her wing. She looked out for him, and had taught him a few things about the animals that could be seen scattered around the farm land. A good laugh she had too when Harry had been helping her catch a loose pig. For something so fat the suckers were sure strong and fast. If he hadn't been getting knocked over on the ground, or trying to catch up to the animal, he could be seen glaring at the older teen. Marian was as nice as they came, but had a sense of humor that was borderline sarcastic some days...she was great!

Carver had been a bit more difficult to get along with the first couple days. It had taken Harry time to find some common ground, but he had done it. Now he was closer to the other boy then his was to the girls. Leandra had shone the most brilliant smile when she caught the two setting up a practice dummy out back of the house. Carver was as inquisitive as his twin when it came to sword and armor crafting. The two had bonded mostly over physical workouts practicing with a few of the blades Harry had kept after the first trip into Lothering. Sharing a room hadn't been too bad. They had often been found by Malcolm or Leandra talking quietly before falling asleep.

The most difficulty Harry had while staying with the Hawke family had been the two nights he had woken the household screaming in his sleep. He had gotten better as time passed but Cedric's death, and the abuse with the Dursley's had left him scarred mentally as well as physically. It was the second time that Harry had explained only the bare minimum about his past. He was always careful not to let slip any hint about his mage status or that he really wasn't from anywhere around here. It was after he had explained about the lashings that had led to the scars on his back that the family had understood and backed off about the nightmares. Harry didn't know it but Malcolm had been worried both nights that it had been a demon that the teen had dealt with in the fade.

It was now the afternoon of Carver and Bethany's birthday, and Harry's last night with the family before he would be heading off the next day. He had made some good money with the things sold in Lothering earlier in the week and had bought books for Bethany. He also had put his crafting to good use again with his gift for Carver. He had honed and sharpened some obsidian to a fine edge and attached it to the handle he had carved for the blade. Another Hawk to match the sword his parents would gift him. Malcolm had watched as Harry had worked on it and had been awed at the process. He had made such a tool out of stone and wood.

After the brilliant dinner made by Leandra the twins had received their gifts. Bethany had starting flipping through the books almost as soon as they had been laid in her lap. Carver on the other hand had stared at the knife a good few minutes before thanking Harry. He had then shown the other boy how to properly care for it. Harry had watched in amusement as Carver had gaped and the sword before hugging his parents. He caught only a glimpse of Malcolm's' lips moving before he was tackled by the younger teen. He found himself on the floor with a sore arse, and Carver exclaiming how great it was as everyone else laughed.

'It was a great day, and tomorrow I will see where I go next.' Harry thought has Marian, Bethany, and Carver headed off to bed for the night.

"Wait Harry. Malcolm and I would like to talk to you before the rest of us head to bed." Leandra's voice reached him as he went to follow Carver.

"Okay. I'll be right there."Harry replied before saying goodnight to Carver and turning back around the head back into the main room.

He could see Leandra and Malcolm standing as they waited. Harry was curious as to what they needed. He was tired after the long day and wanted a full night's sleep before he headed out in the morning. Still, he had yet to choose a destination. Seems he couldn't decide where to go. As long as it wasn't the Circle then he was fine with anywhere. There was still so much for him to learn about this new world. He did not notice how Malcolm was slightly fidgeting as he looked between his wife and the teen.

" Did you need something in particular?" Harry asked as he took a seat in front of them.

" Actually Harry we wanted to ask you about a few things. First of all was do you have any idea where you are thinking of going? Was there any place you had in mind?" Leandra started off the conversation.

" Not really. There's still so much I have not seen. So much to learn that I don't know where to start." Harry said as he looked in slight confusion between the two adults.

" Well Leandra and I have been talking, and we would like it if he chose to stay here with us and our family. I have seen how well you get along with the Bethany, Marian, and Carver."

" Bethany loves having you around, Marian is just as protective over you as she is of Carver and Bethany, and I have not seen Carver this genuinely happy and some time. Malcolm and I love having you here. You are still so young and I don't feel right about you traveling alone. It worries me."Leandra continued as they both could see Harris startled expression.

"Y-you want me to stay?"

"Yes Harry. It's would make us very happy if you would." Malcolm responded.

"But you hardly even know me!" Harry could not believe what he was hearing.

This was something he had never expected. How could these people want him when not even his own family had? He didn't know what to think at the moment. He had been ready to leave the next morning. Already he knew he would like to stay, but there were some problems with that. He was a Mage. If he did stay he would have to tell them. Could he trusts them with his secret? Keeper Marethari had warned him strongly of the prejudices of humans. He depended heavily on her words, and had abided by them because he knew she just wanted him safe. Malcolm's next sentence left him speechless.

"If you are referring to the fact that you're a Mage than we already know. In fact, I have known since after a draw you into the house first night."

"How would you know that?" Harry asked an alarm.

"One tends to recognize one's similarities."

"Y-your a Mage?!"

"Yes, and Marian, and Bethany." Malcolm responded as he held his hand and let them and light mist of a nice spell float above his palm.

Seeing this Harry started to relax. If Malcolm was an apostate then his secret would be safe with him; well, at least that one. Staying in one place would also have its drawbacks though. He was not yet so familiar with the humans, and other beings of this world to not let something slip. If he were to stay with them then he would have to tell them about his origins. That was where the risk lie. With three other apostates in the house then there was no doubt someone may one day notice that his magic was different. While he could do enough to pass for a Mage of this world; there were things he could do, and things he could not do, that the others could. Looking at Malcolm and Leandra he knew that he wanted to try a trusting them. He could only hope that his feelings and trust were not again misplaced.

"Well, my being a Mage is part of it..." Harry started off before taking a cleansing breath, and started explaining about his past and how he did come to be there.

123456

Translations found on various sites. Some may not be entirely correct, but it was as close as I could get without just making things up.

Garas quenathra: "Why are you here?/Why have you come?


	4. Chapter 4

The Other Hawke

By: Ryu Katanna

Beta:

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter Four

Almost two years had passed, and Harry had just turned seventeen. The Hawke couple had adopted him into their family after that night. They knew everything about his past and the world he had come from, and had never treated him any differently for it. Malcolm and Leandra had kept his secret, and had not even told their children. Harry had adopted the last name of Hawke about a year ago; much to the delight of his adoptive parents and siblings. His siblings had taken little time to start calling him brother, and he was the happiest he could ever remember being.

Now it was late August as Harry helped Leandra in the kitchen as had become their routine. The rest of the household woke slowly to the smells coming from the small kitchen. He found himself laughing as he found himself exercising his quick footwork around the Mabari puppy trailing after his heals. He had been a gift from the family for his birthday. Little Padfoot; a name after his godfather who was lost to him. It was only after the food had been set out and Harry's sisters and brother had come in that they noticed the missing member of the family. Turning to Marian; Leandra asked her to go wake their father. Nodding, Marian left the room only to be heard shouting shortly after.

"Mother! Come here, quickly!"

Hearing the tone of Marian's voice; Harry shot out of his chair. Leandra followed him into the bedroom where they could see Malcolm's prone form on the bed. Taking one look at him, Harry gasped in concern. The strong, boisterous man he called father lay in the bed in visible pain. He was sweating profusely, his face flushed with heat, and his breathing shallow. Malcolm's chest rattled with each breath as he seemed not to get enough oxygen into his lungs and his jaw clenched in pain. Leandra pulled back the blanket only to give an agonized cry. His skin was abnormal pale, but for the now visible sores that had appeared during the night.

"Oh, Malcolm..." Harry heard her whimper.

"No...It can't be!" He mumbled as he examine the bruising around one of the sores on his arm.

He recognized what this was. He had been taught about this when living with the elves. This was a wasting disease that only showed like this in it's advanced stages. He had witnessed the early stages where bruising would crop up, but had not seen it this far along. Why hadn't their father said anything? By this time the family was gathered around the bed in the room. Harry could see the devastated looks from those around him. Like they had lost all hope already.

"We need to get the medicine. Will the healers in Lothering have it?" He asked as he went to stand and throw on his boots.

Leandra seemed to choke on her words when she tried to speak. Marian, seeing this, responded instead as she walked up and hugged her. Bethany was crying next to the bed where Carver had laid a hand on her shoulder. His eyes were red, but did not shed a tear as he internalized his pain.

"Oh, Harry, no. This...the healers do not know how to..." She steeled herself before looking at him; her own green eyes connecting with his.

"There is no medicine."

Harry paused as he looked stunned. How could she say there wasn't. Did they not know that there was? He had seen it. He knew there was. Then he took a minute to think. There were some things the Dalish guarded from outsiders. Was the medicine one of them, or did the human healers just not know about it?

"I've seen this before. This is more advanced, but there is a tonic. Do you not know?" He asked in confusion.

"What? Harry what are you talking about?" Carver asked; looking at his brother with the same icy blue eyes of their father.

His family all looked at him in disbelief. They dared not hope as they worried around Malcolm's bedside where the man laid unconscious. Harry knew then what he would have to do. The healers in Lothering could not help, but the Dalish could. The Dalish would not agree to help a shemlen easily. He looked back at Carver, then to Bethany, Marian, and his mother. Knowing he may very well be betraying a secret of the Dalish he could not just say and do nothing. This man had taken him in. He cared for him as he did his own. Malcolm was his father, and he would not let the men die if there was something he could do to stop it.

"There is a tonic, but I will have to go to get it alone."

"What are you talking about, Harry?" Leandra asked as she took his hand to focus his attention on her.

"The Dalish. I have seen this once in my time with them. It was in the beginning stages so I don't know for sure if... I need to find a Dalish clan." Harry gently squeezed her fingers to express some of his own anxiety at the situation.

"You've seen this before? How was it treated? They have a tonic?" Marian asked; still not able to believe what Harry was saying.

It showed on the faces of his family. The same question and a little hope.

"Yes, once only. I do not know if it is a secret, but the Dalish have a tonic. I know it worked in the beginning stages, but with how far father is I don't..."

"But there's a chance?" Carver asked.

"It would take time. I have to find one of the clans. A few days to brew the tonic. I would have to go alone, and that's even if they agree to help." Harry replied before looking at Malcolm and then back to Leandra.

"Alone? Harry, no! If it's not the same clan that took you in how do we know they will not harm you. I will not lose my son too!"

"Mamae, it's a chance! I can not risk not trying. I was claimed as Vhenallin; a friend of the People at the last meeting of the clans. I may not be able to get help, but they will not harm me. They risk the anger of another clan if they did. It would go one of two ways. Either they refuse aid, or they will help." Harry replied vehemently as he stood and left the room to grab his things only to be stopped when Marian called to him before he could make it passed the door.

"Then I will go with you."

"You can't. I am no stranger to the people, but you are. I do not yet know which Clan I will find. Some do not mind humans, but a lot of them do." He replied.

Looking back he could see his family were unsure of what he was about to do. That was fine. He knew of the risk he would take, but if it would see that he got what his father needed then he would do anything he had to. Looking first to his mother he could see that she was undecided. Her husband lay deathly ill in the bed. Now her adoptive son would be leaving to track down the thing that could cure him. She just did not want to see him go where she was not sure he was safe. Bethany did not seem to pay him any attention at all. She just sat next to their father's bedside with an absent expression and she gazed blankly down. Carver walked up to Harry and pulled him into a hug. His muscled arms wrapped around his brother's shoulders like a vice.

" I know you. I know you, and I know there's nothing know we can say to stop you. I will go into Lothering with you. It's the best chance we have of finding out where there have been sightings of the Dalish camp. Once we find out where you have to go I will return to tell everyone. Is that alright, mother?" Carver look back to Leandera as he asked her.

Leandra looked between her two boys. She knew she had lost. Both were a stubborn as could be. She looked back down at her husband. This was the only chance they had to save him. As much she did not like one of her children traveling to where she did not know; she knew Harry knew what he was doing. He may have only just turned seventeen, but he had been through a lot more than most others his age. Nodding to herself she walked over to her sons before pulling Harry into a hug of her own.

"Okay. You know what you were doing. You just promise me one thing."

"Yes?"

"Promise you will come back. You come back home safe."

"I promise, Mamae. I will return as quickly as I can."

123

It had taken half the day in Lothering for Carver and Harry to hear any word on wear there may be a Dalish camp. Luckily there were was a Dalish seen in the Kocari Wilds to the south. It would take a few days on horse to reach them, but it wasn't as far as it could have been. Getting there wouldn't be the issue. Finding them would. He told Carver where he was headed before loading his pack onto their father's horse; Calen. Taking his staff he secured it within easy reach and shifted his Dar'Misu at his side. He had packed provisions for his journey, but had also packed other raw materials as gifts to the clan if they would help him.

He traveled through the night only stopping to rest the horse toward mid-morning. He wanted to get there as quickly as he could. He had heard many things of the Kocari Wilds. Both in his time living on the outskirts of Lothering, and with the Sabrae Clan. It was vast, but not as maze like as the Brecilian Forest. Still, when on unfamiliar ground it would be easy to get turned around. There was also another resident of these wilds he would have to take care of not to offend. Keeper Marethari had told him of Asha'bellanar and that he would do well, should ever he encounter her, to not anger her. The spirits of the fade had told him even more. Harry had no desire to be on her bad side.

It took three days of little rest before he reached the edge of the wilds. Stopping for the night to rest both himself and Calen; Harry looked to the setting sun. He was exhausted, but too worried to really rest as he build a small fire and took a drink from his almost empty canteen. So much lay with his hope of aid from the Dalish. His worried for his father; who lay suffering. He worried for his mother; who may lose her husband as she feared for the safety of her son. He also worried so his siblings. His older sister who depended on their father as a guide. His brother who looked up to the man, and his younger sister who lay despondent at their father's bedside. Out of all of them, Bethany depended on Malcolm's presence most.

"Please, be it the Creators, the Maker or anyone else listening. Please let me make it in time. Please let this work." Harry prayed for the first time in his life.

He settled for the night as it grew darker around him, and tried to get some sleep under the bear skin cloak he has treasured as a last gift from the Sabrae Clan. Even still, this night, he found little rest until morning. It was as the sky grew pink and lavender as the sun peeked over onto the world that he rose. Dousing the fire and picking up his staff, the gift from Master Ilen, he took the reins of his father's horse and started walking into the wilds.

It took little more than half the day wandering on foot before he felt it. The presence of someone watching him as he walked. While there was no hostility from the feel of them he still prepared himself in case of any altercation as he continued on his way. An hour later, and the feeling of being watch still had not left him. He stopped and looked around. Turning to his right he could see nothing, but his senses and his magic still told him someone was there.

"Hello?" He called out wanting to know why whoever it was; was watching him.

Quiet met his ears for only a moment before the chuckle of an older woman met them. Out from the trees stepped a woman whose presence seemed to scream at his magic. Danger. This woman could be dangerous should he not be careful, and yet he could feel something else. It was the same feeling he had grown familiar with as he lived within the Brecilian Forest. Old magics. This woman's magic was much older than her physical form let on. She could only be one person.

"Greetings, Asha'bellanar." Harry said as he held his arm to his chest in a bow to show his respect.

"Greetings, child. Curious; very curious. It's not often we get visitors to the wilds, and one so well informed as you." Her gaze was now more intense as she seemed to be assessing him while she approached him.

The movement of her body was like that of a predator looking for weakness in it's next meal. She wore a tight form-fitting outfit of what looked to him like dragonhide. Spiked metal gauntlets encased her arms to her shoulders where black feathers resettled in the almost stagnant breeze. She came to a halt a few feet from him before he straightened and made eye contact though he kept his respectful expression.

"I spent some time with the Dalish Sabrae Clan." Harry replied.

"Yet, that is not all you know."

"No, Madam, it is not."

"To where or who do I credit with this?" Her stance spoke of a woman that would strike if she felt he had lied.

"The spirits of the fade will share their knowledge if one would but listen. I had heard only whispers, but now having met you, I know. Your magic is old. Older than any being I have encountered before. It is as old as the magics that comforted and sung to me within the Brecilian forest. I will speak not of your secrets to anyone; I am no threat to you." Harry explained as he settled the horse who fidgeted next to him.

The old woman's expression was calm, but calculating. Looking him up and down she circled him. She observed him as if trying to figure him out. Harry felt like she was trying to see to the deepest parts of him. It wasn't long before she spoke once again.

"No, I don't suppose you are. Not with so many secrets of your own. For what purpose then do you brave these wilds?"

"I seek the People. My Babae, the man who took in a child such as I, is very ill. I seek aid as to help him. There is nothing else I can do for him, but this. I do not mean to trespass upon you." Harry replied as his body showed how weary he really was.

"I see." She stated as she seemed to first look at him before staring off into nowhere.

"Towards the light you run, and through the darkness you reach, but the light may yet be different than you perceive..."

She spoke the words as is they were a prophecy, and Harry felt himself shiver as he heard them. He could feel weight like a lead in his stomach. What did she mean? Her words left him feeling heavy as if the hope that he had carried was for naught. Taking a deep breath Harry concentrated on what he had come to do. It was only a moment before she turned back to him, and spoke once more.

" I will take you to the Dalish; in exchange for a favor at a later date. Do we have a deal?" Harry considered his options. If he denied her deal he could spend who knows how long trying to track down the clan. He could not know if he would make it in time as it was. Yet, if he agreed to her favor, she could ask anything of him. He did not know what to do. Better yet, he did not know what was the right thing to do. Even so he knew what he would do. Carrying out his task quickly and returning home as fast as he could was his only goal. He had to save his father. Malcolm and Leandra had taken him in. They have done something not even his own blood had done willingly, and for that he would do anything for them.

"As long as it is a fair trade; I will accept your deal."

Asha-bellanar's eyes spoke of approval even as an amused smirk graced her mouth. She said nothing as she motioned for him to follow. Turning to the east of where he'd been walking she led the way. It was another several hours with only the sound of the wilds as he followed her before they came upon one of the heraldry flags for the outer perimeter of the camp. Harry could feel a clench in his gut as he took in the clan's symbol. Two colors striped the flag in a diagonal pattern of bronze and white. Set in the middle of this pattern was a copper mask made of leaves. Keeper Marethari had spoken of this Clan, and their great dislike for humans. As they came to a stop Harry turned and bowed his thanks as he spoke.

"Ma serannas, Asha'bellanar. Ma melava halani. I will not forget, and will come shall you call."

Nodding she turned to walk away without looking back. She seemed to vanish as he could no longer make out her form through the trees. Looking back to the clans heraldry flag, Harry took a deep breath before taking Calen's reigns in one hand and his staff in the other. He started walking as he thought of anything that may go wrong. As he had known, it did not take long before he was spotted. Soon he was surrounded in much the same manner as he had been a couple years ago. He smiled to himself as he looked to see who would step forward. It wasn't but a moment before a woman who looked to be about ten or so years older then him stepped out.

"Hold, shemlen. You approach the Dalish. You have no business here." Her red hair swung behind her in a short ponytail as she came to a halt several feet from him.

"Andaran atish'an. My name is Harry Hawke. I am claimed Vhenallin by the Sabrae clan. Emma Isala Halani. Please, may I speak with Keeper Zathrian?" Harry said as he made sure he was in clear view beside his father's horse.

Already he could hear the whispers and see the looks the elves gave both him and each other. It wasn't long before one of the young men nodded and ran toward camp. The woman who had spoken before looked back to Harry after that and nodded. She spoke with a warning tone in her voice, but a little more friendly than the hostile one of before.

"My name is Mithra, Harry Hawke. I will take you to our Keeper. Be warned; you may not find that which you seek." she said before she turned to lead the way as the others followed.

Soon Harry could see a familiar sight. Aravels stood proudly around this area of the wilds. Halla grazed nearby only looking up when something caught their attention. A few young elves flitted here and there as they were set to their tasks. The children had all gone silent from where they sat around the fire, and were now watching him. Soon Mithra had left him standing in front of an older elf who hold the staff strapped to his back and a stern expression up on his face.

"Andaran atish'an, Harry Hawke. So you are the one who has caused such a stir among the Keepers at the last Arlathvhen. I am Keeper Zathrian." Zathrian said while Harry could see him watching him.

"Andaran atish'an, Keeper. I see Keeper Marethari has indeed spoken of me. Is there somewhere we can speak more privately? I do not wish to disturb your clan longer than needed, and will leave all weaponry here with Calen. Please, Hahren." He asked as his looked to the many curious or almost hostile stares around him.

The Keeper looked at him with an unreadable gaze before he nodded. He waited as Harry pulled his Dar'Misu from his belt, unwrapped the hip pouch full of vials, the smaller boot knife, and tied them as well as his staff to Calen's saddle bags. Securing Calen to a nearby tree he turned to follow to wherever the Keeper found appropriate. They walked for a few moments until they were out of ear reach of the clan before Keeper Zathrian determined them to be far enough away and turned to face Harry.

"Garas quenathra? Is there a reason you have come to us?" Zathrian asked.

"Emma isala helani. I don't know how much Keeper Marethari has told you about me." Harry replied; not wanting to give away too much or bring up old memories.

"She has told us of how you came to be among the People, and learn of our ways. You have come to be known to us as Sa ehn aravas Hanal'ghilan . Only the Keepers know of where you came from and that you are a Dreamer." Zathrian replied as he watched Harry as if trying to piece together a puzzle.

"I see. I have not seen Hanal'ghilan, ma'falon, since she gave me a push in the direction of Lothering. I did not know why she directed me there, but it was there I found family. A shemlen couple took me in, and I have been with them since. It is how I came to be here. My adoptive Babae is ill, Keeper, his body is wasting." Harry's eyes misted as he looked back to Keeper Zathrian and tried not to choke with the last few words.

"So you have come for the tonic." The Keeper stated in understanding.

"Yes. It is almost six days now since we woke to find him fevered and his skin covered in sores. I do not know how much time is left, but I will do anything you wish of me Hahren. Anything, if it will have the chance of saving him." He pled with the elf.

"You would do so much for one shemlen man?" Zathrian asked to clarify the reasoning.

"Before I came here, I was not wanted by my family. Lin meant nothing to them." Harry replied as he raised his tunic to show Zathrian a part of his back before continuing.

"Malcolm didn't even know me. He suspected I was a mage, but didn't know I walk the fade. He and Mamae took me in even after I told them about my past. There is little they don't know about me; though I have told them little of your People and my time with you all. I did not want to betray anything you did not want known to outsiders. I did not even want to tell them of the tonic, but if it would save him..." Harry explained as he looked downward in apology for that.

He felt he had betrayed the trust of the Dalish in a way. If the humans had thought there nothing that could be done then they had not known of the tonic. The Dalish had not told those not of their people. Except him. Yet he had told his family before he left to give them some hope. He had betrayed a confidence he had been given in his time with the Dalish. Zathrian could see this and sighed quietly before speaking.

"How old are you, Da'len?"

"Seventeen summers, Keeper."

"You are still young. Still a child to the People. You sought only to give some hope where there was thought to be none. As long on the knowledge of the tonic is not spread then I will say no more of it. As you are Vhenallin you will receive aid. I will have my First start with the tonics creation. I ask only that you help with a few tasks while you are here for the four days it will take to make. Is there any skills you have so as to help the clan in that time?" Keeper Zathrian asked as he started leading Harry back to where the clan sat around the fire in the fading evening light.

"I have studied under Master Ilen while under the care of the Sabrae clan. I can help the Master here if you wish. I have brought some supplies as an offering for the clan to use as however needed. I could also assist the halla keeper as I have learned a lot from Maren." Harry replied as they came to a stop where the rest of the clan was gathered; watching.

"This is Harry Hawke, and he is Elvhenallin. He will be with us for a few days before he moves on. Master Varathorn, Elora, he has offered you both assistance in this time."

123456

Translations found on various sites. Some may not be entirely correct, but it was as close as I could get without just making things up.

Mamae: Mother

Babae: Father

Asha'bellanar: "The Woman of Many Years." How the Dalish refer to Flemeth.

Ma serannas: My thanks (Thank you)

Ma melava halani: You helped me

Andaran atish'an: Enter this place in peace. A formal elven greeting. Literally: "I dwell in this place, a place of peace."

Vhenallin: "friends of the People"

Emma Isala Halani: I am in need of help.

Arlathvhen: Meeting of the Dalish clans, every ten years. Means "for love of the people."

Garas quenathra: "Why are you here?/Why have you come?"

Da'len: little child, or "little one"

Lin: Blood

Elvhenallin: friend of our people

Hanal'ghilan: "the pathfinder;" Elvish name for the mythical golden halla said by the Dalish to appear during times of great need

Sa ehn aravas Hana'ghilan: One who journeys (travels with) the pathfinder.


	5. Chapter 5

The Other Hawke

By: Ryu Katanna

Beta:

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter Five

It was in the early hours of dawn the next morning Harry woke slowly from a soft nudging behind him. Grumbling he rolled over and pushed away the one trying to wake him. The feel of fur soon made it's way through his consciousness. He sat up quickly as he was startled awake and looked up with sleep clouded green eyes. Letting out a breath of air Harry smiled and laughed for the first time in a week.

"Hana'ghilan!" He cried in joyful surprise as he scramble from his bedroll and hugged the halla, burying his face in the fur of her neck.

"Ma ane enansal, ma'falon!" Harry murmured before pulling back and seeing a few of the elves watching them.

Already he could hear whispers. Harry could see a few that he had been introduced to the night before including the halla keeper Elora. She watched on with a look of awe as Hanal'ghilan huffed into his neck and pulled his long hair with her teeth. He paid her no mind and just smiled as she did so. Seems she was checking on him now after all this time. Harry smiled as Elora and the rest were soon joined by Keeper Zathrian and his First Lanaya. He patted the halla's head as he spoke to them.

"This is ma'falon. Elora would you like to come say hello?"

The elf woman seemed to be struck speechless as she nodded and approach slowly. She looked like she thought the halla would run if she moved any faster. Once she had reached them she held out her had. Hanal'ghilan watched her and then pressed her snout into Elora's open hand. Elora gave a laugh of disbelief as she petted her.

"It's okay, Elora. Maren acted much the same when she met her. I can't believe she found me again. Are you here to watch over me once more?" He asked the halla.

She gave a huff as she nudged his side. He chuckled as he looked back to Keeper Zathrian and the others. They all looked from him to Hanal'ghilan as if just putting together the peices that this was the shemlen they had heard about. Lanaya stepped forward and seemed breathless as she asked him.

"You are sa ehn aravas Hana'ghilan?"

"I guess so. At least, that's what Keeper Zathrian says the Dalish have been calling me. All I know is that this is the second time Hanal'ghilan has found me. Last time she spent half a year with me, and now she has come to see me again. She is ma'falon." Harry replied; looking to Keeper Zathrian for help.

"Yes, Harry Hawke is sa ehn aravas Hanal'ghilan. He has come to us for aid in his time of need, and now it seems Hanal'ghilan has come to guide him once more." Zathrian said as he also approached them and held his hand out to the halla who allowed his touch.

Harry chuckled as the others also came to greet his friend. He felt comfort in her presence as he thought of Zathrian's words. Hanal'ghilan did seem to show up when he was feeling lost. She also had given him a push in the direction of Lothering. Right to the place he had found a family.

'Babae. Hold on. Please, hold on and wait for me.' He thought with some sadness before he was pushed out of his thoughts harshly by the halla.

"You may be right, Keeper. She is ma'falon, but she is also ma'ghilan." He said with fondness and gave her a small push back.

"Come everyone, the sun is rising. It is time to start our day. Lanaya, please get started on what we spoke of last night right away." Zathrian said as he and the others started to move out to go about their morning routines; Harry turned to Elora before she could leave as well.

"Elora, do you think you could look after ma'falon while she is here? She may not travel too far from me, but I would appreciate it."

"Oh, it would be a pleasure. I can check her health when I am done with the my morning tasks. Would that be alright?" She replied; looking delighted to be able to spend more time with the golden halla.

"Ma Serannas."

123

It wasn't long after Harry's morning meal that he made himself busy as to distract him from what was going on at home. First he chose to check on Calen before he made his way to the travel bags he had unloaded from the horse the night before. He sorted through them before pulling aside several wrapped packages and a heavy rucksack; then stored the rest with his sleeping skins. Pulling the rucksack over his shoulder Harry started to gather the packages before Hanal'ghilan picked one of the bigger packages up in her mouth as he reached for it. Shaking his head he smiled and gave her a nod of thanks before heading off the look for the Keeper.

He soon found Zathrian near the healers aravel where he was speaking to Lanaya. Setting down the packages nearby Harry motioned for him to come over. He turned to Hanal'ghilan and gave her a few pats of appreciation as he took the package she had taken for him. He received a few huffs and a nuzzle of affection while he waited for Zathrian to spare him a moment. Looking up, Harry started speaking when the elf came to stand next to him.

"I have some herbs here that my older sister gathered to help with your healing." He said as he gathered four of the smaller packages to the side for Zathrian to look through.

"Ma serannas, Harry. We can use these. How did she find so much crystal grace? It is rare to have so much." The Keeper spoke with a small smile as he looked through the elfroot, embrium, spindleweed, and crystal grace.

"Honestly, I think she grows her own garden somewhere. I may be the healer of our family, but she's the one who brings me most of the herbs I need. I still can't figure out where it is though." Harry pouted slightly as Zathrian gave a small chuckle.

"I see, and what is the rest of all this then?" Zathrian asked as he waved toward the other two packages on the bench and the rucksack Harry carried.

"Mamae thought the children would enjoy a few of the old books we are all too old for now. I have some crafting materials my brother and I have gathered which I have brought along as well for Master Varathorn." Harry said as he pointed first to the other two packages and then to his rucksack.

"Your mother is very thoughtful to think of our little ones, and I'm sure Master Varathorn will appreciate what you have brought. If you would; take the books to Hahren Sarel before assisting Master Varathron. I am helping Lanaya at the moment with the tonic you need. Ma serannas, da'len. I am grateful you thought of things that can be of best use to the clan." Keeper Zathrian replied before going back the way he came with the herbs.

Harry adjusted his rucksack before picking up the two larger packages and started looking for Sarel. He soon found him sitting with the children and a couple teens telling stories of the wilds and asha'bellanar. He smiled as he heard the story. It was one he had heard as well from Hahren Paivel. Setting the books down on the bench next to Sarel he took a seat with the packages between them as he listened. Waiting until Sarel was done he caught his attention.

"Ah. Harry Hawke. What can I do for you, Len.? Do you come to hear some of the stories of the people?" Sarel asked having been introduced the night before.

"No, Hahren. Not right now at least. Perhaps later, but for now Keeper Zathrian has me kept busy with Master Varathorn."

"I see, and a hard task-master he is. I suspect you will be very busy. What is this then?" Sarel asked as he looked down at the packages placed next to him.

"I have brought along a few things for the clan. Ma mamae thought the children might like these books that my sisters, brother and I no longer read. I have looked through them, and they all seem to be alright. They are used, but still in nice condition. Keeper Zathrian asked that I bring them to you." Harry explained as he opened both packages to show fourteen different sized books that had obviously seen little use in some time.

Sarel took the time to look through a few of them with a gentle smile. Several of them would help with teaching the children to read. Harry had double checked through them with Hahren Paivel's standards in mind, and had found nothing the elf wouldn't have approved of. It took Sarel a few moments before he place down the last book and ran his fingers over the cover. Books were a rare indulgence among the Dalish. Looking up Harry could see a glimmer in Sarel's eyes.

"Ma serannas, len. You tell your Mamae that they are greatly appreciated, and I'm sure the children and a few of the others will enjoy them."

"I know she will be glad to know they will see some use again, Hahren. I should get to Master Varathorn now. Perhaps later you will tell me a few stories of your people? I enjoyed listening to them from Hahren Paivel, and it has been some time."

Harry received a nod as he stood and gathered his rucksack. Smiling he turned to look for Master Varathorn. He found him at the crafting aravel working on what Harry could tell would be a pair of boots for someone's small feet. He knew the movements well enough from his time with Master Ilen and in the time since when he made his own; after his old pair had worn through. Quietly he walked to the second work table and set down his rucksack. The sound of the materials shifting drew the elf's attention.

"What do you have there, len?" He asked as he put down the leather that he had been working on, and came to look over everything Harry had pulled out of the rucksack.

"I've brought some materials with me that I thought you could use. My brother and I gathered them before I left." He replied before moving to the side so the elf could look through everything laid out on the table.

There were several things spread throughout the workspace. A few metals such as iron, onyx, drakestone, and obsidian. There were also several different types of wood such as willow, ash, maple, oak, and cherry. What seemed to surprise Master Varathorn most was what he pulled out next.

"Ironbark? You know how to properly harvest ironbark?" He asked in disbelief as he looked wonderingly at the young shemlen standing next to him.

"Yes, I learned about two years ago. Though I do not know how to work with it." Harry replied as he pulled out the last of the materials from his sack to put with the others.

"Who did you learn from?" Varathorn asked his as he looked over how much he had laid in front of him; it was enough to last him for a while.

"I learned some crafting from Master Ilen in my time with his clan. He taught me enough to make a trade of it if I needed to."

"So you are the one Master Ilen spoke of at the last gathering. He praised your work to me when we spoke. Do you have anything you have crafted?"

"Yes, my boots and my dar'misu. Here, this is the first one I crafted under Master Ilens watch. I have kept it with me." Harry pulled the blade from his belt and handed it to Varathorn for his inspection.

Varathorn looked at the blade for a few moments before handing it back to Harry. He motioned for him to show him his boots as well. Taking a seat at the bench nearby Harry removed both boots and handed them over as well. They were inspected with the same scrutiny as his blade. Once Master Varathorn was satisfied he handed them back and Harry put them both on. When Harry looked up he could see the approval in his eyes.

"Yes, you will do well."

123

The few days passed with the clan very quickly, and Harry hadn't found much time when he hadn't been busy or distracted. Between the work he did with Master Varathorn, talks with Keeper Zathrian, stories with Hahren Sarel, meeting others of the clan, and when Hanal'ghilan demanding his attention he had little time to brood and worry over his father. Every night he went to his bed roll so exhausted he didn't have the energy to worry himself into wakefulness. Now it was his last day with the clan and he would be leaving with the tonic that he hoped would save his father. He had packed and said his goodbyes to most of the clan already. Now he stood in front of Keeper Zathrian and Master Varathorn almost gaping.

"You want me to come back before spring?"

"Yes, da'len. Master Varathorn has expressed his desire for you to return and further your learning of crafting. I have agreed. I know it is not a good time at the moment, but if you can get things sorted before we move camp in the spring then we wish for you to return." Keeper Zathrian's expression held a little amusement as Harry though he may look like a fish.

"Just think on it, len. There is time yet. You have a talent that I would like to help you develop. Speak it over with your parents, but I want to see you improve that talent of yours." Master Varathorn said as he patted Hanal'ghilan.

Seeing the halla he thought about it before turning to her. His green eyes met with wise copper before he smiled softly.

"What do you think ma'ghilan? Should I return to study under Master Varathorn?" He asked.

He received a snort of affection as she nodded. She made the three of them chuckle next as she pushed him toward Master Varathorn in her approval. Turning he gave her an affectionate pat before looking back at the elves.

"I will speak with Mamae and Babae." He nodded before taking Calen's reigns.

"Good. Dareth shiral, Sa ehn aravas Hanal'ghilan. May the dread wolf never catch you scent." Zathrian replied as Harry walked away into the wilds with Hanal'ghilan leading him.

It wasn't long before they came to the end of the wilds. In fact, Harry was pretty sure he must have gotten lost before he met Asha'bellanar. He turned to give the halla a hug as he soaked in her presence for a moment. He pulled back and nodded to her.

"I guess this is goodbye again. Will you be here if I am able to return?" Harry asked before chuckling at her huffing as she nodded and started pushing him north.

"Okay, I'm going. Dareth ma'falon. Until next we meet." He responded before hopping into Calen's saddle, and with one last small smile to his halla friend, rode for Lothering and his family's home.

123

It was another three days travel on the way back to Lothering. Another three days of being too worried to eat much. Another three nights of sleeplessness. He knew he was neglecting himself, but couldn't bring himself to care. He had been well distracted in his time with the clan. Now he didn't have that luxury. His worry drove him as he pushed both his and Calen's limits to reach his father in time.

Harry finally arrived during the night. He only took the time to tie Calen to the post before snatching his bag and bolting. Rushing in the door he did not notice the quiet of the house until he was halfway to his father's room. Even then it was only because Carver's voice called to him before he had left the main room. He turned to look at his brother only to see his sisters and mother in the room as well.

"Harry! Your back." Carver sighed with some relief into Harry's shoulder after he had pulled him into a hug that felt like steel.

"Carver! Let go. Mamae, I got the tonic..." Harry trailed off at the look on the faces of his family.

"Oh, Harry..." Leandra cried into her hand.

Harry only had to hear that before his mind seemed to shut down. He heard a rushing buzz in his ears. His hand clenched tighter to his bag. Then his knees gave out, and he fell in his brother's arms.

"No..." Harry mumbled as he felt Leandra settle next to him and wrap her arms around him with Carver's; who was the only reason he had not hit the floor.

"When?" He asked looking into air until turning his gazed to his sister when she spoke.

"A few hours ago now." Marian answered from where she stood beside Bethany who's hair covered her face as she refused to look or speak to anyone.

"A f-few hours? I got here as quickly as I could. No...Babae..." he whimpered as he leaned into his mother.

"He held on as long as he could. He was coherent a few times. He kept asking where you were." Leandra responded as she felt him shudder in loss.

"I thought...I thought I could make it. The Keeper agreed to help. I..." Harry choked on his words as his eyelashes glistened with his grief.

"I know, Harry. You tried your best. It was more than any of us could have done." Leandra kissed his brow as she had so many times to all of them to so her love.

"I need...to see him Mamae." Leandra nodded in understanding before turning to Carver.

"Will you go in with him?" She asked her other son.

The two had always been closer to each other then they had their sisters; though Harry got along just as well with Marian and Bethany. It was more like them sharing a bond only brothers could. She knew the same held true for her girls. She wanted to be here for Harry just as much, but couldn't bring herself to step back into that room. The room she had shared with her husband. Now he lay in that room, and would not wake up again. She couldn't do it.

"Of course, mother." Carver answered before helping Harry to stand and make their way toward their parents bedroom only for Harry to stop them just outside and turn to look at Marian.

"Marian, I left Calen at the post. I'm afraid I may have pushed him too hard. Could you..."

"Of course, Harry. I'll go right now. Don't worry about Calen." The young woman answered with a nod to her little brothers' thank you as he walked into the bedroom.

Carver led him to a stool that had been placed by the bed. Next to it a basin of water with a cloth draped from its rim was sat on the night stand. Harry took a seat in the stool as Carver stood near the door and leaned on the wall. He looked to the bed where the man that had become his father lay. He looked like he was only sleeping. He sat in silence for a long while before his emotions felt like they would overwhelm him. Remembering a song Keeper Marethari had taught him; he sought to release his feelings in the only way he could.

"Hahren na melana sahlin, Emma ir abelas, Souver'inan isala hamin, Vhenan him dor'felas, In uthenera na revas"

Harry sang as few tears made their way down his cheeks. His emotions surged and tore at him. He felt ready to burst, and had to sing if only the release it before he fell apart. He didn't notice anything as he sang. He only knew he had to get it out.

"Vir sulahn'nehn, Vir dirthera, Vir samahl la numin, Vir 'lath sa'vunin'."

The tears were coming stronger now as the ringing in his ears dimmed. He did not notice the rest of his family come into the room, or his mabari pup sat at his heel. He only knew he had to let it out or be consumed. On the bed lay a man who had taken him in, and given him something he had never been allowed before. This was his father; his Babae.

"Hahren na melana sahlin, Emma ir abelas, Souver'inan isala hamin, Vhenan him dor'felas, In uthenera na revas"

The feeling in his legs started to return, and his grief settled. The emotions draining from him as a venom sucked from his veins. He had fought so hard against fate. The demons whispered sweet nothings, but were ignored. They could do nothing to bring back that which was lost. Nothing would be the same.

"Vir sulahn'nehn, Vir dirthera, Vir samahl la numin, Vir 'lath sa'vunin'."

As Harry's voice went quiet so too did his mind. He could think again. This loss was fresh, and would take time to heal. Yet it would in fact heal. He took comfort in that. He still had his memories of the man Malcolm was. The father he was. Like with the loss of all the people in his old world he would look back with fondness. He still had his life. He still had people he could live for.

"Ir abelas. Ma serannas sul'mar val. Dareth shiral, Babae."

Harry fell quiet before he stood to leave the room. When he turned he was startled to see his family gathered in the doorway. He had forgotten about Carver, and had not noticed Leandra, Marian or Bethany. Carver was the first to speak.

"What was that?"

"I was saying goodbye." Harry replied awkwardly as he shifted uncomfortably.

"That was beautiful, darling." Leandra commented as they all moved out of the room.

"Thank you, Mamae."

"Your saddlebags are in your room, Harry. Perhaps you should get some rest. You don't look like you've slept well in days. We can all talk in the morning." Marian said before she took their mother into her and Bethany's room.

Harry crawled into bed that night, and for the first time in a long time allowed himself to dream.

123456

Translations found on various sites. Some may not be entirely correct, but it was as close as I could get without just making things up.

Hanal'ghilan: "the pathfinder;" Elvish name for the mythical golden halla said by the Dalish to appear during times of great need.

Ma ane enansal, ma'falon: You are a gift/blessing, my friend.

ma'falon: my friend

Sa ehn aravas Hanal'ghilan: One who journeys (travels with) the pathfinder.

ma'ghilan: my guide

Asha'bellanar: "The Woman of Many Years." How the Dalish refer to Flemeth.

Len: Child

Hahren: Elder

Dareth shiral: Goodbye/Safe journey

Ir abelas: I am sorry.

Ma serannas sul'mar val: Thank you for your memory.

The Elvish Eulogy

Hahren na melana sahlin: Elder your time is come,

Emma ir abelas: Now I am filled with sorrow,

Souver'inan isala hamin: Weary eyes need resting,

Vhenan him dor'felas: Heart has become grey and slow,

In uthenera na revas: In waking sleep is freedom.

Vir sulahn'nehn: We sing, rejoice,

Vir dirthera: We tell the tales,

Vir samahl la numin: We laugh and cry,

Vir 'lath sa'vunin': We love one more day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I know! I killed Malcolm, but I am followoing the Dragon Age 2 base storyline. I'm going to be staying true to the original...a bit. I have to if I still want to have a good set-up for the sequel I'm planning for Inquisition which will be shaking things up. Anyway, let me know what you think! -Ryu


	6. Chapter Six

The Other Hawke

By: Ryu Katanna

Beta:

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter Six

The next few weeks were some of the hardest Harry could remember. He threw himself into his work while his family did their own things. There had been a growing amount of tension in the house. Marian and Carver, who hadn't gotten along well to begin with were sniping back and forth at each other. Harry had done his best to act as a buffer, but it didn't really help much. His mother had been a bit withdrawn for a time. Harry had started to worry, but she seemed to be snapping herself out of it. The biggest source of contention for Harry was surprisingly from Bethany.

She had taken Malcolm's death the hardest. Their father had been her rock. She had never really dealt well on her own with being a mage. For days at first she wouldn't speak to anyone, but now she had gotten better. She would speak to everyone now, but for Harry. He could feel a pain in his heart at that. His inquisitive little sister had laid the blame for their father's death at his feet. If only he had been faster. If only he had noticed the signs sooner. If only. He blamed himself enough that having Bethany accuse him of letting their father die felt like he hadn't only lost a father. He started to feel like he had lost his little sister as well.

It had ended in a blow out between them after a few weeks of snide comments. Harry hadn't been able to believe what he was hearing. The things he had heard leave her mouth were like daggers. Each aimed for a killing blow. It had taken Marian and Carver to break them up. Even then, the damage to Harry and Bethany's relationship had been done. Still healing himself; he had spoken to his mother. It had taken some convincing, but she had given her permission for him to stay with the Dalish. She did have a couple of conditions, but he could see no problem with them. So now it was time to tell Marian, Carver, and Bethany. Bethany had refused to speak to him and so had left the room when he had entered and asked for a moment. Harry watched her leave with a heavy heart.

"What is it, Harry?" Carver asked as he took a seat with his brother and sister.

"I have something to tell you. You know of how I spent a few days with the Dalish?" Harry replied as he settled into his seat with a pensive look.

"Yes, of course. Did something happen while you were there?" Marian asked.

"In a way. While I was there I spent a lot of my time with Master Varathorn. He is the clan's craftmaster. Before I left the Keeper asked to speak with me. They wish for me to return before they move on in the spring. Master Varathorn spoke to Keeper Zathrian about wanting to hone my skills further. The Keeper agreed for me to live among them while Master Varathorn trains me." Harry replied as he watched for their reactions.

"So what are you going to do? Are you going back? What about your life here?" Carver asked with only a little curiosity; though there was tension on his brow.

"I've spoken with Mamae. This is something that no Dalish has ever offered someone not of their people. It's an opportunity to learn crafting that no other outside of the elves know. For such an opportunity to come, with the permission of Keeper Zathrian to live and work among them, is monumental. He is known for his hatred of humans even to the other clans. For him to offer this..."

"It's not an offer you feel you can refuse. It is too big an opportunity to just turn it down." Marian spoke with understanding.

"So you're leaving." Carver's tone was gruff with this realization.

"Mamae has agreed on the condition that I spend part of the year here with our family, and part of it with the Clan. She has also said that one of you is to travel with me so as to know exactly where the camp is. That way if something happens you know where to go to find me." Harry replied as he looked at Marian with a silent plea.

His older sister had grown protective of him quickly over the time he had spent with them. She would have a problem letting him go if she thought he could be in any danger. Yet she also knew he was not comfortable at home at the moment. The fight between Bethany and Harry had shocked them all. She understood why Bethany would blame Harry. She was young; the baby of the family. She hadn't been able to see how exhausted Harry was when he had returned. She didn't see the guilt that Harry carried when he thought the rest of them could not see. The fight had certainly not helped matters.

Marian could understand how Bethany felt, but she could not and would not place blame with her brother. He had tried so hard to do something that wouldn't have even been a possibility had he not been there. Harry may not have made it in time to save him, but he had tried. She could see how his failure had weighed on him. He also had not gotten to say goodbye. He had missed the last few days of their father's life. Marian knew that ate at him when he was told their father had been asking for him. In the hope of saving Malcolm, Harry had lost the last days of their father's life. He did not even have the comfort of the man's last words. Her brother needed time to heal, and he may just find that with the Dalish. They had been good to him in the past, and if she knew where he was it would calm her heart.

"I agree. Your crafting skills are wonderful, and I have loved everything I have seen you make. You can learn so much there part of the year, and come home with us for the other part. I think you should go, but I want to know where to find you, and what these elves are like. I will go with you when you go. Then when it's time for you to come home I'll come get you." Marian said after a few minutes, and smiled when Harry released a breath in relief.

"I'm coming with you, sister. I have heard your stories, Harry. They make it better, but I still want to see where you'll be living." Carver added as well.

"Thank you." Harry replied to both of them as he released the breath he had been holding and relaxed fully into his chair.

"When are you planning on going?"

"Before the snow falls. I want to be there before traveling becomes more difficult. I figure I can stay with the clan during the fall and winter months. Then I will be here for the spring and summer months. This way I will know when the clan moves, and I can also be here for everyones birthdays. I would leave a few days after your and Bethany's birthday in early fall, but be here by Mamae's in the spring. The winter months are longer, but at least I would be back for the important days." He replied with some small happiness that all of them had been born in the warmer months.

'Well, except Babae..." He thought with some sadness of how Malcolm's birthday had been mid-winter.

They were quiet for a moment as they all had the same thought. They all missed him. The house was too quiet now without Malcolm's warm laughter. The rooms too empty without his lumbering form. It would take some time for the wounds to heal. Marian spoke up as to break the lull they had fallen into.

"That doesn't give us much time then. The nights are cooling down already." she said; catching the attention of her brothers.

"I know. I will have to prepare to leave quickly. I'll need my tools, but that's all I'm taking from the shop. I'm going to leave everything I have already finished here. I want you to sell it all. I don't want you or Bethany working in the village if you don't have to. You can't attract templar attention, and you or Bethany working around the people there could draw attention. Ba...Babae took a lot of risks to provide for us, and keep us out of their sight, for the most part. I won't be here to help, but if selling what I've done the last two years will help then do it. Mamae shouldn't have to work herself to exhaustion." Harry stood and paced as he spoke.

"Are you sure, Harry? You've worked so hard on all of it, and weren't you going to use them to show your work when you went to try getting an apprenticeship in Lothering?" Carver asked in concern.

Their father hadn't wanted Harry to sell his work. He had wanted him to have enough to show to try getting an apprenticeship. Malcolm had wanted Harry to have a future in his chosen trade. Harry looked at Carver before nodding with a soft smile.

"I'm sure. You all will need the money that it will bring. If you think about it I already will have an apprenticeship. I will be training under Master Varathorn after all. You and the family will need it more then me. You have some training yet before you will be old enough to be the warrior you have strived to be. I do not want you all worrying about how to get by." Harry replied before hugging his little brother where he sat.

"Thank you, Harry. I'm sure it'll be a relief to mother." Marian said as she stood and hugged Harry as well.

"I will also be continuing to work when I come home. That way it can sustain you for a while after I leave again. Buy some new livestock if that's what you think is best."

"Okay, but what about Bethany? Will you try talking to her before you go?"

Harry shifted uncomfortably. She had hit a sore subject. Their little sister wanted nothing to do with him right now. It hurt, but he understood. She would need some time to heal, and to move on. He hoped that with time things would be alright. For now though; perhaps it would be best not to push the issue too far. He honestly felt that the best option was for him to leave. Maybe with time they could repair the rift that had been caused by the hurtful things said on both sides of the fight. Harry held onto that thought as he looked between his other siblings.

"Could one of you? It's just...I don't think she'll be ready to speak to me anytime soon. That last fight did a lot of damage on both sides. If I try talking to her now… I may just cause more damage. I don't think she'll understand my reasons for going with the way things are between us."

"Of course, Harry. I'll talk to her. So, a few days then?" Marian asked, referring to when he'd like to leave.

"Yeah. A few days."

123

It was a little less than a week later that Harry found himself back on the road back to the wilds. This time he wasn't in a hurry. This time he had Carver and Marian with him. They had decided not to bring horses and to walk instead. Harry had told them of the wilds, and none of them wanted to risk the horses on that terrain. Padfoot barked as he traveled with them; winding around Harry's legs before running here and there. Mother had almost demanded him to take him along. The mabari was his after all, and should travel with him. Harry had agreed, but he half suspected an ulterior motive.

Mabari were very large dogs; fiercely loyal and intelligent. He knew it made his mother feel he would be safer when Padfoot was fully grown. If it offered the woman some comfort then he was determined to do it. The pup would be good company if anything else. Padfoot reminded him so much of his namesake that it comforted him. The thought of Sirius also brought Remus to mind. Harry only wished he knew what his dad's best friends were doing. How they were doing, but that was a though he chose not to dwell on.

On foot it took them a week to reach the edge of the Kocari Wilds. Marian and Carver had wanted to continue, but Harry had made them stop. It was only mid-day, and he knew they were anxious. Both his siblings were altogether very curious of what the elves Harry would live with were like. Harry had warned them that they may be treated differently than he was. The Dalish had a distrust for humans in general. They treated Harry better only because of certain circumstances.

"Just wait. Let's take a break and relax for a while. A friend of mine should be meeting us here." Harry said as he dropped his pack and laid out on the ground at the edge of the tree line.

"What friend? How would they know you're here?" Carver asked in confusion.

"You'll see. She always seems to find me." Harry replied mysteriously.

Shrugging, Marian and Carver threw each other bemused looks. They would just have to wait. When Harry got like this there was no talking to him. The two had gotten to know his quirks well enough how he would respond to them. While their wayward brother was usually a very calm and hard working person, he also had an impish side to him. It often left them confused or with more questions, but they had come to understand it was just the way he was.

They dropped their packs as well and sat down before pulling out some of the rations they had brought along. Harry split some of the meat he had with Padfoot before settling back to wait. He listened to the quiet conversation for a while. A few hours had passed when it had turned to sniping at each other, and Harry mumbled something to Padfoot.

The next thing Marian and Carver knew, both of them had been tackled to the ground and slobbered on by an excited mabari puppy. It took a bit, and some rather rude comments, but they managed to get the dog off them. While they wiped the drool from their faces they watched as Harry pulled a bone for Padfoot out of his bag. Seeing their incredulous faces the raven haired teen snickered as he handed the dog his prize.

"Was that really necessary?" Marian grumbled alongside Carver.

"If I wanted to stop you two from having a go at each other then yes." Harry replied as he looked into the tree line.

"What are you looking for anyway?" Carver asked after a few minutes.

"My friend. She should be close. Padfoot you be on your best behavior, you hear?" He told the dog as he stood and waited.

It was a few minutes later when an animal Harry had told them about before appeared. With golden horns that twisted around each other that were almost the length of it's body, and white-golden fur, the halla came out of the tree line. She approached Harry has he smiled before holding out his arms to her. He turned to look at Marian and Carver to see their wide eyes. They watched as he greeted her with words they had never heard him speak before, and a few they had.

"Aneth ara, Hanal'ghilan! Ma serannas for coming. Are you well ma'falon?"

He asked as her hugged her and patted her shoulder. Harry smiled when he received a huff and a tug on his hair. It was to his shoulder blades now, and he had no desire to cut it. I was easier to deal with as it had grown longer. He turned to the others with a smile they had not seen in weeks.

"Come on over and say hello. This is Hanal'ghilan. I have told you of her before." He said and had to pick up Padfoot before he knocked him over.

Holding Padfoot up he watched with a smile as halla and mabari greeted each other with a few sniffs. Step one, teaching Padfoot not to chase the halla. After Hanal'ghilan had allowed a few pats from his siblings she pulled away. She gave him a gentle but insistent nudge toward the tree line. Giving her a nod he put Padfoot down and grabbed his pack. Taking his cue Marian and Carver did the same before they followed Harry and the halla into the wilds.

Harry answered their questions about Hanal'ghilan as they made their way to the camp. Carver and Marian were intrigued by the friendship shared between their brother and the beautiful halla. It was a few hours, and a lot of questions later, that they came to the edge of camp. They could barely hear the footsteps before they could see the elves, and the bows they had trained on them. It wasn't until they seen the halla that they paused and really looked. When Harry stepped out they lowered their weapons.

"Andaran atish'an everyone." He said as Mithra stepped forward with a smile and a leary look at Marian and Carver.

"Andaran atish'an Harry Hawke, Sa ehn aravas Hanal'ghilan. Are you expected?" Mithra asked him.

"Yes. Keeper Zathrian and Master Varathorn requested that I return. This is my sister and my brother. They have come only to bring me here, and to see that I am safe. My mamae was concerned about me traveling alone again." He explained and breathed easier when he seen the tension leave Mithra's shoulders.

"I see. I will take you to Keeper Zathrian and let Master Varathorn know you have arrived. Come." She replied and started walking.

"Ma serannas, Mithra."

They entered the camp and spent a few minutes walking until they found Keeper Zathrian near the fire with Hahren Sarel and the children. The elves smiled when they seen Harry and Hanal'ghilan, but were uneasy with the appearance of the other two shemlen he had brought with him. Deciding to put them at ease a bit he greeted the Keeper as Mithra darted off to let Master Varathorn know of his arrival. Harry stepped forward with a soft smile.

"Andaran atish'an Keeper Zathrian, Hahren Sarel, everyone, it is go to see you all. This is my brother Carver and my sister Marian. I've told you of them before, and this is Padfoot. Hahren Sarel would it be alright for the young ones to go play with my mabari pup. I'm afraid he still has a lot of energy." Harry asked looking to the elder.

"Of course, len. Go on and play you three." Sarel took the opportunity Harry provided to send the children off with the puppy.

While they knew Harry they did not know his siblings. Harry understood well enough that they would want the children away from the strangers. For being a shemlen the child was all too considerate to the ways and feelings of the clan. As the children went off to play with Padfoot Harry laughed as Hanal'ghilan followed them. Varathron had come up to them as the children darted around him and Padfoot about tripped him when he tried to run through the elf's legs rather than around.

"Andaran atish'an Harry. It is good to see you back. Does this mean you will be staying among us?" Keeper Zathrian asked with a nod to Varathorn as he tried not to smile himself.

"Yes, I spoke with Mamae and she agreed, but had a few conditions." Harry replied.

"What are her conditions, da'len?" Varathorn asked as he looked at the two he had not been introduced to.

"She wants me to go home part of the year, and to know where the camp is while I'm here. That's why my brother Carver and my sister Marian are with me. So they know the way when they come to get me in the spring. I would return to camp at the end of summer. Is that alright?" Harry asked as his sister and brother stepped forward from behind him to stand next to him.

"I am sorry if her conditions for Harry to stay with you seem too much. The tonic for father came too late, and she's trying to hold onto us in the only way she knows how after his passing. Carver or I would only be here for a night before returning. We understand that Harry is a special case for him to live with your people. We don't understand exactly why that is as Harry will not really tell us, but we do know there is a difference in your and Harry's beliefs to the rest of our family. Our mother asked me that I thank you on her behalf. She believes that right now this is what's best for my little brother, as do I." Marian said as she placed a hand on Harry's shoulder when Harry flinched at the mention of Malcolm's death.

"I see. Ir abelas, for your loss." Keeper Zathrian replied with a nod.

"He said he is sorry. Ma serannas, Keeper. I have brought the tonic back with me. It should be with the clan should it be needed." Harry explained first to Marian and Carver before speaking to Zathrian.

Sarel, Varathorn and Zathrian exchanged looks before Zathrian nodded. He looked back to Harry and gave a gentle smile. He understood loss all too well. Harry would need time, and he could have that with the clan to support him. Zathrian was known well for his hatred of humans, but in the few days Harry had spent with the clan he had seen with his own eyes the difference the teen held to others of his kind.

Harry was a hard worker who didn't complain and would work himself to exhaustion for the sake of another. He had suffered enough to have become jaded from those experiences, but had the most kind and gentle soul. Harry learned quickly, and used what he had learned to help others. The children had become quite taken with him already. Zathrian, Sarel, and Varathron had asked others within the clan of their opinions on the little mage. In the time he had spent with them already he had endeared himself to many of their people. He was the chosen companion of Hanal'ghilan, and many of the clan had been starting to understand why. Harry would be welcome among them.

"It is fine, len. Come, make yourselves comfortable around the fire."

123

The next day Carver and Marian left for Lothering. Harry and Hanal'ghilan had escorted them back to the edge of the Wilds with the company of Mithra and a few of the other hunters. They had been more comfortable leaving Harry with the clan than they had expected to be. The time had passed quietly the night before, and Carver and Marian had gotten to know a bit about a few of the people Harry would be staying with.

Harry watched as they left before following Hanal'ghilan back into the trees. He would now be helping the Clan, and would focus on that. While he held his family in his thoughts he knew they would be okay. He would return to them soon enough, but for now it was time to allow himself to heal from his loss. He had lost the only father he had known. He would take his time to heal, but he would also work to contribute back to those who made it possible.

'Asha'bellanar… what is it really you will ask of me, and when?'

123456

Translations found on various sites. Some may not be entirely correct, but it was as close as I could get without just making things up.

Mamae: Mother

Babae: Father

Aneth ara: A sociable or friendly greeting, more commonly used among the Dalish themselves rather than with outsiders. Literally: "My safe place"

Hanal'ghilan: "the pathfinder;" Elvish name for the mythical golden halla said by the Dalish to appear during times of great need

Ma serannas: My thanks (Thank you)

Andaran atish'an: Enter this place in peace. A formal elven greeting. Literally: "I dwell in this place, a place of peace."

Sa ehn aravas Hanal'ghilan: One who journeys (travels with) the pathfinder.

Da'len: little child, or "little one"

Len: Child

Ir abelas: I am sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Well this is it for Chapter Six. Next comes the arrival of the Blight in Chapter Seven. I have kept to some of the original wording and such to make everything flow a little more naturally. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I've tried to show the character development as best I can. I'm placing some hints and teasers as there are points in some of these chapters that will be better explained either later in this story, or in the sequel. Just know that these teasers are there for a reason, and don't hate me too much because the answers will not be given right away. -Ryu


	7. Chapter 7

The Other Hawke

By: Ryu Katanna  
Beta:  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter Seven

Time had moved quickly and three years had passed before they knew it. It was early spring and Harry was now nineteen. He had lived among the Dalish as much as he had his family in the time since he had woken in the Brecilian Forest. It showed in some ways such as how he acted, and in how he believed. He was alright around other humans, but he got along more with the elves. With the humans there was always the threat of the templars showing up at your door. 

He had studied the Chantry's beliefs, and did not hold them in high regard. The Chantry tried to act as a governing body rather than just something to give people hope. In fact it took away hope with the way they went on about their Maker abandoning them. No, Harry didn’t agree with their teachings. Why should he subjegate himself to a god who had supposedly abandoned them for acts committed long ago?

He followed no gods, but had been accepted as a source of information. Harry had been learning as much in the Fade as he could. It was his hope to bring some of what the elves had lost back to them. He kept a book to write down what he’d found, but he knew it would take some traveling to find what he sought. Even with as strong of a connection to the Fade as he had from being a dreamer he was limited to the history of the location he slept. He was still learning the extent of his power and what he could do, with no teacher, it had been hard.

The stories about him grew over the years as they would sometimes interact with members of other clans. The young shemlen who walked with Hanal'ghilan, and lived among the Dalish. When he had reunited to the clan after he came of age, and they had told him of their wish to grant him the vallaslin, he had already known what he would do. He had taken the blood writings and carried them with pride as a symbol of who he was to the Dalish. A symbol of his commitment, as well as maturity. 

No, they did not mark his face in the way of their people. Instead they had marked his arms. Starting at each wrist the vallaslin crept up his arms to his shoulder in an intricate pattern much like the halla's horns. It marked him as the companion to the Pathfinder. His mother had a fit when he had returned, but she had adjusted well even though he had not really explained what it meant.

The process had taken several days. The camp had been silent as was tradition, and Harry had proven himself in their eyes. The vallaslin had been painful, but he had accepted the pain without uttering a sound. He was and adult among the Dalish now.

He still didn't understand fully why the Dalish had welcomed him they way they did. He did know that somehow he had become a symbol to the people. He had seemingly been chosen by the halla of legend, and she had been guiding his path since she had found him. Hanal’ghilan came and went as she pleased, but it was Harry she had always sought out when with the clan.

He had grown in his time with them, and he had learned in that time. Master Varathorn had taught him everything he knew, including working with Ironbark. Harry had taken to his training in healing under Keeper Zathrian and his First Lanaya like a fish to water. They treated him as one of their own, and it was with this acceptance that Harry had become as close to one of them as a human could.

Harry now loved his life here in Thedas; the ups and the downs. He had healed after the loss of Malcolm, but his relationship with Bethany was still strained. Marian tried the best she could the keep things together at home with his mother. It hadn't stopped Carver from joining the King's Army though. Life moved on, and things changed.

The blight had started in the South. Darkspawn had started to appear in the Kocari Wilds, and the clan had decided to head north toward the Brecilian Forest. Harry had been prompted by Hanal’ghilan to make his way home to Lothering with Padfoot, now fully grown, and always following at his heel. Hanal’ghilan has seen them off before disappearing into the trees to wherever it was she went when she left Harry. She was always able to find him whenever she had deemed to do so. 

He felt some anxiety when he said his goodbyes to the clan as they headed north east. He felt some trepidation for them. Something bad was about to happen. It always did when he found some happiness.

123

"Mamae!" Harry shouted as he moved in front of the genlock headed for his mother and stabbed it in the neck.

He had been home only a week when the darkspawn attacked. Carver had made it home in just enough time to warn them with a few hurlocks on his heels. Now they fled from Lothering blindly just to get away as Lothering burned behind them. Leandra fell, gasping for breath to the ground as a group of hurlocks came up on her from behind. Harry grasped ahold of her arm and pulled her away. Bethany quickly threw up a fire wall spell to cover her and killed one in the flames. Padfoot was growling as he tore through darkspawn wildly. Carver took out another with his sword, and Marian with her staff blade. They all took a breath as Bethany's spell blocked the path of any more.

"I think that's all of them." Carver said as he came to stand between Marian and Harry.

"For the moment." Bethany replied.

"Fenedhis lasa. They came on so fast." Harry cursed as he looked at the sadness on his mother's face.

"Maker save us. We've lost it all. Everything you father and I built." Leandra said sadly as she looked at the ground.

"Not everything, Mamae. We're still here. Together." 

"Harry's right, mother. I know how much Lothering meant to you, but we have to move. There will be more of them soon." Marian said as she tried to comfort her.

"Yes, your right."

"We should have run sooner. Why did you make us wait so long?" She said with a bit of an accusation to Harry as she looked at Carver.

"Why are you looking at me? I've been running since Ostagar." Carver said in defence; he knew Harry had insisted until the last moment hoping he'd make it home in time.

"I didn't know they'd be moving this fast. It was good we did though or we may have lost Carver to those damned things." Harry defended himself as clenched his jaw in irritation.

"Enough. The blight isn't going to wait while you three stand here bickering." Marian interrupted as she spotted a few more hurlocks gathering on the other side of the fire.

"Your sister is right. Listen to her." Leandra told her younger three.

"Then let's get out of here." Carver replied as they followed Marian’s lead and started moving.

The family moved while they kept watch for other darkspawn as they made their way forward. They came to a curving hill before Harry recognized where they were. They were just north of the wilds. He had spent enough time in this area to know his way around, but they needed to figure out where to go. It was as he had that thought that Bethany asked with a slight groan.

"Where are we going?"

"Away from the darkspawn, where else?" Carver replied as he turned to look back at her like she had just asked the most stupid question he had ever heard.

"And then where? We can't just wander, aimlessly. We're not like Harry's Dalish friends." 

"Hey! That was uncalled for, but she is right. We need to go somewhere. I vote away from here." Harry responded; a little angry at her jib toward the people that had helped him in what had been a dark time.

"Wherever we go the most important thing is that we stay together." Marian said as she looked between the three of them.

"That's what I said before we even left!"

Harry could feel the headache behind his eyes building. Padfoots whining whimper was not making it any better. He could only curse himself for not grabbing his other healing bag. He had an elixir in there that would have worked wonders, but no, he hadn't had time to grab it. Leandra walked back to them with a thoughtful look. He could only blink at her stupidly as she spoke.

"We could go to Kirkwall."

"Kirkwall?" Marian choked before Bethany's worried voice chimed in.

"There are a lot more templars in Kirkwall, mother. Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"I know that, but we still have family there, and an estate." Leandra explained softly.

Harry groaned as Bethany sighed and started talking about getting to Gwarren. There were so many ways this could all go wrong. He vaguely heard Carver start speaking as the thought about not seeing his Dalish friends for a very long time sunk in. If they all even survived this mess.

Feeling a tugging on his sleeve he turned to see Carver pulling him to follow. He focused his attention back to the situation they were in now. It seemed to have been decided that they would be going to Kirkwall. Well, Harry had lived with the Dalish in the a few different places. So there were more templars. He could adjust to hide his secrets. He followed behind Bethany to keep an eye behind them. He didn't see anything for the moment, but he knew his sister's spell would wear out soon. They didn't get very far before the could hear a battle ahead of them. 

Seeing a flash out of the corner of his eye he raised his Dar'Misu out of reflex to slice across the chest of a Hurlock. He knew they would be coming from behind! It was a while later by the time the darkspawn had all fallen when he turned to see where everyone was. He could see his family gathered around a woman with ginger hair who was helping a man up. Harry didn't pay much attention until he heard what the man said.

"Apostate, keep your distance." The man's templar uniform flashed in the sun.

"Well the maker has a sense of humor. Darkspawn and now a templar. I thought they had all abandoned Lothering." Bethany said with a dry unamused huff.

"The spawn are clear in their intent, but a mage is always unknown. The Order dictates..."

"Wesley..." The woman called to him.

"The Order dictates..." Wesley repeated now in a stronger voice as he starting walking toward Bethany, but was quickly cut of by Marian with Harry a little behind her.

"Now you just sound like a broken record. We get the idea already, we just don't care. I will start caring if you get any closer to my little sister though." Harry warned the templar to back off.

"Dear they saved us. The Maker understands." The woman said softly as Wesley kept giving Marian a sever look.

'Is he trying to win a staring contest now?' Harry thought just before the man backed off a few steps.

"Of course."The templar finally said as he went to stand beside the woman.

"I am Aveline Vallen. This is my husband Sir Wesley. We can hate each other when we're safe from the horde."

Harry tuned out of anything that was said after as he studied the two with a healers eye. Aveline looked tired, but physically fine. Her husband was worse off. His arm was obviously going to be useless for the immediate future, and his skin was ashen. His ears perked as he heard the man's own assessment and gave a sigh. He didn't want too, but he would extend one kindness as he stepped forward.

"Let me see. If I can't help then I can at least numb the pain for you." He offered.

The couple seemed taken aback, but had all too different reactions. Aveline gave a soft smile, and her eyes showed her thanks at his offer. Wesley though showed his distrust with his whole body. The man seemed to try to stare Harry down in much the same way as he had to Harry's older sister. He let the irritation pass over him as he would when dealing with a petulant child.

"Why should I trust a mage?" The templar growled; to which Carver stepped forward aggressively and answered.

"Maybe because this mage is my brother, and a skilled healer. If your sword arm is a loss; he could tell you."

Wesley backed down for a moment as he thought. He looked ready to decline when Aveline drew his focus. She obviously wanted it looked at, and things were quiet for the moment. He gave a sigh of defeat before he nodded his accent. Harry stepped forward and prodded at the man's arm for a few minutes before he opened his hip bag where he kept his potions in a separate compartment from his toxins. Pulling out a regeneration potion he held it out to the man as he spoke.

"Well it's not a complete loss. Don't use it until it's healed completely and it should be fine. Drink this as it'll help for now. I am concerned about your complexion though. Your skin is ashen and your eyes are glazed and a bit clouded." Harry instructed as Wesley took the potion from his fingers and hesitated only slightly before downing it after a look from his wife.

"Thank you." Aveline said with an appreciative smile.

"Not a problem." Harry mumbled as he stepped back to stand with Carver as Aveline continued.

"For now, we move with you. North is cut off. We barely escaped the main body of the horde."

"Then we're trapped. The wilds are to the south. That's no way out." Carver replied.

"We have no choice. The darkspawn have us fenced in. We go south." Marian commanded as she started walking.

They traveled for a while fighting darkspawn as they went. Harry was a little startled when Aveline walked up beside him and started speaking. The woman didn't seem bad to Harry. He wouldn't even have a problem with her husband if he didn't use his beliefs to justify what the templars did to mages. After Voldemort he really couldn't stand anyone who thought they had a say in how another person should live their life. It was fine to have an opinion, but to force another the live as you believe they should was too much.

"I notice that even though you're a mage and carry a staff you fight more like a rogue. Why is that?" Aveline voice had gentle quality to it that told him she only asked out of curiosity.

"For the same reasons I studied healing and crafting. Just because I have it doesn't mean I believe in using it. I do not use magic to fight. I might not have even found a use for it at all if I hadn't been interested in healing. Even then it is because the magic is only a tool. I have used it to hunt, but only to trap the prey. If I must cause harm I would rather do it by my own hand." Harry explained.

It was true. Harry had not used his magic to cause real harm to another. He was too afraid. He didn't want to turn out to be a man like Voldemort. A man who thought he was better than others just because he had been born with something others were not. If he was going to do something to hurt someone it would be by his own hand. He would not push the blame off onto his magic. 

Aveline went quiet as they walked up a hill to come to what looked like a raised platform of ground. Everyone spread out a bit as they looked to see which path to take. That was when Harry felt it. The ground shook, and Harry watched with rising horror as a giant ogre charged through them. He fell to the side and rolled away before looking back up to avoid the sharp edge of its horns. He could see Bethany in front of their mother raising her staff to defend them. He couldn't move fast enough to get up as the ogre picked Bethany up by her shoulders and started slamming her into the ground. He was finally on his feet and threw his Dar'Misu into the creature's side. The ogre roared in pain as it threw his sister away like a broken toy and charged toward Marian and Aveline.

"Bethany!" He heard his mother cry and run toward her child.

Padfoot covered him as he moved. Harry managed to dodge around to reach the women as he let the others take care of the chaos around him. His hands were covered in blood as he focused his magic into his palms. Pushing the healing magic into his sister did nothing. He reached for his pack to pull out a potion as the fighting settled and his mother cried. The vial slipped as he grasped it and yanked of the cap. Taking Bethany's head into his hand he tried the pore the healing potion into her mouth, but she would not swallow. She did not choke on the liquid. She was not breathing... A muscled arm pulled him away into a strong chest and Harry fought against it harder until he heard a voice off to the side.

"I'm sorry, mistress. You daughter is gone." Aveline said, and Harry shruck back into Carver's arms as his body shuddered in grief.

"No, These things will not take Bethany! Harry! Do something!" His mother replied as she held her youngest child.

"Bethany risked her life to save us." Marian said as she kneeled next to Carver and Harry in front of their mother.

"I don't want a hero. I want my daughter!" 

Harry closed his eyes in grief. It was happening again. Too late. He had been too late to bring the tonic home to save their father. Now he was too late getting to Bethany to save his little sister. Now every word their mother spoke was like a dagger to his chest.

"How could you let her charge off like that? Oh, my poor little girl. My sweetheart."

"If we stand here weeping, the darkspawn will take the rest of us too." Carver's voice vibrated through Harry from where he was pulled into his side.

"Allow me to commend your daughter's soul to the Maker, mistress." Wesley said as he and Aveline stepped forward.

Harry vaguely registered what he said as he stood. Harry stumbled numbly over to the the ogre's corpse. There in it's side his Dar'Misu was deeply lodged. Reaching down, Harry pulled the blade from the monster's flesh. Seeing a flash of metal just to the side of him he flipped the blade as he readied himself for a fight. To the other side he could hear Aveline curse.

"Flames. We're too late."

The darkspawn came from all sides. He could barely hear the battle cries from the others as he took the grief over Bethany's death out on the darkspawn. He killed any he could get into his reach with a blind and single minded purpose. It didn't do him any good. More just seemed to pop up for every one he killed.

'Like daisies!" He thought as he remembered the saying from his old world.

'Damned ugly daisies.'

"There's just no end to them!" Carver growled as the group was backed up around Leandra and Wesley.

Hurlocks snarled in front of them and Harry tensed himself for the start of another round. As he was getting ready to lash out with his blade he heard something else take a snarling breath behind them. His body froze for a second in terror. He knew that sound. He had not heard it since he was fourteen, but it was something he would remember all his life.

'No, there's just no way this day could get any worse.' He thought as her turned to see a large red dragon unfold its wings and roar.

"It can. It really can!" Harry mumbled to himself as he shifted closer into his brother and took a step back.

The next thing anyone knew they were all hitting the ground as the dragon swooped down over them. It's flame breath tore through the darkspawn as it turned to make another pass. Landing on the ground it used it's breath again; decimating most of the darkspawn that was left and sending the rest running. The dragon picked one up in it's claws before looking at them and pausing for a moment. 

Harry gaped as the dragon was then shrouded in a swirling light opalescent light as it shrunk into a figure he had seen before. The white haired old woman was dressed in the same red skin tight leather dragon hide she had been three years before. She carried the dead flaming hurlock the dragon had held as she walked toward them. Harry bowed his head slightly in respect, the gesture going unseen by the others, but receiving a slight tilt of her head in acknowledgment.

Harry listened intently as Asha'bellanar spoke to Marian and Carver. Marian's sarcasm seeming to play to her benefit. Harry listened as the woman laughed. It wasn't until a minute later when he stepped forward to Marians side that he froze. He felt dread as he looked to his sister at the words. Harry knew the others would not understand the words as he did. The words the woman spoke as prophecy.

"Hurled into the darkness you fight, and the world will shake before you."

Harry watched on as she turned and stared off into nowhere and spoke again. This time Harry knew something was happening here. Asha'bellanar was deciding to make one of her deals.

"Is it chance, or fate. I can never decide."

He listened as she spoke. A favor for a favor. That was the bargain she was known for. He owed her already, but this time it wasn’t him who she would offer. It was Marian.

She was offering to get them to safety away from the horde. What was it she would ask in exchange? He had heard the stories from the Dalish. She was unpredictable at the best of times. His attention was drawn to his sister as she asked everyone what they thought before turning to look at Harry. Taking this as his queue to speak he looked back to Marian.

"Asha'bellanar speaks true. She would uphold her end of the bargain. Accept her deal. It is a fools hope to make it to Gwarren without aid." He replied to Marian before looking to the 'Witch of the Wilds' as she called herself and speaking again.

"And I will assure our end is upheld as well."

"Am I missing something?" Marian asked him.

"Think for a moment, sister. Aveline has called her the Witch of the Wilds. I have lived in these wilds with the clan twice now. We are...known to one another." Harry replied with a nod to Flemeth.

"Well, Harry seems to trust your word. We don't have much choice. I will agree to your bargain." Marian answered.

"We never do. There is a clan of Dalish elves near the city of Kirkwall. Deliver this amulet to their Keeper; Marethari. Do as she asks with it, and I will consider this debt paid in full." She answered as she handed the amulet to Marian before turning and continuing to speak.

"Before I take you anywhere, however, there is another matter."

Harry turned to see what she spoke of before realizing Wesley was on the ground; writhing in Avelins arms. He hurried over to his side to take a look at him. The templars coloring had gotten a lot worse, and his eyes had clouded over almost completely to a milky white. As he listened to the others speak he knew he could do nothing for the man. He had no cure for the blight sickness. As the man pleaded with his wife to end it Harry looked up at her.

"I can make it so he won't feel anything, Aveline. That is the only mercy I can offer. I can do nothing more for him. I'm sorry."

"Do it."Aveline replied as she gathered her courage.

Nodding, Harry opened his bag to his toxins. Pulling out the ground deathroot extract he unstoppered the vial. Tilting Wesley's head he poured half the bottle into his mouth before stoppering the vial and storing it away. He watched as the man's body started to go lax and numb when the toxin went to work. Giving a small nod to Aveline he stood and walked away.

"Without an end, there can be no peace." Asha'bellanar told Aveline after she had dealt the killing blow before turning and walking away.

"It gets no easier. Your struggles have only just begun."

123

Asha'Bellanar had gotten them to Gwarren where they bartered what they had and took ship. They had spent a week now on the ship,and were told it would yet be another week as the hull was lashed with the storm that raized outside. They were down in the cargo hold with many others who were also fleeing the Blight. Leandra leaned against Marian looking like she just wished she could fall asleep. Marian sat staring at the sky through the grate on the deck as the rain poured down while Aveline lay restlessly on the floor nearby. Carver was pressed with his back against Harry's as they used each other as support to sit up, and Padfoot used his leg as a pillow.

Things looked bleak, and Harry could not help but worry for his family. The Blight had destroyed almost everything. Their home in Lothering was gone. His home with Keeper Zathrian's clan was gone. He did not know if his friends lived, and his little sister was dead. All he now had left were the three that remained other than himself who carried the Hawke name.

The thought of Bethany made his throat clench shut. They had never really resolved their issues after Malcolm's death. The anger had stagnated and they had licked their own wounds alone. He had adored his little sister, but truthfully he felt he had lost her long ago. She had never forgiven him, and he in turn had avoided her. It all seemed so pointless now. He couldn't feel the pain of her loss, or even any guilt over her death. All he felt was regret. Regret that she had died still hating him. The regret that he had not tried nearly hard enough to fix things. They had not even been able to bury her.

Thinking about her he remembered a Dalish lullaby he had sung to her a few times. That was back when he had first come to live with them, and their relationship had been a good one. The girl had loved the lilting tune of the language. While she had not understood what the words meant; it had relaxed her. Thinking of it now he started to sing as to try to give the others packed away in this hold some peace.  
"Elgara vallas, da'len, melava somniar. Mala tara aravas, ara ma'desen melar. Iras ma ghilas, da'len, ara ma'nedan ashir. Dirthara lothlenan'as, bal emma mala dir. Tel'enfenim, da'len, Irassal ma ghilas. Ma garas mir renan-- Ara ma'athlan vhenas. Ara ma'athlan vhenas." He sang a few more verses before he stopped and looked around. 

His mother and Aveline appeared to be sleeping now. Marian had a gentle smile on her face as she looked to the sky in remembrance. Harry felt Carver shift against his back, and lay his head on one of Harry's shoulders.

"I remember that song." He said.

"Mmm. I used to have to sing it a lot." Harry replied, and then went quiet.

For a long time he allowed himself to sit there. Things were changing again. The passing of time was one thing that could not be stopped. He looked up to the dark and gloomy sky, and let himself be lost in memories of the people and places he could never have back.

123

They had finally reached Kirkwall, but the blasted guards weren't letting anyone into the city. It took fighting deserters for Captain Ewald to even agree to find and send their Uncle to them. Now, they had been waiting in the Gallows for three days. Aveline couldn't stop pacing as the rest of them stood there waiting. They were lucky enough that water was available, but food was pretty scarce in that time. All this waiting and no action was driving Harry up the wall. He had never been an overly patient person, and it seemed he wasn't the only one.

"It's been three days. This waiting has to end." Aveline said.

"I'm sure it won't be much longer. Gamlen must still be looking for us!" Leandra tried to pacify the woman.

"And if he's not?"

"Wait, I think someone's coming." Marian said making them all look toward the entrance to the city from the Gallows.

An older man with short grey hair and a shadow of stubble was walking out before he stopped and started looking around. He looked like he must have been around Leandra's age. It wasn't long before he spotted them and started making his way over. Apparently this man was their Uncle Gamlen; as he started speaking to Leandra, who almost threw herself into his arms. 

"Gamlen!"

"Let me say up front, I wasn't expecting this. The Blight, your husband dead...I'd pretty much figured you'd be Fereldan for life." Gamlen said as she released him.

"Oh, Gamlen, we came too late. My darling Bethany didn't make it. Andraste guide her." Leandra said sadly as she looked first at Marian, Harry, and Carver before turning her head back to Gamlen.

"Oh, Maker save me. Leandra, don't drop this on me here. I don't even know if I can help you get in." Gamlen sighed gruffly with his hand over his eyes as he shook his head.

"I'm more concerned about mother. Can you get her in at least?" Marian asked.

"No. We stay together!" Leandra objected before Harry could agree with Marian.

"I was hoping to grease some palms, but the knight-commander's been cracking down. We're gonna need more grease." Gamlen answered.

"But...what about the estate? Surely father left something when he died.” Leandra asked worriedly.

"Right, about the estate. It's, uh, gone. To settle a debt. I'd been meaning to write you!" Gamlen said nervously as he looked away. 

Harry's eyes narrowed at this. The man was acting just a bit suspiciously. This was something he would have to check into later. Their Uncle was coming across as a bit of a weasel. All shifty and a bit flighty. His trust in humans outside of his immediate family was already strained, and though this man was their Uncle, something in his tone seemed a little off.

"Then there's no hope." Leandra said sadly as she lowered her head in defeat.

"Not quite. I know some people who might help...if you're not too delicate about the company you keep." Gamlen interject as he looked at Harry and his siblings.

"Mother said our family was wealthy. You really can't help us?" Marian asked as Harry watched their Uncle with an observing eye.

"I am blighted helping! I've got two offers of work from the people who've got the coin enough to open those gates." He replied defensively.

"I still can't believe you sold the estate. Gamlen, how could you?" Leandra asked in a voice of disappointment.

"Well I didn't expect your blasted family to show up on my doorstep. I've got a nice place in Lowtown. You'll see. It'll all work out." 

Somehow Harry doubted this as he listened to the conversation. When Gamlen got to the catch, Harry stiffened. A year working off their debt? Depending what it was they may not be so bad off, but he refused to actively do something against his principles. He had only a few as it was. If it came down to it, his family could take the deal, but he could go looking for a Dalish clan. Hadn't Asha'bellanar mentioned a clan nearby? It would break his mother's heart for him to leave them after Bethany's death, but... Between a mercenary company and a smuggler he wasn't liking the options. The way Gamlen spoke of this ‘deal’ they could be no better than servants jumping through hoops on command. Even so, he could hear Marian agreeing to speak with them.

Marian took them first to the mercenary, Meeran. Harry didn't like the look of the man. He liked it even less with how proud he seemed of the money he made off the deaths of others. Harry tapped his sister's arm once to get her attention. Giving a small shake of his head he turned away. 

"Give us some time to think over your offer." Marian said when she seen this and then followed Harry.

"What was that about?" Aveline asked.

"Harry didn't like him. He's usually a pretty good judge of character." Marian answered.

"Why didn't you like him?" Carver asked.

"Too proud of the coin he makes from killing others. He's the kind who would stab us in the back if we did something he didn't like." Harry answered as he walked.

They found Athenril on the other side of the Gallows. She seemed the better option. She was very upfront and frank with her reasons, and what they did. Aveline didn't seem to like her much, and Carver was unsure. She openly admitted her group were neither killers nor slavers. At least Harry wouldn't have to worry about that. He tapped Marian's arm again, but nodded this time.

"Alright. Tell me what you need done."

After they had dealt with Cavril they returned to speak to Athenril before making their way back to Gamlen and Leandra. Athenril would get them into the city. They would have to work for a year to pay off the debt, but Harry didn't mind that. He had no problem with weather or not something was legal. As long as it wasn't slaves they would be smuggling then he was fine. Anything else was fair game. Most things that needed smuggling was because it was prohibited by the Chantry anyway.

"I'll speak to Athenril, and see when the bribes can be made. Wait here." Gamlen said as he headed off the way they came.

"I guess we did it. We're here to stay. At least for a while." Carver said as they all looked up at Kirkwall.

"The Blight may still spread, but for now we have a new home."Marian replied.

"If only Bethany were here with us." Leandra said.

"And Wesley." Aveline replied.

"Let's just see what happens. We have a long year ahead of us." Marian said with a small smile.

'Yes, a long year, and then who knows what will happen." Harry thought as Asha'bellanar's words played through his mind for a while later.

123456  
Translations found on various sites. Some may not be entirely correct, but it was as close as I could get without just making things up.

Vallaslin: Blood writing. The art of tattooing adopted by some elves to more prominently (and some might say belligerently) display their worship of the traditional elven pantheon. 

Fenedhis lasa: an expansion on Fenedhis, a common curse

Asha'bellanar: "The Woman of Many Years." How the Dalish refer to Flemeth

Mir Da'len Somniar - a Dalish Lullaby

Elgara vallas, da'len  
Melava somniar  
Mala tara aravas  
Ara ma'desen melar  
Iras ma ghilas, da'len  
Ara ma'nedan ashir  
Dirthara lothlenan'as  
Bal emma mala dir  
Tel'enfenim, da'len  
Irassal ma ghilas  
Ma garas mir renan  
Ara ma'athlan vhenas  
Ara ma'athlan vhenas  
Sun sets, little one,  
Time to dream  
Your mind journeys,  
But I will hold you here.  
Where will you go, little one  
Lost to me in sleep?  
Seek truth in a forgotten land  
Deep with in your heart.  
Never fear, little one,  
Wherever you shall go.  
Follow my voice--  
I will call you home.  
I will call you home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Longest chapter to date! Thank you for the reviews and I'll just answer a few things now. I've had a few asking about pairings. I have them listed but I'll write it here as well. It will eventually be Fenris/Harry and a side of Isabella/Hawke. Also I've had some comments and questions on what may happen in the future of the story. All I will say is that you will read and find out. I started writing this with the plot and all major events down in my notes, and have a clear view on what all will be happening. I'm currently working on Chapter 14 at the moment, and so most of the time what I've been asked about is already written. I don't mind questions though, and it helps me make sure the information is there. Let me know what you think! -Ryu


	8. Chapter 8

The Other Hawke

By: Ryu Katanna  
Beta:  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter Eight

A year had passed since they had fled the Blight and come to Kirkwall. Harry had been kept busy while working for Athenril. They had gotten along well, and he had made contacts in the undercity. Athenril had helped him to know how to survive here just by watching. Harry was actually thankful to her for it. He had kept the vallaslin on his arms wrapped so as not to attract attention, and rarely carried his staff as it was pretty distinctive. There had been little opportunity to put his crafting skills to good use though. The materials he needed were pretty scarce, and he had yet to travel outside the walls of Kirkwall without an entourage of Athenril’s men to find more. She felt she needed to keep an eye on her investment. As much as Harry didn’t like it, he could understand why she did so.

Carver hadn't taken to their new life as well as Harry had. He had been disgusted by most of the jobs they had been sent on. He had been angry, so angry, since Bethany died. Nothing had seemed to go right for him in this city. His recently denied attempt to join the city guard had left him bitter. Harry could only be there for him as he tried to find his place in their new life. He hated seeing his brother like that. Carver had started closing himself off even to Harry, and it had left him worried for the younger man.

Marian, on the other hand, hadn't said much for or against the work they did. Her attention was elsewhere. As the oldest she had taken up the mantle as head of the family. She looked out for her brothers the best she could, but they hadn't been making it easy on her. She and Carver had never had the best of relationships to begin with, and the new life they were trying to build wasn't helping. She had always been protective of Harry, and his associations with the people in the undercity worried her.

A lot had happened in that year. Word arrived to the city that the Blight had been defeated by a warden. The warden had been granted the title of the Hero of Ferelden, but at great cost. Harry hadn't heard any names, but he had heard that she had been a Dalish elf. He mourned for her clan. She must have been one amazing woman, and her loss to the clan she belonged had to have been hard for her people. Yes, she had gained a title to be proud of, but what use was a title when the person was gone?

A great storm had also wrecked a qunari dreadnought ship off the shore of Kirkwall. It had left hundreds of their people stranded in the city; unable to return home. The Viscount had granted them space off the docks to make camp. Harry felt some sympathy for their plight. He knew all too well what it was like not being able to return home.

The templars power within the city had grown stronger, and now his family were on their own to keep out of their notice. It had left Marian, Carver and Harry scrambling to find a way. They needed money, status, or just anything that would make the templars hesitate if they attempted to come after them. This had led them to where they were now. Marian and Carver were in Hightown checking out a lead telling of an expedition into the Deep Roads. While they did this, Harry was in Darktown with Padfoot listening to the whispers of those who lived in this part of the city.

He checked with a few contacts, but none of them had yielded much of anything but a few rumors. That was, at least, until he spotted an old associate. The elven man was hunched over a table as he worked on something. Most likely a grenade from the look of it. Smirking a bit, Harry approached him, but tried not to startle him. If it was a grenade, he didn't want it going off in their faces. It wasn't long until Padfoots restless movements while they waited caught his attention.

"Hello, Tomwise, it's been a while."

"Oh..Harry, and Padfoot is with you today. I see you've managed to slip away from Hawkes gaze." Tomwise replied with a small smirk.

"Yes. Yes. Laugh it up. The way she treats me you would think Carver was the older of the two of us." Harry grumped as he crossed his arms petulantly.

"She wasn't that bad. So what brings you to me? Can't imagine you have a need for my talents. You can mix up anything I can just as well on your own." Tomwise replied with a small chuckle.

"I can't stop to speak with an old acquaintance? Come now Tomwise, you know me at least better than that." Harry said with a small smile.

Tomwise shook his head in bemusement. He had spent some time around the human while employed by Athenril. While his sister was almost diplomatic in her thinking she did have a wit about her. Harry though; well one could never quite pin him down. You never knew what would come out of his mouth, and it made it harder to know what he was really thinking. It would be a great asset to him here in Kirkwall.

"Of course."

123

Harry moved quickly out of Darktown and made his way into Hightown. He had spent more time talking about poisons and some new inventive ideas with Tomwise than he had anticipated. Now he moved toward the dwarven merchants guild to try tracking down his siblings. They must have found the information they had been looking for by now. It wasn't long before Harry spotted them walking with a dwarf. A dwarf with blonde hair, no beard, and a crossbow on his back.

'Well that's interesting.' He thought before calling to his brother.

"Carver!"

Carver, Marian, and the dwarf all stopped as he came up to them with Padfoot following at his heel as he always did. Marian's eyes showed suspicion of where he'd been. Harry shrugged it off. He would never get the woman to believe he could handle himself just fine on his own.

"Harry! It's about time. Where have you been? You were supposed to meet with us earlier." Carver replied as they started walking again; Harry following as they headed in the direction of Viscount's Way.

"Sorry, I got held up." Harry replied with a shrug as he looked at the dwarf curiously.

"I'm sure you did. Harry, this is Varric Tethras. Varric, meet our brother Harry Hawke. Varric is Bartrand's brother. He may have a way into the expedition. We're going to need a bit of coin, but I'll explain later." Marian said as they started climbing the stairs.

"I see. Well met, Serah. So coin is the goal. How much coin exactly, and have you tried the chanter's board?" Harry asked as he mumbled about there being too many bloody stairs in this town; causing Varric to chuckle in amusement.

"Fifty sovereigns is what it'll take to convince Bartrand to take your sister as a partner on the expedition. We had just left the merchants guild before you blew in." Varric replied as they made it to the top of the stairs.

"Wait a minute. Why are we going into the Viscount's Keep?" Harry said slightly nervously as he realized where they were.

"We're going to the barracks-" No sooner had Marian said it when Harry had turned around and attempted a mad dash back down the stairs.

Varric's eyes widened in surprise as Carver reached out and grabbed Harry by the back of his jacket in a snap second. It was a quick movement; like Harry's attempt at taking off had been anticipated. The dwarf could not help the deep chuckle as Harry struggled against his younger brother's grip. Carver sighed in exasperation as he hauled Harry back in front of the door.

"Looking forward to seeing Aveline that much, huh?" Carver said in both a little humor and sadistic glee.

"Let me go, Carver! I am not going in there. She'll roast me! You know how she gets." Harry whined and tried to pull away as Marian went to open the door.

"Come now short stuff. The guardswoman can't be all that bad." Varric said as he watched Harry straighten and play at a fearful look across his face as he stared at Varric in abject horror.

"Then you don't know Aveline. I have bigger and better dreams than to listen as that woman tears into me. She's an absolute menace." Harry said in all seriousness before he winced as Carver pushed him through the door.

"You just say that because she treats you as much like a little brother as Marian does." Carver said as he let him go when to doors shut behind them; leaving Padfoot to wait for them.

"Oh, no. She's worse than Marian about some things." Harry replied as he seemed to have given up with a look of defeat and started walking.

Varric could not help the gleam that entered his eye when they made their way up the stairs to the barracks. There was a story here, and Harry Hawke was turning out to be quite the character. The middle Hawke sibling seemed to have a personality that contradicted onto itself. 

They had found Aveline quickly as she was standing in front of the roster when they walked in. Varric could see Harry duck around behind Carver as he stood next to him while Aveline and Hawke spoke. He started to get a few suspicions on why Harry had not wanted to come when he looked at Carver for his reaction. Carver had a small smirk gracing his face when Harry squeaked as Aveline mentioned his name. He could see the guard look towards them with a small frown before she approached them. Saying hello to Carver she then moved a step around him to see Harry were he had crouched slightly.

"Hello Harry." Aveline said with a small scowl and an intense gaze.

Varric couldn't hold in the laugh as Harry gave another squeak of fright and almost fell behind him. Varric could feel Harry shift behind his back and use him for a shield as he peeked over the dwarfs shoulder. Harry blinked as widely and innocently as he could while he pouted up into the stern faced Aveline. He knew he should have tried harder to get away...

"Hello Aveline. Have you met Varric yet? This is Varric Tethras. Varric, this is Aveline Vallen."

"Don't even try it, Harry Hawke. The sweet faced innocent act isn't going to work this time." Aveline said as everyone could hear Marian sigh from where she stood.

"This is the reason you the reason you tried to bolt? What did he do now?" She asked in exasperation and rubbed her hand over her eyes.

"Nothing! I'm innocent! Carver, please say I'm innocent." Harry whined a bit in his defence as he looked to his brother to save him.

"I'm innocent, Harry." Carver made the excuse with a smile, and Varric could hear Harry huff as Aveline pulled him up and in front of the group.

"Really Harry. Itching powder in the guards beds when I joined, and a stink bomb in the barracks when I made lieutenant? None of that rings any bells?"Aveline said she gave heavy sigh.

The expressions on everyone else's faces was priceless. Marian was looking at Harry like she couldn't believe what had just come out of Aveline's mouth. Carver's face looked like he would suffocate from trying not to laugh and Varric was giving Harry an assessing look as he smirked. He had to hand it to the kid. He was either very stupid or very brave. Looking at the guardswoman's expression right now... poor kid.

"You didn't! Harry Hawke what in Andraste's name were you thinking?!" Marian growled as she watched his waist length braid fall over his shoulder.

"Well? What do you have to say for yourself?" Aveline asked when he still had said nothing.

"Uh...I was commemorating the occasions?"Harry's reply sounded more like a question then an answer and Varric chuckled as Carver couldn’t hold in his laughter any more.

"Really?" Aveline's voice told that she just didn't believe him.

"Er...Yes?"

Giving a sigh of exasperation Aveline released him. She gave him a sharp mothering look as she stared him down.

"We are going to have a talk later. For now you just stay right there while I talk with your sister." She said before moving away and talking with Marian again about dead patrols and raiders.

"Thanks a lot, Carver." Harry grumbled at his brother.

"I don't know what you mean, Harry." Carver said with a smile. 

"Great. Throwing me to the she-wolf doesn't bother you at all."

"You're the one that caused it. You can deal with it."

Varric watched the exchange between the two with a light heart. If only his own relationship with his brother was as good as theirs. Yes, he had heard of the three siblings in their time working for Athenril, but that hadn't told him who they were as people. He was starting to feel that this business venture would be more interesting than he had realized.

123

The group, now joined by Aveline, were on their way to check the Chanter's Board. Marian, Aveline, Varric and Carver would head out to take care of some raiders Aveline was worried about afterward. Harry had not told them, but he was going to check in with Athenril to see if she had any work. He had no interest in going to the Deep Roads, but Marian and Carver both believed it would be their best option. They had just walked into the courtyard in front of the Chantry when they heard a woman's loud voice as she spoke with a young man. He was dressed in sleek pure white armor and had a bow strapped to his back as he pinned something to the Chanter's Board. 

"Sebastian! Stop this madness! The Chantry can not condone revenge, Sebastian." The older woman spoke as she tried to dissuade the man, Sebastian, to stop whatever he had been doing.

"It is my right, my duty, to show these assassins there is nowhere in the Free Marches to hide." Sebastian said as he started to walk away.

"This is murder!" The woman cried as she tore the parchment off the board and held it up.

The man whipped around with his bow in hand and shot an arrow so fast Harry had trouble seeing the second he had aimed. The arrow pinned the parchment back to the chanter's board. She looked at the board before looking back at him with an intense disapproving scowl. He stood with his bow out for a moment as he spoke before lowering it.

"No. What happened to my family was murder." He spoke strongly before turning to walk away with a quick stride.

Harry watched him for a moment as he walked by. His family had been murdered? What was going on? He turned back to see the woman walking up the stairs to the Chantry. Marian had stopped in front of the board as she read the parchment pinned by the arrow. Harry read it after she had stepped away. 

So his family had been killed by these Flint Company Mercenaries, then. Harry could well understand the need for revenge, but it was an emotion that would eat at you if you let it. It made you less than you were, and now this young man was consumed with it. Harry sighed. Yes, he had good reason to want these people dead, but he had offered coin to do it. That made him no better than the ones who had offered coin for the deaths of his family.

"Are you taking it?" He asked his sister softly.

"Yes. His family deserves to be avenged, and we could use the coin." Marian replied as she looked at him.

"Do you take it more to avenge his family, or for the coin?" He asked with a small frown.

"We need the coin, Harry." Carver replied softly only to have Harry turn away.

"Then I want no part of it. Do as you like." He replied as he left with Padfoot.

It was one thing to do it to help someone find peace. It was a whole other to accept coin to purposefully murder someone. He was no hit man. He would kill to help defend or save another, but to go after someone specifically because there was coin to be had for their death... That he wanted no part of.

123

Harry sat on the ledge between the spikes in from of Gamlen's place late that night. He watched as Padfoot ran around below to expend some energy. He took the mabari out with him as much as he could, but the dog was hardly inconspicuous. His day had proven fruitless as Athenril was nowhere to be found. Harry looked over to see Marian and Carver coming around the corner. He smiled as they came up the stairs tiredly.

"So how did it go with Aveline?" he asked.

"Well, Aveline is being promoted. The Captain was crooked. He was sending them out on single patrols to be attacked for a satchel of documents that could be very beneficial to a thieves guild. Aveline is being promoted to Captain of the Guard for her part in exposing the whole mess." Marian replied with a small smile while Carver didn't look as happy about it.

"I see. I'll have to congratulate her. Padfoot, come on." He said as stood and called Padfoot to go inside. 

"You'd best be meaning you'll buy her a few drinks at the Hanged Man, Harry. No pranks this time; I mean it." Marian told him as she reached to open the door; Harry only giving her a smile smile before it faded when they entered.

"Hard to believe they left me nothing." He heard his mother's voice as she spoke to their Uncle Gamlen.

"Well Mother was pretty steamed when you ran off with your Ferelden apostate." Gamlen replied with a bit of frustration; how many times had they gone over this?

"I'm still their daughter. Their eldest." Leandra shot back at her brother.

'Not this again.' Harry thought as they came in. 

He would be staying out of this one. He knew his mother deserved better than what they had, but the life he lead suited him just fine. Carver didn't look too comfortable with it all either. They would work to help their mother, but the life she wanted to bring back was not what Harry wanted for himself. He would do what he could to help, but more and more it seemed the members of their family had different ways they wished to live. Harry was afraid for the future. He didn't want their family to split up. 

He knew he would have to leave later on. He had chosen his path in life years ago, but he wanted his family together. He stayed now to make sure things would be alright. His journey would not be for some time, and he wanted this time with them.

"My children have been in servitude, servitude, for a year! They should be nobility!" Leandra said as she looked at her brother; didn't seem she even noticed the children she spoke of had even come in.

"If wishes were poppy we'd all be dreaming." Gamlen replied.

"This is just the way things are, mother. Gamlen can't change it now." Marian said as she tried to defuse the situation.

"Your mother was supposed to marry the Comte de Launcet, and instead she ran off with some Ferelden apostate. You don't get to stay the favorite when you do that."

"That Ferelden apostate had a name, Uncle Gamlen. It was Malcolm, and he was a good man. Babae may have been an apostate, but he was a better man than most. Mamae just fell in love. It was no crime." Harry growled as he defended his mother and his father as he came to stand next to Leandra.

"Of course you would say that. He's the reason you're here." Gamlen frowned as he brushed him off.

'Not for the reasons you think.' Harry thought as he forced himself to back down.

He didn't want to get into a fight. There was no point arguing, and no benefit to be had.

"Where is father's will? If I could just see it for myself-" Leandra started back in on Gamlen as Harry walked away to sit on the floor with Padfoot.

"It's not here, all right! It was read, it went in the vault. No one needed to look at he again." Gamlen cut her off gently.

Harry stayed silent as he listened to them all talking. Gamlen's comment had been almost like a knife to his gut. He had been with the family so long that he didn't really think about not actually being of their blood. He had no one like that here in Thedas, but Malcolm and Leandra had given him the closest he would have to it. They had given him a home. Gamlen didn’t know that he had been adopted. To their Uncle he was just another child born to his sister. He kept quiet as Leandra spoke of her parents and her lineage, and the will. 

When the argument seemed to be over Harry stood to go speak with Marian and Carver. The more they spoke these days the more it seemed that what was left of his family was falling apart. They rarely held a civil conversation anymore, and Harry would act as a buffer when he could. He stayed quiet as they spoke, but was ready to jump in when things started going south.

“Maker, what a mess. I want to make things better for mother, but some of what Gamlen says... I'm having a hard time hating him. Playing caretaker for someone else's life. Stuck in their shadow... That's no way to live." Carver said, and Harry felt a weight in his stomach.

'That's really how he feels? He never said anything about this to me.' Harry thought; a little hurt.

Harry had been closer to Carver than their sisters. They use to talk about everything and anything. Yes there were things he had not told him, but that was besides the point. Then again that was before the Blight, and before Bethany had died. Everything had changed so much in the year since, but Harry had thought Carver knew that he could always tell him anything. He felt a pain in his chest as he listened.

"Something you need to say?" Marian said; she was ready for the argument to start.

"Look, if you want to join the fight over who lost the most, fine. But I never lived here. Mother even gave me her old key to try and stir something, but I didn't know grandfather. Finding his will doesn't matter to me." Carver said, and Harry partially agreed with him.

"She's tried her best to give us what we need. I think she deserves the same." Marian said as she looked at both her brothers.

"Oh, I see her side, Gamlen's definitely an ass. But it's not like we can ask slavers to give us back that life." Carver replied in a bit of frustration.

"Wait a minute. Slavers? Carver what are you talking about?" Harry asked as his interest was peaked; Carver had his full attention now.

"Uncle's a chatty drunk. He was up to his neck and signed everything over. That's who has the estate." Carver answered as he looked at Harry.

"Wait a minute. I've heard of the slavers operating in Darktown. That's who has the estate?" Harry asked as he started thinking; he'd been meaning to clear that bunch out, but had yet to find where they were.

"Yes, apparently the most extensive wine cellar in Kirkwall is now a slave highway from the Undercity. That's the family legacy." Carver replied; already knowing where this was going.

"I think we need to pay them a visit, and look for mother's missing paperwork." Marian said with a small smile.

She knew Harry, and she knew how he felt about slavery. To Harry, slavers were scum. She and Carver both knew Harry was now on her side. 

"I agree. We kill them, and they can't hurt anyone else." Harry said looking at Carver with pleading eyes.

"All right brother. Slavers deserve their fate. If the key works we'll clear them out." Carver sighed in defeat as Harry bounced over to him with a smile and hugged him.

"Thank you, Carver!" Harry’s smile was wide as his almost bounced on his heels as he went to get his equipment. 

He had information to gather, and the streets of Darktown at night were a great source. It was when all the ones who had some kind of shady dealings would be out and about. Marian and Carver both shook their heads slightly in bemusement. Their brother could perk up over the oddest things. Looking to Carver, Marian couldn’t help but mumble.

“Well at least one of us seems happy enough.”

123456  
Translations found on various sites. Some may not be entirely correct, but it was as close as I could get without just making things up.

Vallaslin: Blood writing. The art of tattooing adopted by some elves to more prominently (and some might say belligerently) display their worship of the traditional elven pantheon.  
Mamae: Mother  
Babae: Father


	9. Chapter Nine

The Other Hawke

By: Ryu Katanna  
Beta:  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter Nine

It had been a couple days since they had decided to go after the slavers in their mother's old family estate. Marian had insisted they find out more over the course of at least a week or more before they went in. She wanted their Grandfather’s Will for mother, but she would not risk her brothers by going in blind. It had made sense, and so Harry had not objected. He had kept his ears open while in Darktown, and had gathered a bit of information from Tomwise. There wasn't a lot of them, but the cellar was rumored to be laid with traps. Harry could deal with that.

For now he was working on a few Pitch Grenades for later in the empty room at Gamlen's that was used for storage. He had mostly taken over the room and set up his things in here so he could continue working on potions and the like. Marian and Carver were out with Varric today. Apparently the dwarf had gotten a lead on a grey warden who may know of a safe way into the Deep Roads. He was crushing the blood lotus when he heard the knock. Looking up he could see Marian entering the room. She closed the door behind her to give them some privacy.

"How did it go, Marian? Did you find the warden?" Harry asked as he poured the crushed lotus into the shell casing for the grenade.

"Oh, we found him alright. Have you heard of a healer in Darktown?" She asked as she took a seat in the only stool in the room to watch him work.

"I have heard of someone like that, yes. I've heard a few people say that to find him you have to look for the lit lantern. I haven't checked it out though. Had no real reason too. From what I heard he helps people for nothing. I don't mind that, and so haven't thought much of it. Why? Is he the warden you were looking for?" He asked as he finished the grenades and place them in his pouch.

"Why am I not surprised? Harry, you really need to stop spending so much time in unsavory places." Marian said with some worry.

"Don't start with this again, Marian. You spend time in some of those same places. I do what I do for the benefit of our family just as much as you. I'm not some naive teen anymore." Harry said in all seriousness; making Marian drop that subject.

"In answer to your question, yes. His name is Anders. He asked for a favor in exchange, and I'd like your help on this one. I can't bring Aveline on this one, and we really need his maps of the Deep Roads." Marian said as Harry pulling out his whittling knife and some Elmwood that would be the shaft for a dagger he was working on.

"What's the favor?" He asked only to nick the side of his hand when she answered.

"He has a meeting with a friend of his in the Chantry tonight. He wants our help to get his friend away from the Circle and out of Kirkwall." Marian replied only to jump up as she seen the blood welling up on his hand.

"What?! Fenedhis!" Harry cursed as he dropped the knife and reached for his pack.

"You alright?" Marian asked as she watched the blood drip from his hand down his fingers to the floor.

"I'm fine, Marian. I just need the elfroot cream. It'll stop the bleeding. The cut wasn't that deep. Now, what's this about smuggling a mage out of Kirkwall?" Harry hissed as he spread the cream and then grabbed a semi-clean rag to clear the blood away.

"That was his bargain. Come on, Harry. You know how the Circle is here. Wouldn't you want to help?" Marian asked as she settled back in the stool and took in the dark glare he gave her.

"Of course I would Marian, but Circle mages equal templars. I thought the whole point of laying low was to stay away from them. What are we supposed to do if we're caught and they actually manage to take one of us? Hell, if the guy is a Circle mage then I don’t doubt they have a phylactery with his blood if we do get him out of Kirkwall. They could track us down with that as long as we have him with us!" Harry replied in disbelief; she would really take such a risk just for some maps?

"I know Harry, but we really need those maps. This expedition could fix everything. We could buy back the estate for mother with what we could find down there. Harry, please, we need this. I know you think the expedition is a bad idea, but mother..." Marian pleaded with him.

"That's a low blow, Marian. Using mamae for your reasoning... Fine. I'll go with you. This had better be worth it." Harry replied with resignation.

"Thank you. We go tonight. Anders will be waiting for us outside." She replied before she left the room.

"Damn it!" Harry cursed as he threw the wood he had been working on into the wall forcefully.

'She’s forcing me into a corner. This isn't going to go well.'

123

That night they headed for the Chantry courtyard. As they made their way up the stairs Harry complained about the stupidity of the whole plan. There was something not right about this. He could feel it, and it had him on edge. As Harry, Marian, Varric, and Carver came to the top of the stairs they could see a man waiting by the door. His blonde hair was pulled into a messy ponytail, and he carried a staff. He came up to them when he caught sight of them.

"I saw Karl go inside a few minutes ago. No templars so far. Are you ready?" he asked them.

"I didn't see anyone suspicious out here. Let's do this fast." Marian replied as Harry kept looking around.

"Alright. I'll handle the talking. You watch for templars." Anders said as they walked inside.

As the door shut; Harry looked around. It looked like there was no one here. Everything was quiet. It made him even more uneasy as they started walking down the entryway.

"When we find Karl, let me talk to him." Anders said as they made their way through the Chantry and to the second floor.

On the second floor they found a man with grey hair dressed in robes facing away from them. He was still as he stood there. Way too still for someone trying to escape the Circle. Warning bells went off in Harry's mind as he started to speak. He voice was calm and flat; no hint of emotion in it at all.

"Anders, I know you too well. I knew you would never give up." The man said without even turning to look at them.

"What's wrong? Why are you talking like-" Anders question cut off as he stared in horror as he friend turned around. There, branded into his forehead was the Maker's symbol, the blazing sun.

"I was too rebellious. Like you. The templars knew I had to be...made an example of." Karl said tonelessly as he stared at the man who was supposed to be his friend with no emotion.

"No!" Anders cried; shaking his head.

"How else will mages ever master themselves? You'll understand, Anders."

Harry turned as he heard movement behind him. There, walking toward them, were templars blocking their way out. Harry pulled his Dar'Misu in anticipation of the fight ahead. He had told Marian this was a bad idea, and now he knew why. It'd had trap written all over it.

"As soon as the templars teach you how to control yourself. This is the apostate." Karl said; motioning to Anders.

What happened next shocked Harry more than anything had in a long while. Anders eyes flashed as he yelled in denial and fell to the floor. He held his head for only a few split seconds before he was back on his feet. His eyes were glowing as light flashed outward from his body. Harry felt the fade and knew what this was; dread sunk in his stomach. The man was possessed, but it was not by any demon.

"You will never take another mage as you took him!" Anders commanded in a voice so deep and resonating it sounded other worldly; and it pretty much was.

They next thing they know there was a flurry of templars rushing at them. Harry fought using his speed. More had appeared after they had managed to take down half of them. The fighting continued until the last templar fell. Harry was breathing heavily as he walked back to where Karl stood. The glowing of Anders eyes faded as Anders was put back in control of his body. The blonde turned to face his friend while Karl shook himself as if his mind was coming out of a deep fog.

"I-Anders, what did you do? It's like-you brought a piece of the fad into this world. I had already forgotten what that feels like." Karl asked with emotion that had been missing before.

"That's because he did, in a way." Harry mumbled to himself as he looked at Anders contemplatively.

"I thought the tranquil were cut off from the fade forever." Marian stated as she looked at Karl.

"That's because they are. They can not dream, or feel real emotion. It's a fate that is worse than death to a mage because of the strength of our connection to the Fade. It turns you into a shell of a person." Harry replied with some sorrow.

What had been done to this man; these templars were not even human. Harry may not use his power to do anything but heal, but to be cut off from his dreams... He would sooner die than become an unfeeling walking corpse with no mind of his own.

"Yes. When your tranquil you never think on you life before. But... It's like the fade itself is inside Anders, burning like a sun." Karl replied as he gestured toward his friend.

'Do other mages really know nothing about the spirits who dwell in the Beyond? I'll have to be more careful, but you, Anders. You and I are going to have a talk.' Harry thought.

"Please, kill me before I forget again. I don't know how you brought it back, but it's fading." Karl pleaded with Anders.

"Karl, no-" Anders started to deny with a devastated expression.

"Maybe we can find a cure." Marian suggested softly.

"I don't know of one, and to leave him like that in the time it would take to find one would be torture, Marian. If you do not grant his wish, I will. I will not let his request be denied. To live as a tranquil. To have no connection to the fade or your dreams. It is no life. It is a waking walking death. The person he is; is already gone." Harry replied as he looked right at Anders.

"Your friend is right, Hawke. There is no cure. The dreams of tranquil mages are severed. There's nothing left of them to fix." Ander replied sadly.

"I would rather die as a mage, than live as a templar puppet." Karl replied passionately.

"I'm sorry, Karl. I wish I had gotten you out sooner." Anders told his friend.

"Now! It's fading...Why do you look at me like that?" Karl said as the feeling of the fade left, and he was fully tranquil once again.

Anders paused for a second with a pained look. Harry handed him his Dar'Misu with a look of understanding. Nodding, he stepped back a bit as Anders approached Karl.

"Goodbye." Anders said as he drove Harry's blade home; killing the man who had been his friend.

He stood right after and handed Harry back his blade.

"We should leave before more templars come." Anders said and started to walk away; only to pause as Harry leaned down and closed the man's open eyes.

"Ar lasa mala revas."

123

They had made it to Darktown without seeing any more templars. Harry stood off to the side listening to his sister's conversation with the other healer. He heard as he spoke of the spirit Harry had seen. Anders called him Justice at first. When he started talking of how the spirit had changed Harry shook his head. Anders anger had warped Justice from it's purpose. He sighed as Marian got what she had wanted and went to leave. When he did not follow, she turned back to look at him.

"Harry?" Marian asked as she motioned out and back into the alleys of Darktown.

"I'll be home in a while. I'm going to look around. Help Anders out for a bit." Harry replied with a disarming smile.

Marian looked at him in suspicion for a moment before nodding.

"Okay. Just be careful. I’ll send Padfoot for you if it gets too late." She said before she, Carver, and Varric left.

Now the only ones that remained were the two of them as the doors shut behind the others. Harry turned to see Anders watching him. He gave him a small thin smile as he introduced himself. They had, after all, never gotten to that earlier.

"Hello Anders. My name is Harry Hawke."

"Hawke? You two are related then." Anders replied inquisitively as Harry started looking around and straightening some things.

"Yes, Marian is my big sister." Harry replied before taking a seat in one of the two chairs, and looking pointedly at the other. 

Taking the hint, Anders sat down and observed this young man for a few minutes. He had spoken in the Chantry like a mage, but had fought the templars like a rogue would. His movements had been fast and stealthy. Then, before they left he had said something to Karl's body. He had not understood the words. 

“What was it?" Anders asked after a few minutes.

"I'm sorry? What?" Harry asked as he was pulled out of his thoughts on how to talk about what he had stayed here for.

"You said something to Karl before we left, but I didn't understand you. What language was it?" 

"Oh. I told him he is now free. I spent a lot of time growing up around the Dalish. I spoke elvhen." Harry replied with a soft smile.

"The Dalish?" Anders asked with a look of surprise.

"It's a long story, but that is not why I stayed behind. My story you may come to know about at another time. What I want to talk about is your story. I want to help you with the spirit." Harry replied as he seen Anders go from surprise to shock, and Harry knew that Justice was observing him just under the surface as Anders eyes brightened by the barest fraction.

"What do you know of spirits?"

"This is a secret that no one knows in my family, and very few outside of it. If you tell anyone; I will kill you. Do we have an understanding? I won't risk you babbling it to anyone." Harry said seriously with a stern expression, and Anders had no doubt he would.

"I won't." Anders swore he wouldn't tell anyone; he knew enough about secrets to know that there would have to be a very good reason Harry would share his when he barely knew him.

"Have you ever heard of a dreamer, or somniari?" Harry asked quietly.

"Yes, I have. Wait, your a dreamer?" Anders asked as he put the pieces together. 

"Yes. I knew what Justice was the moment it took over. I have walked the fade, and I have spoken to spirits. I've learned from them. I have stayed away from those who have become demons and their lies. The point of me telling you this is that I would like to help you. Do you know what happens to a spirit that acts against its purpose?" Harry asked as he watched Anders responses shift by the moment.

"No..." Anders responded in disbelief as he seemed to pick up quickly on Harry’s line of questioning and figured out where the younger mage was going with the question.

"Yes. Anders, the more Justice acts against its purpose the more it will be warped. You spoke of him becoming a force of Vengeance, and that he is no longer the friend you know when that happens. It may take some time, but as long as Justice continues to do this it will ultimately lead to one end. Anders, Justice will become twisted and eventually he will no longer be a spirit, but a demon."

123

Harry got home later that night then he had thought he would. He had told Anders he would work with him, and help him with the clinic. He needed to keep an eye on the spirit that inhabited the other mages body. Justice was already changing; as Anders had said himself. It was only a matter of time, but he hoped he could prolong it for the mages sake. 

Anders, from what he could tell, was a good man. He cared for his fellow mages, and the people around him. The man truly had thought of the spirit as a friend when he had taken it into his body. Harry felt he could trust Anders with that one secret because of this. The man would not betray a fellow mage. 

His hatred of the templars though... It was too intense. The intensity of that hatred would control him. Harry felt that the mage may very well have fallen victim to a demon much sooner if Justice had not already possessed him. He hoped he could help the man. Anders had not known the full extent of the consequences, and now he would suffer for his decision. 

Spirits were not meant to possess the living body outside of the fade. Demons did that, and look at what they became. Twisted horrors known as abominations. As much as Harry felt sorry for Anders he did not know of any way to undo what had already been done.

As he walked in the door he could see his family milling around the room. Leandra sighted him immediately. With a relieved smile she nodded her head in greeting. Gamlen's voice had him turning to look at him as he drew the young mage's attention away from his mother. 

"There's a letter for you on the desk." The man grumbled irritably.

Nodding, Harry turned to pick up the envelope and pulled the parchment out. It was a letter from Athenril about a job. Harry was surprised. He had not heard from the elf in some time. She had been pretty quiet as of late, and Harry had not found her when he had gone to speak to her when he had been looking for some work. He read through the letter quickly and considered what to do.

Knowing they needed the coin Harry turned to look at Marian and Carver. He held out the parchment to his sister. She took it from him without a word. Reading the short missive she then handed it to their brother before she looked at him.

"Well it's your choice Harry, but I know you'll take it. Who will you take with you?" Marian asked as she handed the parchment to Carver.

"I was thinking of the three of us and Varric. I don't think Aveline would be too happy with whatever has to be done. The job did come from Athenril. Who knows what it entails." Harry replied as he unbraided his hair for the night and let the long strands fall freely around his shoulders and down his back.

"I suppose you have a point. Alright. Let's get some sleep. We're going to need it." Marian suggested.

"Night everyone." Harry replied as he sluggishly unwrapped his arms and headed for bed.

123

Harry spent the majority of the next day crafting. He had brewed a few potions, and made some new jars of the elfroot salve. He planned to take them to Anders for the clinic when he had the time. Marian and Carver had gone to run a few odd jobs before tonight. They had agreed to meet him at the Hanged man for a drink before they went to meet this guy Anso that Athenril had written him about. 

Knowing that it was getting on in the day, Harry started cleaning up his work table. When he was done with that he strapped his potion satchel around his hip, tucked his Dar'Misu into his belt and wrapped his arms with the two long straps of cloth he kept to cover the blood writing on his arms. He left his staff behind as he walked out of his work room. He would not need it here within the walls of Kirkwall.

"I'll be back later, Mamae. I'm meeting Marian and Carver at the Hanged Man soon." Harry told Leandra as he gave her a light peck on the cheek.

"Okay dear. Don't drink too much, and be careful!" His mother replied as he was walking out.

It didn't take long to make it to the Hanged Man as the pub was not very far from his Uncle's small home. Harry strode in with a smile. This was one of his favorite places in the city. It always had such...character. It was a hive of scum and villainy, as Aveline called it, but that was the great thing about it. Drunk patrons ment loose lips. You'd be surprised what you learn from someone blitzed out of their mind on drink. Now to see Varric, and wait for Carver and Marian.

"Oh, Harry. Haven't seen you in here in a while. What can I get you?" The serving girl asked him after he had gotten her attention.

"Hello Norah. I'm here visiting Varric. Would you mind bringing a few pints of ale upstairs?" He asked the young woman.

"For you? Of course, love." Norah smiled softly.

She didn't mind Harry, and was always happy to see him stop in. He was always nice to her and genuinely polite. A lot better than some of the patrons who crawled their way in here. He was one of the few who didn't try pinching her ass or fondling her tits. He was a little dear whenever she served him. It was one of the reasons she had never spat in his drink.

"Thank you, Norah." Harry replied as he took the stairs and walked up to to the doorway to Varric's little nitch.

"Varric!" Harry called as he poked his head inside.

"Harry! What can I do for you?" Varric asked with a wide smile as he went to stand before Harry waved him back down.

"I came to visit, and to talk to you about a small job I've been asked to do tonight. I'd like you to come along." Harry said as he folded himself into the seat next to the dwarf.

"What's the job?" Varric said as he watched Harry's movements; it surprised him sometimes how Harry could move with the ease of a cat.

"I got word from Athenril when I got in from Anders place last night. Surprising, considering she seems to have gone to ground. She gave no specifics, but we need the coin, and Athenril wouldn't recommend me on a job I would have a problem with." Harry replied as Norah came in with their drinks; he tossed her a couple silvers to include a little tip and she smiled as she left.

"Ah. I'll come with you. If there coin to be had then I'm there." Varric said as he picked up his ale with a smile and a nod in thanks.

They spent the rest of their time talking and laughing as they waited for the other Hawke siblings. Harry felt he had found a good friend in the dwarf. Varric said nothing about the source of the job for the night. Harry could appreciate that as Varric also had his own contacts in the Undercity.

Tonight they would be seeing about this contact of Athenril. She had wanted Harry to take care of this, and so he would. They needed the coin for Marians business venture, and he was all too willing to help his sister if he could. Harry could have no idea that his world would soon be shifted to include another person.

123456

Translations found on various sites. Some may not be entirely correct, but it was as close as I could get without just making things up.  
Fenedhis: undefined common curse. Possibly the equivalent of "crap"  
Mamae: Mother  
Ar lasa mala revas: You are (now) free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:   
> Well there is chapter nine for you. I’m going to start posting every other week as time allows. With it getting warmer things are picking up and I’m not going to have much time to write.   
> -Ryu


	10. Chapter Ten

The Other Hawke

By: Ryu Katanna  
Beta:  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter Ten

That night Harry left the Hanged Man with Varric, Marian and Carver. Athenril's contact, Anso, was to meet them in the Lowtown Bazaar. They made their way to meet him now; stopping to fight a few highwaymen along the way. When they got there it was to see a dwarf checking out a cart that had been left there some time before. He was the only other person around this late as the area was otherwise deserted and silent.

"You Anso?" Harry asked; startling the dwarf who jumped so high his feet almost left the ground.

"Aaaah! Sweet mother of Partha. You can't just sneak up on someone like that!" The brown haired dwarf almost yelled as he turned around to face them.

Harry smiled a bit at this. This was Athenril's contact? This jumpy and easily startled dwarf? What was he getting himself into? The man was obviously nervous, and that jittery behavior spoke volumes to Harry. Anso was not the type to deal in shady business. 

Over the time in Athenril’s employ he had learned well how to act. He had to in order to watch his brother and sister’s backs. While it was not surprising that Anso had not heard Harry’s silent steps it would have been hard to miss the heavier footfalls of the others. That the dwarf was startled as he was, while amusing, bothered Harry. Anso was distracted by something else.

"Are...you the one that smuggler told me about? The one looking for work?" The dwarf asked shakily.

"Sorry if we startled you, but Athenril did say you were looking for some help. You don't have to worry; we won't attack you unless you attack us first." Harry reassured as he smiled gently.

"Oh! No, no! My apologies, human. I haven't been on the surface very long. I keep thinking I'll fall up into that sky any minute!" Anso explained causing Varric and Harry to chuckle a bit.

"Bartrand used to be like that. Got jumpy every time he stepped outside." Varric said about his brother; causing Carver to give a small chuckle of his own.

"I'd pay to see that." he said.

"I supposed the sky would seem so big as to swallow you if you had always lived with solid stone over you." Harry replied in understanding.

‘That can’t be it. Too simple.’

"But I digress. I need some help. Rather badly, in fact. Some product of mine has been...misplaced. The men who were supposed to deliver it decided not to. If you could return my property I could reward you handsomely...?" Anso explained a bit of his story, and Harry's attention fixed on the dwarf as he shifted subtly.

That sounded more like a question then a statement, and Harry did not let any apprehension show as he looked around them. He listened as Marian continued speaking to him. His eyes traced the shadows around them as he let his senses take over. He got the feeling there was someone else nearby, but could see no one.

Anso didn't sound like he was telling them the truth. His voice had taken on a nervous tone again as he explain the specifics of the job to Harry's sister. Harry didn't say anything to the others. If Anso was this nervous then he probably had a good reason to lie, but Harry would keep an eye out for if things went south.

They headed toward the alienage with Carver scowling unhappily the whole way. He really didn’t like the thought of it being lyrium they were looking for. Honestly, this was a job recommended by Athenril. What had Carver suspected they might be doing went they first set out to meet the guy?

Once they were inside Harry could tell it was too quiet. Marian opened one of the doors after Varric and Harry had disabled the traps, and they were fighting a second later. Harry didn't like the tight space as there wasn't much room to move, and it made it harder to evade their attacks. It didn't take them long until they were all down. Harry watched Marian walk over and open the chest. It was empty. Well wasn’t that just great?!

“Looks like we’re gonna have to head back and tell Anso.” Marian said, and Harry shook head head as they started on their way out.

His suspicions about Anso’s story were pretty much confirmed as they left the building. There was a whole mess of people in armor. One started yelling about an elf, and another yelling beck about killing them. Harry watched as Marian cast a lightning storm spell following it up with fire raining down; well now he was glad he hadn’t moved. His sister was blasted crazy! 

“You hit me Marian, and you’ll come to regret it!” Harry shouted at her as he thought of what prank he could pull on her later while he was fighting.

The fight took awhile. Kill one and three more jumped down and into the fray. This was ridiculous. By the time they could see no one else coming at them Harry had what felt like a bruised rib from a shield, and a couple cuts and scratches. He pulled out his elfroot cream to seal the bigger cuts before handing it off to Carver to make its rounds to the others. 

He would be having a few words with that dwarf. That was most definitely a trap. Only question he had was; had it been for them, or someone else? They had said something about an elf… They went to leave the alienage going up the stairs when another man in armor came down them. The man gave them all a dirty look as he started threatening them.

‘Can no one be more original when they threaten us?’ Harry thought.

“I don’t know who you are, friend, but you made a serious mistake in coming here.”

“Ar to na’din.” Harry snarled menacingly; taking great pleasure as the man stepped back.

He looked confused for a split second before angry. Harry couldn’t help but laugh in his mind. Did he really think they would be afraid, or intimidated by him? The four of them had already killed all of his little friends. Really, some people just couldn’t be helped.

“Lieutenant! I want everyone in the clearing, now!” The man yelled; his eyes widening comically as he tried to look imposing.

Harry couldn’t hold his laughter back any more. Who was this clown? Marian shot him a dirty look that told him very clearly to shut up. Unfortunately for her, Carver and Varric had started chuckling at Harry’s mirth, Harry just shot her back a big grin. Their attention was soon brought to another man in heavy armor stumbling around the corner; blood gushing from his body.

“C-Captain!” He choked as he fell to the ground; dead.

From behind him a tall elven man stepped out from behind the dead man. Harry could see he wore dark clothing with a metal chest plate and gauntlets. Part of his arms were exposed on one side of the cloth. 

What caught Harry’s attention the most was his short white hair, and the markings he could see on his exposed skin. The marks looked similar to vallaslin, but were entirely different at the same time. The pattern they created on the part of his arm he could see were kind of similar to his own, but that was no blood writing.

“Your men are dead, and your trap has failed. I suggest you run back to your master while you can.” The elf’s voice was deep and held the barest bits of aggression, and Harry felt a shiver travel down his spine.

Harry watched on in fascination as the human man acted stupid. He called him a slave and tried to stop him. The elf’s markings glowed and his arm went right through the man’s chest before he ripped his heart out. The human fell to the ground dead where he had stood.

“I am not a slave.” The elf growled as he turned to face them again.

“Wicked!” Harry exclaimed with a smile and a gleam in his eye, and Carver grabbed his arm to keep him where he was.

Carver knew that gleam in his older brother’s eyes all too well. It always spelled trouble. Harry rarely found anything truly fascinating to him. When he did, Harry wouldn’t stop until he knew enough to satisfy him. He could still remember the lyrium explosion that had resulted from that same curiosity some years ago. Luckily it had been small, and Harry hadn’t really been hurt at the time.

“I apologize. When I asked Anso to provide a distraction for the hunters I had no idea they’d be so...numerous.”

“It appears we’re unscathed.” Marian replied with an assessing eye.

“Oh, come on, Marian. Lighten up. That was fun!” Harry replied with a big smile; he had heard what had been said.

He received a disbelieving and curious look from the elf, and a stern expression for his sister. Harry gave a small huff as the others looked at him. Did no one ever listen like he did?

“Harry…”

“No, Marian. Were you even listening? The human called him a slave. He called them hunters, and we just killed the whole mess of them. This is so much better than last night!” Harry sad as he bounced in place a little.

“Only you, Harry…” Carver said with some affection as Marian groaned, Varric chuckled, and the elf looked confused.

Seeing the confusion, Carver decided to explain a little about Harry. Harry could be hard to take sometimes, and often confused anyone who didn’t really know him. At least he was in a better mood now that he knew they had just taken down slave hunters. Most any other time his raven haired brother would have been annoyed.

“He makes it a point to kill any slaver he sees.”

“Ah, I see. My name is Fenris. These men were Imperial bounty hunters seeking to recover a magister’s lost property, namely myself. They were trying to lure me into the open. Crude as their methods were, I could not face them alone. Thankfully, Anso chose wisely.” Fenris explained as he looked at Harry’s happy expression.

“It seems like a lot of effort to find one slave.” Marian stated.

“It is.” Fenris affirmed and Harry rolled his eyes; questions like that would get them nowhere.

“Does this have something to do with those markings?” Marian questioned.

“Yes, I suppose I must look strange to you.” Fenris answered as he looked down at his arms.

“Not really. The Dalish people do something very similar. Though theirs is more a right of passage. Yours though...I imagine they must have hurt much more. I doubt it was something your received willingly.” Harry answered as he took a few steps forward to look at the markings with a healers eye; they looked like burns, and Harry felt his eyes widen as he gave a small gasp.

“What is it, Harry?” Carver asked as Fenris took a step back unsurely.

“Lyrium...these are lyrium burns. What kind of person could do this to someone?”

Marian and Carver both grabbed Harry gently to pull them into them at his distressed sound. Looking up, Marian explained to Fenris as Varric watched on. The dwarf was getting used to Harry’s habits, and how his mood changed at times.

“Harry was trained as a healer.” She said by way of explanation.

Nodding Fenris looked at the little human. The young man only came to his chest. He had met him only moments ago, but in that time he was already coming to know the type of person he was. He showed such a wide range of emotion in such a short time. He waited until he had Harry’s attention again.

“You are right. I did not receive these markings by choice. Even so, they have served me well. Without them, I would still be a slave.”

Harry smiled and nodded in understanding.

“So everything Anso said was a lie, then?” Marian asked Fenris when it seemed Harry had moved on from being upset.

Sometime the rate at which his emotions changed concerned her.

“Not everything. Your employer was simply not who you believed.” Fenris replied

“It doesn’t matter, Marian. You really didn’t need to lie to get our help though. If Athenril had known the details, she would have sent me anyway.” Harry said with a smile.

“I have met few in my travels who have sought more than personal gain. If I may ask, what was in the chest?”

“It was empty.” Marian replied while Harry went back to the bodies littered around the area to make sure they were all good and properly dead.

By the time he returned Fenris was standing next to the body of the idiot who had gotten his heart ripped out. He was talking of going after his former master, and Harry agreed with the notion. He wanted to meet the man who had force such a torture of burning lyrium into another's flesh. He wanted to see the man dead.

“You sound like you intend to do more than just talk.” Marian said a bit unsurely.

“Denarius wants to strip the flesh from my bones, and has sent so many hunters that I have lost count. Before that, he kept me on a leash like a qunari mage, a personal pet to mock qunari custom. So, yes, I intend to do more than just talk.” Fenris replied as Harry stepped forward and looked at him.

“I’m helping, even if Marian says no. Carver? Varric? Slavers?” Harry asked as he looked back at his brother and friend with a wicked smile.

“Well you’ve certainly won Harry over. I’m coming.” Carver answered with a roll of his eyes at Harry’s antics; he was all too happy today.

“If it means fighting more slavers, then you have our help.” Marian replied with a small shake of her head.

Harry had forced her hand regardless of if she had wanted to or not. She wasn’t about to let him take this on without her.

123

They had made it to Hightown where they met back up with Fenris. Varric had told them he would meet them at the Hanged Man before leaving them. So now it was the Hawke siblings and Fenris who were the ones to enter into Denarius’s mansion. They’d had to fight shades, rage demons and an arcane horror before they had searched the entire building. Fenris had been visibly upset, and had left to have a few moments alone. 

Harry couldn’t blame him. The elf had thought that at last he would be free of the man, who as he had described, had treated him as little more than a pet. He was being hunted, and it wouldn’t end until that man was dead. This was why he hated slavers. They ruined people’s lives, and treated them as less than a person. His relatives had done much the same.

They left the mansion to find Fenris standing just outside; propped against the building next to the alcove of the door. 

“It never ends.” Fenris said drolly as he stared out into Hightown.

“I escaped a land of dark magic, only to have it hunt me at every turn. It it a plague burned into my flesh and my soul. Now I find myself in the company of yet another mage.” Now he was looking directly at Marian, and Harry had a sinking feeling in his chest.

He didn’t understand why. He had feelings similar before, but not like this. Fenris obviously hated mages, and he didn’t blame him for it. He had been a virtual slave to his relatives, but what he went through, Fenris had even worse for longer. All at the hands of a mage. Sometimes Harry really hated magic… 

He was brought out of his thoughts by Carver’s voice.

“If you’ve got a problem with my brother and sister, then you’ve got a problem with me.”

“Brother?” Fenris questioned before looking toward him.

Harry sighed and stepped forward.

“Yes.”

“You...and what manner of mage are you then? You fight with a blade.” Fenris sneered in disbelief as he scowled; mages always used their power to meet their own ends.

“I am a healer. I do not use my power for anything else. If I kill, then I do so the same as any other without magic. I have used it to help me hunt game, but I never kill with it.” Harry replied softly as he looked Fenris in the eyes, and let him see the truth there.

“Then you are not like the others of your kind, if that is the truth.” Fenris said as he refused to believe him, and Harry felt a pang of hurt.

“I do not believe in it. Fenris, just because I was born with magic does not make me anyone other than myself. I will be at the Hanged Man with Varric. I’ll see you two at home…” Harry said before walking away.

He did not feel he should have to justify himself to anyone. He had lived his life the way he believed was right. He may be a mage, but that wasn’t all he was. He would not let something that was only a part of him be the thing that defined him. If Fenris couldn’t see that, then his hatred of mages blinded him to seeing the good in someone for the person they were inside. He would be bitter all his life if that was how he chose to live.

123

Harry spent the next few days moving between the shadows of Darktown and Lowtown during the day. He listened to what people were saying in the places they thought no one would hear. He would go to help Tomwise when the timing suited him. He found he could learn a bit from his elven acquaintance as well. It was nice to trade knowledge and learn more.

He spent his nights at the pub with Varric as they spoke of what they had both found. They would spend the nights compiling and comparing their information for later use, or just having a few drinks. The Hanged Man was becoming more and more a refuge for Harry as he got to know Varric. He was fun to joke with and had a great sense of humor to rival Harry’s own. 

It wasn’t long before Varric had introduced Harry to the books he had been writing, and Harry had great fun as he read the first few chapters of Hard in Hightown. His new friend did have a gift for putting ink to paper.

He knew he was avoiding his siblings, but he didn’t want to have the talk that either of them had in mind. He knew they were only trying to help, but this time he wanted to deal with his feelings on his own. He didn’t know why he felt the way he did. Harry just didn’t understand it. 

He was hurt by the elf, but he didn’t know why. It wasn’t the first time someone had judged him for his magic, and it surely wouldn’t be the last. The whole situation left him confused. 

Hanging out with Varric had been a great distraction those few days. The dwarf really was becoming a good friend. He and Harry had spoken a lot about anything other than the emotional shit storm that had left Harry so confused. Varric had just had this small, secretive smile as he watched Harry avoid Fenris the one time he had come into the pub. Harry just didn’t feel like dealing with it.

Harry started remembering the ease with which he had lived with the Dalish. He missed it, and found himself thinking of the different people he had met since then. Varric had caught him a few of those times, and had told him he was such a dreamer. It had startled him at first. How had Varric found out? Then Varric had explained it was the look that would cross his face. Like he was caught in a daydream. 

So, Harry had earned an incredibly ironic nickname.

Soon, Harry knew he couldn’t avoid Marian and Carver for much longer. He had gathered enough information on the slave highway going through the wine cellar of the old Amell estate. He wanted to clear them out while the information was still fresh. It wouldn’t do to act on the information too late.

That was how he had ended up in front of the cellar door in Darktown with Marian, Carver and Fenris. Marian had convinced Harry to have Fenris come along with them. Something about it making the elf happy to take out a few slavers. Somehow, Harry didn’t believe her at all.

They had made it about halfway through the cellar when Marian and Carver had separated from them. Harry grit his teeth in aggravation. They knew he had been avoiding Fenris. They had done this on purpose; he could swear to it. 

He looked over to the elf and felt his heart pick up speed. What was this? Was he afraid? He didn’t think so. He was startled out of his thoughts by a deep baritone voice.

“I would like to apologize. I doubted you, and I shouldn’t have. We do not yet know each other so well that I could be a good judge. I am sorry if I have made any offence.” Fenris said as they searched through one of the side rooms’ and Harry paused.

“I just don’t like to be judged for something that is only a part of me. For good or ill, I am a mage. I can not change that, Fenris. I do understand why you said what you did.” Harry replied only to continue at the look of doubt from the elf.

“I do. I have known other magic users who have used their power in some bad ways. One of them took my birth parents from me. It was because of him I only heal with my power. I did not want to be a person like him.” Harry replied as he looked through some old documents he had found in a dusty chest.

He didn’t know who Tobrius was but maybe it was important somehow. He decided he would show them to Marian later as he slipped them into his belt.

“You birth parents?” Fenris asked so quietly Harry was sure he didn’t think Harry had heard him.

“I was not born a Hawke, Fenris. I was only a year old when my parents died. They were magic users as well. I was sent to family who hated magic when I was little over a year old. The way they treated me was no better than being a slave in my own home.” Harry paused as he took a breath at Fenris’s look before he continued.

“I got away from them for good when I was fourteen. It was only luck that a Dalish clan found me. They took me in for a while. I was taught how to survive on my own. I met the Hawke’s after that. Marian and Carver’s father was a good man.” He said as he thought about the man who had taught him so much in the short time he’d had with him.

“He was a mage, and was protecting two of his children who were also mages from templars. He had every reason not to take me in, but he did it anyway.” Harry said quietly as they walked; seem’s Marian and Carver had cleared the way.

Fenris had grown silent as he listened. Harry hoped his words reached him. He looked to at least be thinking about what Harry had said. They had met back up with Carver and Marian a few minutes later. 

They were coming back, presumably from the vault. Marian shot Harry an inquiring look. He just gave her a small smile before she and Carver smiled back in relief. He was okay.

“Well we’ve cleared them out, and we have grandfather's Will. Let’s head back.” Marian said as Fenris and Harry turned to follow.

“I’m sure mamae will be happy. She will have some answers now.” Harry replied as they exited the cellar back into Darktown.

Fenris separated from them as they came into Lowtown, and disappeared around a corner. Harry looked at his siblings as they headed back to Gamlen’s. This was his family. Blood or not, this was where Harry belonged, at least for now.

 

123456  
Translations found on various sites. Some may not be entirely correct, but it was as close as I could get without just making things up.

Ar tu na’din: I will kill you  
Mamae: Mother


	11. Chapter 11

The Other Hawke

By: Ryu Katanna  
Beta:  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter Eleven

 

They had made it back from the Undercity only to walk in on another discussion between Uncle Gamlen and their mother. Things had been tense as the situation over the estate and their mother’s inheritance was brought to light. Harry could understand Gamlen’s side, but he could also understand how Leandra must have felt all this time. She had believed for over twenty years that her own mother had died hating her because of her choice to live with the man she loved.

Harry had shown the documents he had found to Marian. She had said she would check them out. It was a couple days later that she had handed Carver some letters after they’d had another fight. Carver didn’t seem so bitter now. Harry could tell he was thinking of the future, and what it would mean for their family. A few nights passed with peace in the house.

It was early evening when Carver came into Harry’s work room. He closed the door for privacy, and Harry knew this was something Carver didn’t want anyone else knowing. They used to have talks like this all the time. Staying up half the night when Harry was home just talking. There was a lot that Harry would not tell his family, but Carver had known his thoughts more than anyone else in the house. They had been so much closer before coming to Kirkwall. Harry was just glad Carver still felt he could talk to him.

“Not going to the Hanged Man tonight, brother? I know Varric said he was going to have a night of Wicked Grace.” Harry asked as he put aside the powdered embrium; he turned to find Carver with a pensive look on his face.

“What is it, Carver? You have been pretty quiet the last few days. Do I need to be worried?”

“I don’t know, Harry. I’ve just been thinking. I think I know what I want to do, but…” Carver replied only to flop himself onto the stool with a frustrated huff.

Harry paused to give him a moment before sitting on the floor in front of him. Whatever had been on Carver’s mind was obviously bothering him. He had a feeling he knew what at least part of it was. He had heard the argument between Marian and Carver. 

He felt he didn’t have a place in the life Leandra was trying to give them, and Harry couldn’t blame him. He didn’t feel he had a place in it either. He was no noble, and as much as he loved his family, that was not his life. Harry had other plans for the future. Different goals, and apparently Carver felt the same way.

“It’s okay, Carver. You know you can tell me anything. It’ll stay between us like it always has.” Harry told him; earning a small smile of remembrance from his brother.

“I’ve been thinking about what I want to do after mother is provided for. I've tried joining the guards, and you know how that turned out. I think I know what I want to do, but I don’t think you or Marian will like it.” Carver explained as Harry started fiddling with a long strand of hair that had fallen into his face before pushing it back behind his ear.

“Carver. Listen to me, okay?” Harry waited until he had the younger man’s full attention.

“You are my brother. No matter what you decide; that will not change. I may not like some choices you make in life, and you may not like some of mine. No matter what it is I will always be there if you need me.” He said before deciding to tell his brother what he had been thinking the last couple weeks.

“You’re not the only one who has been thinking about what to do after mother has her birthright back. I have too. Carver, I’m not cut out to be a noble. I’d be happier in the woods with the elves, or here in Lowtown. I haven’t decided anything yet, but I might be leaving Kirkwall after.” Harry told him with a somewhat guilty look at the door; their mother would be upset if she knew.

“You’re thinking of leaving?” Carver asked in disbelief.

“I haven’t decided yet. I may stay for a while, but the life mamae wants… I just can’t live like that. The life of a noble? That’s not me.” Harry replied, and sighed in relief when he seen that Carver understood.

“I’m the same way. I’ve been thinking… I’ve been thinking of joining the Order.” Carver said quickly, and Harry paused for a minute before he thought about it.

“Here?” He asked softly.

“Probably. That way I’d still be close by.”

“Yes, but the Circle here, it’s almost a prison.They’ve been making mages tranquil. Don’t you remember Karl?” Harry asked as he started to braid his hair in a nervous habit.

“See? That’s why I knew you wouldn’t approve! I-” Harry cut him off before he could continue.

“Carver! I’m not saying I don’t approve! What I’m asking is why? You know how I feel about templars. I told the whole family when I first came… I just want to know why. I’m a mage, Carver. For all that I rarely use my power that still remains true.” Harry said as he stood and started to pace a bit as he felt himself getting a bit worked up.

“I tried so hard after babae… Now, you are thinking of joining an Order that would sooner have me caged? Like an animal!” Harry looked like he would cry; he looked scared.

Carver had never seen his brother like this before. The way Harry said it was like he knew what it was like. To be caged. To be treated as less than human.

Carver had known how Harry felt about the Order. He knew how Harry felt about the Chantry. He was right. It could be so easy sometimes to forget that Harry had magic. Carver took a deep breath as he tried to explain his reasons.

“Harry, I want to protect people. I know that you and Marian are mages, but I know that there are mages out there that can’t control it like you can. I want to protect the mages like that, too. If it’s from themselves, or the people that would fear them for their magic. I don’t think the way the Circle is here is right, but I do believe in what the Order stands for. I can also help to protect you and Marian. I know you, Harry. I know my brother. I wouldn’t let them lock you away!” Carver said as he hugged Harry to try to calm him, and slowly, he did.

“I understand, Carver. I didn’t mean to get so upset with you.” Harry replied before pulled away and taking a deep breath and looking back at Carver.

“If it’s what you feel is what you are meant to do then I’ll defend you against Marian. But, if it’s not really what you feel is right for you then don’t. There are other paths out there. I don’t want you to feel there is only one way. Okay?” Harry said before he moved back to his work table, and gave Carver a soft smile.

“Thank you, Harry. For hearing me out.” Carver replied as he let go of a breath in relief as some of his anxiety drained from him.

“I told you, Carver. There will be times when we disagree. I may not like what you decide, but nothing will change what we are. We may not be blood, but your still my little brother.”

123

It had been a busy week for Harry since the talk with Carver. Harry had found the time to bring Anders the potions and the creams he had been making for him. He’d gotten a smile and genuine thank you from the man. Harry spent a few days helping Anders in the clinic. He spent his nights at the Hanged man with Varric, and occasionally one of the others would show up. 

Fenris and Harry were managing to get along fine after their talk in the wine cellar. It seemed Fenris had thought about what Harry had said. For now they were getting to know each other better before either could throw stones. It didn’t stop Fenris from taking an instant dislike to Anders. 

The two really did not get along, but after living so long with Marian and Carver he had learned how to field the tension. Harry was still confused with the emotions he would get around Fenris at odd times. He chose to ignore it, and just enjoy the elfs company.

The week had been a slow one for Marian, though, and so she had told him they would head up Sundermount the next day. They had to speak with the Keeper, and deliver the amulet. Harry was happy they were finally going. He had missed being among the Dalish. He hoped the clan would have some news of Keeper Zathrian and his clan. He had worried for them since his family had left Ferelden for the Free Marches.

“There Little Dreamer goes again. Off to a world all his own.” Varric laughed; bringing him out of his thoughts.

“Little Dreamer?” Anders asked in surprise as he shot Harry a look, and Harry shook his head in exasperation.

“His new nickname for me. Says I get lost in my own little word. Like a daydream.” Harry explained as Varric dealt a new hand.

He was spending time playing Wicked Grace tonight with Varric, Anders, Carver, Marian, and Fenris. Drinks flowed around the table, though Anders grumbled about Justice not letting him enjoy it. It was a good night, and tomorrow Marian, Carver, Fenris and Harry would go meet with the clan on Sundermount. Harry was in a good mood. He hadn’t lost too many hands, but had offered to teach Fenris more another time. He was learning, but losing to this lot was like walking through Darktown drunk while having a hole in your coin purse. You wake up the next day and wonder where it all went.

“He does do that a lot. Growing up we could never know what was going through his head. He would start laughing out of nowhere. Thought he was going mental the first time.” Carver commented with a laugh at the memory.

“Hey! Okay, that’s true, but Babae would join in with me.” Harry smiled as he remembered it.

“Yes, and mother just thought you had both lost your minds.” Marian added while the others around the table chuckled. 

The night went on with a happy vibe. The group were becoming friends as the days passed by. Harry thought things were finally going well. He didn’t think about how his happy days were sometimes followed by sad revelations.

123

They headed up Sundermount with light hearts. Harry had brought his staff as they would be outside of Kirkwall, and among a Dalish clan. There would be no need to hide his mage status to the People. Who and what he was had been talked about between the clans for years by now.

He stood back while the others took care of the request from the chanter's board. Harry wanted no part of it. He had already told the others as much before. Luckily this was the last group Marian had yet to track down. The Flint Company Mercenaries were dealt with quickly and they were back on their way. 

Soon they could see the clan’s heraldry banners, and Harry’s heart picked up speed. The horns of a halla stood out prominently on the burgundy red fabric. He knew this clan! He stopped to look at the others before they would be sighted.

“Wait! I know this clan.” Harry said as he started to untie the wraps on his arms.

“You know them, Harry?” Marian asked in surprise.

“Yes, remember the clan that took me in? This is their camp!” He replied as the fabric unravelled and Fenris startled a bit at the sight of the vallaslin on Harry’s arms.

Fenris had not seen Harry’s arms bare before. The elf found his attention drawn to the exposed flesh in curiousity. He had heard stories like others about the Dalish. That Harry was human, and yet carried the marks that the dalish held sacred was odd to him. Yes, Harry had mentioned the Dalish before, but he had not told him anything more since they had gone after the slavers in the cellar of the Amell estate over a week ago.

“This is them? They’re the ones who saved you?” Carver asked with a small smile as he watched his brother indulgently.

He knew that Harry had wished he would be able to see this clan again. That hope had faded after the Blight. Now it seemed Harry would get one of his wishes after all.

“Yes! I can’t wait to see Keeper Marethari, Lyna, Master Ilen, Merrill...so many friends.” He said happily as he started walking again with his staff in hand and a small spring in his step.

“We’ll follow your lead then, Harry. You know the Dalish best, after all.” Marian replied gently as she watched her brother grip his staff in anticipation.

They arrived in front of the camp, and it wasn’t long before they were spotted. Harry called out as he recognized the two hunters. He placed himself in front of the other three as he held up his arm in greeting.

“Aneth ara Terath; Ineria! Mana Melava!” He said happily as the two Dalish approached.

“Harry! Aneth ara lethallin.” Ineria smiled as she greeted him happily before that smile dimmed at the sight of the other humans with him.

“Aneth ara Harry. This is quite the surprise. Garas quenathra?” Terath asked as he looked at those who had come with him.

“We were sent by Asha’bellanar. We need to speak with the Keeper.” Harry replied as both took on a look of surprise.

“You are the ones Asha’bellanar sent? We were expecting an elf.” Terath replied.

“It’s a long story.” Harry said as he held out his arms a bit and drew their attention there.

“So I see. You will have to visit with us for a while and tell us everything.” Ineria said with a small knowing smile.

“I will, of course. I have missed the clan. I have so much to tell you all.” Harry replied before he nodded and led the rest of them into camp as Tareth and Ineria let them pass easily.

Harry spotted several familiar faces right away. Smiles and waves were exchanged as he passed. A few came up to greet him before leaving when he told them who he needed to see, and promise to talk with them more later. It wasn’t long before he spotted the Keeper standing before the fire as she gazed into the flames. She appeared to be lost in thought as they drew near. 

Harry, however, knew that to be wrong. Keeper Marethari kept to the old ways. She was listening. He had learned well this teaching as he was learning the ways of the Dalish. She had told him once that there was great wisdom all around if one only knew how to listen for it.

“Andaran atish’an Keeper Marethari!” Harry said as he approached her, and she gave him a surprised, but happy smile as she looked up.

“You return to us, Da’len. It is good to see your face again. I am happy to see you looking so well.” Marethari said gently before looking to see who he had with him.

“Oh, This is my friend Fenris, and these two are my brother Carver and my sister Marian Hawke. Their parents took me in after I left the Brecilian Forest. Everyone, this is Keeper Marethari. She and the clan here are the ones who helped me when I was lost, and took me in for a time.” Harry introduced them.

“You have found a family. It brings some peace to this old heart, Da’len. We were worried for you when you left us.” Marethari said as she took in his company.

“It is good to meet the one who is responsible for Harry being able to become a part of our family. We couldn’t see ourselves without him. Thank you for that, Keeper.” Marian replied with a smile as Carver nodded in agreement.

“Yes, Keeper, but that’s not why we’re here. We were sent by Asha’bellanar to deliver this to you.” Harry said as he handed her the amulet.

“I see, and your arms...Harry.” Keeper Marethari gave a slight gasp as she seen the vallaslin.

“It is a long story, Keeper. I would like to stay and visit for a few days with the clan before heading back to Kirkwall; if you would have me again. I have missed everyone greatly.” Harry told her as he let her take one of his arms gently in hand.

She studied the markings with a small gentle smile before nodding in approval. Running a hand gently down his arm she traced the pattern as she closed her eyes. Harry only smiled softly in return. He knew what she was doing and the moment she heard it. The blood from generations of the elven people sung in her mind as she touched his skin 

Keeper Marethari smiled as she released his arm before reaching up to cup his face in a mothering gesture. Wise old eyes connected with his own as he allowed her to find the answers she sought. He knew when she found what she was looking for when her eyes glimmered a bit as she stepped back. Handing the amulet back to him she now looked at him as she would a child coming home, and Harry felt his heart lift even more. A weight he had not known was there had been lifted without even a word.

“You are always welcome, Harry. You are as close to one of us as one can be, afterall. First you must take the amulet up the mountain and perform the rite for the departed. I will send Merrill to perform the rite with you as the path can be treacherous to those who do not know the way. Then return this amulet to me. Do this and the debt will be repaid. I must also ask that your family take her with them, when they leave this place.” Keeper Marethari told him; and he grew concerned.

“Merrill is leaving the clan? But Keeper-”

“She has chosen a new path, child. It is her wish, and I must grant it.” Marethari explained as Harry looked shocked.

Harry sighed and nodded his understanding. He just didn’t understand why. Why would Merrill wish to leave? He knew how much she loved her clan and her people. What had happened? He looked to Marian for her consent. When she nodded, he turned back to Keeper Marethari.

“Yes, Keeper. My sister will take her safely down the mountain, and into Kirkwall.”

“You will find Merrill waiting for you on the trail just up the mountain. Dareth Shiral.” Marethari said with a small incline of her head.

Harry turned to look at the others before asking.

“Before we travel up to meet Merrill, does anyone need any supplies? We could stop by to see Master Ilen if anything is needed.” Harry asked.

“Isn’t he the one who taught you crafting before Master Varathorn took over?” Carver replied.

“Yes. He’s also the one who crafted my staff.” Harry said fondly as he looked back at the staff held in his hand now.

“I would like to meet him before we leave, but for now we do not need anything. Let’s get this done. You can introduce us when we come back before we head out.” Marian replied as she looked around them at where the clan was spread out through the area.

Marian could tell from their body language that while they trusted Harry they were wary of the outsiders. She knew those looks from the times she would pick up or drop Harry off with the last clan he had stayed with. This clan, like the last, seemed so accepting of Harry and it made her wonder. What did the marks on his arms really mean. His explanation had been vague that time when he had come home with them.

“Okay then. Time to see an old friend.” Harry’s voice was a bit subdued, but still warm and relaxed.

Marian didn’t think she had seen him this relaxed and naturally happy since before the Blight. Maybe some time with the clan was what Harry needed. He had spent half his time with the Dalish before the Blight. Perhaps living around humans full time was more stressful for her brother than she had thought. She knew well enough how uncomfortable other humans could make Harry sometimes. He was more at ease here, and it showed.

They made their way up the mountain path and came to a stop when Harry called out breathily to an elf woman about their age who was crouched over the ground.

“Aneth ara, Merrill. It is good to see you, lethallan.”

Merrill gasped and almost fell as she whipped around at the voice she hadn’t heard in years. The next thing he knew, Harry had an armful of excited elf. He could hear his siblings chuckling behind him as Merrill sent him stumbling, and they both ended up on the ground. Harry looked up through dazed eye to see Fenris staring down at him with his lips quirked slightly in an amused smirk. He shot him a smile as he winced at the rock dug into his back. 

Merrill had always been like this with him. They had been good friends before he left. The only one he had been closer to was Lyna. He had yet to see her, but he would be staying for a few days so there would be time yet.

“Harry! Oh, it’s so good to see you!” She mumbled into his neck.

“It’s good to see you too, Merrill. Can you let me up, though? I have rocks where I really don’t think it’s good for me.” He said before he sighed with some relief when she stood quickly.

“I’m so sorry lethallin!” Merrill squealed slightly.

“Fenris? Carver? A little help, please?” Harry asked as he held out his hand for some help back to his feet.

A firm hold grasped his as he was pulled up so quickly he stumbled into the person a bit. Looking up he smiled at Fenris.

“Thank you.” He said breathlessly and his cheeks heated a bit in embarrassment.

“You are welcome.” The elf grunted as he released him.

“It’s alright, Merrill! I should have expected that. I know how you are.” Harry said as he tried to calm her down when she continued to mutter apologies.

“It’s been so long.” Merrill replied with fondness.

“Yes, it has. Merrill I’d like you to meet some people. These are my brother and sister; Carver and Marian Hawke. And this is Fenris, a friend of ours. Guys this is Merrill, First to Keeper Marethari.” He said as he introduce them all.

“It’s so nice to meet you all. So you’ve found a family then. I’m so happy for you, lethallin.” Merrill said happily.

“It’s nice to meet you too, Merrill.” Marian replied with a smile smile to the excitable elf.

“We’ll have to talk later. For now, we have to fulfill our promise to Asha’bellanar. I imagine she may be getting a little impatient by now.” Harry told Merrill as he started walking.

“Oh, yes! We shouldn’t keep her waiting.”

They travelled up the mountain fighting corpses along the way. They’d had a run-in with a hunter that Harry didn’t recognize who was very rude to Merrill. Harry was growing more concerned for his friend. What had happened?

They spoke a bit as they walked, and Merrill seemed a little evasive when he questioned her about what was going on. She asked questions of her own. Some he answered and some he told her they would talk about later. The group had made it through the cave, and to the other side when they came upon a barrier

“I can open the way forward, one moment.” Merrill said as she walked ahead of them.

Harry stood back to give her room, but soon wished he hadn’t. If he had been closer he may have been able to stop her. She had used blood magic! What was his friend thinking? He walked up to her quickly.

“Merrill, what did you think you were doing?! Blood magic…” Harry exclaimed with worry.

“Foolish very foolish.” Fenris muttered behind Harry.

“Yes, it was blood magic, but I know what I’m doing. The spirit helped us, didn’t it?” Merrill replied as she tried to make Harry understand.

“Merrill, those spirits only seek a way into this world. The good ones, the beneficial ones, would help without the use of blood magic. Every time you use it you open yourself up to possession! You may think you know what you’re doing, but you're playing with something you don’t have full knowledge of.” Harry replied; he had spent enough time in the fade to know.

Blood magic was another type of magic like any other. It mattered only how it was used. He had seen its use in the memories played out by spirits in the fade as he slept in Kirkwall. There were a few mages that used it in Kirkwall. Yes, blood magic was just magic, but if not used properly...Harry doubted Merrill fully knew the consequences that could follow. 

He had been told by a spirit of Wisdom in the Fade to never use it himself. For him, the use of blood magic could hinder his ability to enter the Fade. It was something discovered by Dreamers in ages past. It was not known why this happened to the rare ones who could enter the Fade as Harry did, but it was what had happened to others. 

Harry had learned so much over the years from his times in the Fade, and it was one of his abilities he refused to risk losing. He needed to be able to enter the fade at will now. The thought of being possessed if he misused it had killed the idea of using blood magic at all.

“You sound like the Keeper.” Merrill said petulantly.

“Keeper Marethari is wise. She seeks to protect you, lethallan. Is this why you have chosen to leave the-” Harry started to ask only to have Merrill cut him off.

“I do not wish to speak of this with you any more.” She said as she turned away.

Harry sighed and looked to the others. He could see the disapproval on all their faces. He understood why. All the Hawke siblings had been taught to stay away from blood magic. Malcolm had likened it’s use to a very addictive and potent drug. He had not wanted Harry and his sisters to fall prey to it. Harry refused to lose his strong connection to the Fade, and so had sworn to him that he would never even consider it. Fenris, of course, disapproved for obvious reasons. He turned back to start walking before he stopped next to Merrill. Looking around he had an idea of what this place used to be.

“In the days of Arlathan, the elders came here to sleep.” Merrill told him.

“Uthenera. I was told of such places.” Harry replied with a nod of understanding as he scanned the area.

“Yes, but they don’t sleep peacefully anymore.”

 

123456  
Translations found on various sites. Some may not be entirely correct, but it was as close as I could get without just making things up.

Vallaslin: Blood writing  
Aneth ara: A sociable or friendly greeting, more commonly used among the Dalish themselves rather than with outsiders. Literally: "My safe place"  
Mana” distant past; long amount of time  
Melava:| time, past tense  
Lethallin; Lethallan: Casual reference used for someone with whom one is familiar. Lethallin is used for males, while lethallan is used for females  
Garas quenathra: "Why are you here?/Why have you come?"  
Andaran atish’an: Enter this place in peace. A formal elven greeting. Literally: "I dwell in this place, a place of peace."  
Da’len: small child or little one  
Len: Child  
Asha'bellanar: "The Woman of Many Years." How the Dalish refer to Flemeth.  
Uthenera: Waking sleep; immortal. Uthenera was the name of the ancient practice of immortal elves who would "sleep" once they tired of life. Literally: "Eternal waking dream"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sorry everyone that I haven't posted in a month. Lots going on. I'm still very much inspired for this story, but I'm also working on a different one that has taken over my mind and I haven't been able to stop to work on The Other Hawke. I've just hit a block on the other after typing thirteen chapters in a week. Now I'm going to see about getting more done on this, but I may be hopping back and forth as inspiration hits. Hope you like this one, and let me know what you thought of it.  
> -Ryu


	12. Chapter Twelve

The Other Hawke

By: Ryu Katanna  
Beta:  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter Twelve 

Harry had just set the amulet onto the altar when he felt it. There was a ripple in the fade a second before they were being attacked. Corpses rose from the ground, and Harry dodged to the side as an arcane horror appeared next to him. They defended and fought them off. 

After it was all over Harry still felt unsettled. There was something wrong here. Something was disturbing the endless rest of those who lay here. It bothered him because he had felt the ripple in the fade, and the veil was very thin. 

They returned to the altar where the others watched as Harry and Merrill performed the rite, the words coming to him all too easily. He could feel the power on the altar building as he his words rang through the quiet alongside his friend. He had often heard that words held power, and here that power was amplified as the fade seemed to answer to the call.

“Hahren na melana sahlin, emma ir abelas souver'inan, isala hamin vhenan him dor'felas in uthenera na revas.” Merrill and Harry spoke in tandem over the altar.

There was strong flashes of swirling and shifting light before Asha’bellanar stood in front of them. She had risen up out of the amulet. The light faded as she stepped toward Marian and off the alter. She looked over the ones standing before her; giving a sigh of satisfaction.

“Ah, and here we are.” She purred.

“Witch!” Fenris hissed from behind Marian.

“Andaran atish’an Asha'bellanar.” Merrill said respectfully as she lowered herself on bended knee while Harry stood next to her.

He was standing straight but held his head bent in respect to the woman before him. His body trembled as the power around them faded, but the presence of the old woman was not diminished in the slightest. The magics that surrounded her were old as they had always been. That magic called to Harry and crooned comfortingly as it slid across his skin. It reminded him of the ancient magics that had echoed within the Brecilian Forest.

“One of the people, I see. So young and bright. Do you know who I am? Beyond that title?” Flemeth asked after she had turned to observe Merrill.

“I know only a little.” Merrill admitted without looking away from the ground

“Then stand, child. The people bend their knee too quickly.” Flemeth replied and Merrill rose to take a stance similar to Harry.

Flemeth looked at Harry minutely before looking back to the others. She would get to him in her own time. For now he could wait. She knew well that her business with him would not be over for some time yet. No, for now it was with the young woman by the name of Hawke that drew her interests.

“So refreshing to see someone who keeps their end of a bargain. I half expected my amulet to end up in a merchant’s pocket.” She said with a scornful tone at the thought.

“We had a deal, and Harry wouldn’t have let me sell it anyway.” Marian replied; watching her brother.

Who was this woman to command such respect from him? Harry, who always had something to say. Her brother, who was always joking and bouncing around playfully, was entirely too still. She had seen him like this once before, but at the time she had been distracted. Now, she could see all too clearly. She didn’t like it. Her brother wasn’t meant to be so submissive to anyone.

“Yes, the young lad does keep true to his word, doesn’t he? Something so rare in the world today.” Flemeth replied like she knew something they did not, and Harry had to stop himself from cringing.

“So you were inside the amulet this whole time?” Marian asked.

“Just a piece. A small piece should the inevitable occur, and if I know my Morrigan, it already has.” Flemeth replied knowingly.

“Is that someone I should know?” Marian asked; she didn’t recognize the name.

“She is a girl who thinks she knows what is what better than I or anyone, and why not? I raised her to be as she is. I can not expect her to be less.” Flemeth replied with a hard laugh.

“I’m not sure whether she’s your daughter or you enemy.” Marian replied with some confusion.

“Neither is she.”

Harry listened to the rest of the conversation intently. He heard as Fenris spoke with Flemeth. He could see what the others couldn’t, but still could not make her out. Harry was not surprised. The woman was so old that the only ones who knew the full truth now may all reside in the fade. 

He heard her remark about Fenris’s freedom, and knew he would do what he could to help the elf. No one deserved to be held down by the chains of their past. Harry listened with a chill to her advice to his sister, and to Merrill. He soon felt a palm under his chin and cool fingers on his face as she raised his eyes to meet hers.

“With this, one debt is paid, but one remains. I will call for you when the time comes, child.” Flemeth said with a small smile.

“I will be listening and waiting for your call, Asha’bellanar.” Harry replied; only breathing gently as her fingers slipped from his face as she turned to move back toward his sister.

“Now the time has come for me to leave. You have my thanks, and my sympathy.” She said before turning away from them all.

She changed into the large red dragon they had seen rescue them little over a year ago in another flash and swirling of light. She took flight, and they all watched her leave. Harry sighed as he looked up to see everyone watching him. Merrill gave him a look of understanding while his family looked upset and Fenris looked to him with the questions visible in his expression.

“What did she mean, Harry?” Marian asked; not sounding happy at all.

“She meant that our family’s promise is fulfilled...mine has still yet to be paid.” Harry explained with a sigh.

This was one thing he had never planned to tell them. He knew they would understand his reasons, but they would not know the gravity of that deal even after he explained it. A deal made with her could change the world. Harry had not understood that until some years later.

“You made a deal with the witch?” Fenris growled lowly and Harry flinched at his tone.

“I did.”

“When Harry, and for what?” Carver asked.

“She asked for a favor at a later date to be fulfilled upon her call. The terms of the agreement mean she could ask anything from me of an equal value to that as how important her help was to me at the time. In short, she could ask me for anything at all, and I could only hope to have the ability to carry it out.” Harry explained softly.

All of their reactions were a bit different, but all of them held the same question. Merrill was the one to ask it. As the First to her clan she knew more than the others. She knew that a deal with Flemeth could change the course of events. Just as she knew the stories told of Asha’Bellanar among the people.

“What was so important to you that you would offer so much?”

“I met Asha’bellanar for the first time in the Kocari Wilds a little over four years ago.” Harry said as he gave his brother and sister a meaningful look.

It didn’t take long for both of their eyes to widen in understanding.

“Father…” Marian murmured just above a whisper.

“Father?” Fenris asked looking at Marian and Carver.

“Our father had the wasting sickness. There was nothing the healers in Lothering would have been able to do. Harry left to follow rumors of a Dalish clan in the Kocari Wilds. He wanted to save father, and the only way he knew was something only the Dalish know how to make.” Carver explained quietly.

“The tonic. You went looking for our people for the tonic to save him.” Merrill stated as she was starting to understand the whole story.

“Yes. I was lost in the wilds when Asha’bellanar found me. She offered a deal. A favor at a later date in exchange for her help to find the clan I sought. Babae’s life was worth eveything to me. I would have done anything to save him after he took me in. She got me to the clan, and away from any other dangers. I was lucky. If I had run into the chasind I may not have been able to return at all. Not that any of it mattered in the end. I still returned too late.” Harry explained with a pained look as his throat closed; an old scabbed wound was being picked at right now.

“I see. You did more than we even knew.” Marian said softly as she came up and hugged him while Carver grasped his shoulder.

Harry looked up. He didn’t know why, but he was afraid of what he would see in Fenris’s eyes. He knew how much Fenris hated magic. For him to owe this kind of debt to Flemeth; she could ask absolutely anything of him. Though he didn’t know why, he didn’t want Fenris to hate him for something he felt he’d had to do at the time. He was soon relieved however, when he received a nod of understanding from the elf.

123

The group had made it back down the mountain, and Harry had brightened considerably at the site of the camp. They were introduced to Master Ilen before he had walked them out of camp. He had said goodbye to them, and told them he would return to Kirkwall in four days, and to let their mother know. 

In those days came a lot of joys as he spoke with Master Ilen of what he had leaned, told stories of his life with Hahren Paivel, and visited with the clan who had helped him when he had known nothing of the world he’d woken in. 

In a way he felt he had returned home, but there was a feeling of something wrong as he slept. He had wandered the Fade to find the source. The feeling came from further up the mountain, and Harry found himself unable to enter the area. There seemed to be something blocking him, and he didn’t fully understand what it could be. Harry figured it might just be the source of the unrest he had felt. He could only hope it wouldn’t spread to affect the clan living here.

He was happy that he had been able to meet the members of this clan again. He had almost given up on the thought. To spend time with them again had made him truly happy for the first time since the Blight had begun. It made him think again about the decisions he had made, and how they had been put aside.

For now his family’s well being would be put first. He would see his mother, Carver, and Marian happy and adjusted. He cared for them as much as he cared for the life he had chosen. Harry knew he would not leave them to seek answers before he knew they were happy.

With the happiness of his time with them though, came a lot of sadness and tears. Tamlen had disappeared, and he had learned of his friend Lyna’s death. She had been the grey warden he had heard about, and had died while killing the archdemon. He mourned her loss as he thought of that last day he had seen her. 

She had told him she had a feeling, and he should have known to pay more attention to her words. Now more than anything he would hold to that last thing she had asked of him. He had made her a promise, and he would be true to that. It was the only thing he felt he could do for her now that she was gone.

While he had been with the Sabrae Clan he had told them all of his time living with Keeper Zathrian and his clan. They had heard nothing of any of the other clans, and hadn’t been able to tell him any news of what may have happened to them. Keeper Marethari had smiled though when she heard how the Keeper who was the most well known for his hatred of humans, had allowed Harry to live and work as one of them. Seeing how Harry had grown she understood why Zathrian and the others would grant him the Vallaslin that he carried. She had commented the he was an elvhen born into the body of a Shemlen; whatever that meant.

Keeper Marethari always seemed to know things that others did not. Harry often wondered if she had some unknown power of her own. He had asked her once. She had told him that the knowledge was always there. Waiting for one who would but listen. 

When Harry had returned to Kirkwall he was a bit subdued, but still happy. His family had noticed it first, and had been told why. They understood, and had spread the word to their other companions that he was okay, but getting over the loss of some people he had cared about. It would just take him a bit to spring back. 

He had finally decided two weeks later that he had mourned enough, and finally gone to visit Merrill in the alienage. He and Merrill had caught up on a lot, but there were some things that Merrill just would not talk about with him. It frustrated Harry because he just wanted to help his friend. She was making it hard to do so, though. In the end he had decided to bide his time. He would find out what had driven her to leave the clan sooner or later.

They had spent time talking and she had asked about his life, and what had led him to Kirkwall. He told her about a lot about what had happened since he had left her and the clan. She now knew more than his family. It was only natural as she understood without words due to her upbringing. Harry found he was happy to have his old friend close by, but he was still concerned that she had left the clan.

So much had changed in so little time that Harry was still trying to keep track of it all. His time with the clan, and Merrill, had him thinking of what to do. With the current situation nothing seemed to be right. The Blight had thrown everything off from what he had been determined to do. It had taken him a couple days, but he had finally decided to just try to get back into the rhythm that was his life now.

Now, Harry was on his way to the Hanged Man to let his sister know he would be outside the walls of Kirkwall on a job for a bit. He had been asked by a city Magistrate to find a criminal and bring him back. It sounded simple enough, and he had the time to burn for the moment. He needed to get back into his day to day routines, but he also wanted to keep helping contribute. He had already asked Fenris and Merrill to go with him, and he was going to ask Varric or Carver when he got there. 

For as much as they fought you could find Carver helping their sister with jobs or whatever most days. Honestly, half the time he didn’t even know what they did, but he didn’t tell them everything either. When he got to the pub with Fenris and Merrill it was to find his sister talking with another woman. She was darkly tanned, dressed in pirates clothing with a blue bandanna holding back her dark hair, and a seductive smile on her face.

“Marian! Carver!” Harry called to them to let them know he was there.

“Ohhh, and who is this sweet little piece?” The woman purred out as she looked him up and down.

“This is my brother Harry, and the other two are friends of ours; Fenris and Merrill. Did you need something Harry? I was just about to head out to run a few errands before helping Isabella here with a problem she has a little later.” Marian replied as she looked over to her brother only to notice he had his long hair pulled back away from his face.

He only did that when he went out for a job. Marian found herself breathing a sigh of relief. Harry had been pretty out of it for a while now. She was glad to see he was looking better and wasn’t cooped up in some hole like he had been doing. Her brother was just too stubborn. He had gotten stuck in a depressed rut after he had come back from his visit with the elves. He hadn’t even stopped by Anders clinic lately. She had only seen him around Merrill and Fenris in all honesty these last few days.

“I wanted to borrow our brother for a job request I’ve gotten. It’s just outside of Kirkwall. We’d be back tomorrow or the day after. Not sure how long it’s gonna take to track some person down that I’ve been told to find.” Harry replied as he watched the woman his sister had just introduced him to.

“It’s up to you, Carver. Going with Harry or staying with me?” Marian said with a small shrug as she left the choice on what he wanted to do up to the brother in question.

“I’ll go with Harry. I haven’t seen much of him since Merrill joined us.” Carver said teasingly.

“Hey, I’ve been with the two of you for years. I haven’t seen Merrill since I was fifteen. We’ve just had a lot to catch up on.” Harry defended with a playful pout.

“Are you sure that's all, chickie?” Isabela chimed in; her tone was suggestive and Harry felt his stomach lurch in seeming disgust.

“Yes, that is all. Oh, and we spend time with Fenris too.” Merrill replied innocently and Harry cringed; he just knew what was coming next.

“So the three of you, eh? How kinky you are Harry. Do you enjoy being the spread in the middle of an elf sandwich?” Isabela ask Harry with a smirk as his cheeks flushed and he tried to hide he face in his hands before feigning anger.

“No! Carver, can we please get out of here? I’d like to leave before it gets too late in the day.” Harry pleaded with his brother; he wanted to avoid any more of the woman's lewd remarks.

“Actually I’m having a lot of fun right here. Seeing how many shades of red you can go is making my day that much brighter.” Carver replied with a smirk as Merrill gave a gasp when she finally realized what Isabella had meant.

Harry glared at his brother before turning around with a huff and leaving the pub. He refused to slow his walk as he left the other three to catch up to him. Still he refused to speak to Carver as they left the walls of the city, or when they made camp later that night. He was not used to being embarrassed like that. It was rare for someone to manage getting him flustered like that. 

Sure he was still innocent in the way of his body, but he had enough of an imagination to send him reeling at Isabella’s insinuation. The problem was that while the thought of being with Merrill was disgusting to him; the thought of being with Fenris was not. Did that mean he didn’t like woman sexually, or was it just Merrill he didn’t like that way? She was his friend, but he really couldn’t look at her like that.

Harry had not really taken the time to think about it before. He was fourteen when he had woken in the Brecilian Forest. Ever since then there had always been something more important. His family, learning from the Dalish, the Blight, working for Athenril, and just trying to get by like he was doing now. He thought again about Fenris, and felt his heart quicken. Did he have a heart problem, or was he attracted to Fenris? 

He had not had anyone when he was young to teach him what love was, or what it felt like. He had learned the love of family thanks to Malcolm and Leandra, but romantic love was an all too foreign concept. Was it love; he really didn’t think so. He hadn’t known Fenris long enough. Was this what a crush was? 

He didn’t know, and as his confusion mounted it just made everything worse. Harry had never even really been attracted to another before, and now this. He only knew he would have to figure what these feelings really were before the whole thing drove him mad. He had things to do, and didn’t need the distraction.

Harry sat staring into the fire that night lost in thought. He needed to talk to someone, but who? Marian or Carver? No, as much as he loved them he doubted they had much experience to go off of. Mamae or Uncle Gamlen? No, he couldn’t see talking about this with Gamlen, and his mother had other things on her mind. He thought of the others who had come to be in their ragtag little group. 

He couldn’t talk to Fenris as that would just be way too awkward. Merrill, as much as he cared for her and loved her as a friend, was far too innocent. Varric...well Varric would be too busy laughing his ass off at him. There was always Anders and Aveline though. Anders might be a good source for advice, but with has much as he and Fenris already disliked each other Harry was reluctant to go there.

Aveline. She had been married before. She was older than him, and he had known her longer than some of the others. Harry knew her well enough that she wouldn’t say a word of it to the others if he asked her not too. He could trust her. That much he knew. The older woman had looked at him like a little brother after what they had gone through, and as much as he pranked her, she would not hold this kind of thing over his head.

‘It’s better than any of the other options. I guess I can try talking to Aveline. It can’t hurt. Hopefully she can help me understand what’s going on with me.’ Harry thought as he relaxed into sleep. 

123456  
Translations found on various sites. Some may not be entirely correct, but it was as close as I could get without just making things up.

Andaran atish’an || Enter this place in peace. A formal elven greeting. Literally: "I dwell in this place, a place of peace."  
Asha'bellanar || "The Woman of Many Years." How the Dalish refer to Flemeth.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

The Other Hawke

By: Ryu Katanna  
Beta:  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter Thirteen 

“Fenedis! Where is this damned mage?!” Harry growled in frustration as they entered yet another cavernous area only to encounter another horde of spiders and undead.

They had been searching for the criminal for a while now. The man had fled into some abandoned ruins after taking a young elven girl. Harry had been getting more and more irritated as time went by after speaking with the girls father. This guy was a murderer who specifically targeted elves, and now the ruins the guy had fled to turned out to be a damned maze. It was just his luck that the guy he was trying to find was an idiot who would probably get himself eaten before Harry could get his hands on him.

Looking around, Harry couldn’t help thinking of Ron. All these spiders...his old friend would have been terrified!

“It seems we’re caught up in a maze, doesn’t it? We should be getting close.” Merrill tried to console her friend’s irritation after they had killed the last of the giant spiders.

“Oooh, bonus! Spider's Silk Gland! This can be of some use later, at least.” Harry perked up a bit as he cut into the venomous spider and quickly, but carefully, started harvesting the organ.

“At least he’s finally found something to be happy about. Honestly, brother, you’ve been in a bad mood since we left Kirkwall.” Carver grumbled as he found them a door that would open.

“Can’t say I blame him, really. This place is rather dreary.” Merrill responded as she rummaged through a chest she’d found in the corner.

“We should keep moving.” Fenris said as he watched between Harry’s concise movements and their surroundings for any more spiders.

“Coming!” Harry called as he bounced up from his kneeling position before cleaning his blade of the spiders guts onto his already dirtied pant leg.

The four of them continued on for a few more minutes before they came to a long hallway. What surprised them was what they found. A young elven girl sat on the ground staring at a closed door. Her attention was drawn to them from the noise they made when entering the hall. 

“Who are you? Please. Can you get me out of here? I just want to go home.” The young elf girl looked to be only about fifteen as she stood and pleaded with them.

“Don’t be afraid, Da’len. You’re safe now.” Merrill soothed the girl gently as she stepped forward to try to offer her a bit of comfort.

“Are you Lia? You father was sure you were dead. Are you alright? Did he hurt you?” Harry asked in concern as he looked her over critically.

He could make out a few scratches and some bruises that would soon form, but other then that she looked fine. She would have to be more thoroughly checked out later. He released a small breath of relief that she seemed to have gotten away safely. She would be one less victim for the murderer to claim now that they had found her.

“My father? Did he send you? Kelder said that he would hurt my family if I didn’t go with him. He’s safe?” Lia asked sadly and looked like she wanted to run, but something was holding her back.

“Elren is alright. Though I’d say he’s been very worried about you. Kelder is the name of the one who took you? I don’t see any major injuries.” Harry replied softly as he tried to get answers.

“Yes. He hit me. Told me I was nothing. I begged him to stop hurting me. I didn’t think he would, but out of nowhere he pushed me away and just...started crying.” The girl said sadly before she looked up at him with a small strained smile.

“Don’t you see? He didn’t mean to hurt me. The demons were the ones making him do what he did.” Harry could tell she was trying to convince herself more then them.

“She is a child, and does not yet understand.” Fenris spoke up from his right side.

“I know, Fenris. I know all too well. What did these demons look like, Da’len?” Harry asked gently as he could after looking first at Fenris, and then toward the door Lia had been sitting in front of.

“I don’t know. I couldn’t see them. Please, don’t hurt him. He couldn’t help it!” Lia pleaded with him even though the man had hurt her.

“I’m sorry, but I can’t promise you that. This man is dangerous, Lia, and has hurt other children like you. He may have let yo go, but you were the lucky one. The path ahead is clear. Go now, while it stays that way. Run to the entrance; your father is there.” Harry said as Merrill turned to give her a little push in the direction to go.

They stood there for a moment after Lia left while Harry stood staring blankly at the door. Carver and Merrill said nothing as they had seen this look from him before, but Fenris hadn’t. He watched as Harry’s mouth turned down into a small scowl and his eyes narrowed a bit. He spoke up just before Fenris could ask if he was alright.

“I think Lia has a good heart, but I really don’t think demons are this guy Kelder’s problem. If it were than he would not have escaped the templars. Once a mage is possessed, the Circle and the Order wouldn’t leave his escape to chance. Let’s meet this Kelder. Merrill, when we go in I want you to cast a barrier spell. If he tries to run, I don’t want him fade stepping out as he pleases, because I will be getting some answers. Really, blaming demons.” Harry muttered as the others nodded in agreement before he pushed open the door.

Inside they found another chamber that seemed to be empty. It was only after they were all passed the door that they could see clearly the man sitting leisurely on the floor. His hooded shirt covered all but his hands and face from view, but his style of dress struck Harry as wrong. This is not how he expected a criminal on the run to be dressed. The cloth was of good quality; like one of the nobles of Kirkwall would wear. 

“I knew my father would send someone eventually. I was hoping the beasts down here would get to me first.” The man, Kelder said, and his manner of dress suddenly made all too much sense to Harry.

“Now I see. You are only alive today because the City Magistrate chose to shirk his duty to the people. The scandal it would cause him of having a serial murderer in place of a dutiful son was too much. If what you’ve done, and your relationship to him becomes known he would lose his position.” Harry growled as he could see the magic of Merrill’s barrier spell surround them.

“Father is a good man. He tried to stop me, but he can’t.” Kelder defended his father as he stood.

“A good man wouldn’t try to hide your crimes.” Carver growled in disgust as he gripped the hilt of his sword.

“It’s nothing new. I’ve heard similar stories from other elves from the alienage.” Merrill murmured sadly as she thought of the things she had heard from others since she had came to Kirkwall, and from Pol after he had joined her clan.

Harry put his hand on her arm in a small gesture of comfort. He knew as well. Harry had heard plenty of things in his time with the Dalish. Keeper Zathrian had even eventually told him of his own personal experiences with humans. 

He knew that in this world he was somehow different in the way he thought than most. His mind was clean of any of the bigotry those who had been born in this world had learned. By the time he had woken in the Brecilian Forest he had already been old enough to form his own opinions. With the way Harry had grown up until now it was no surprise he held a great respect for the elvhen people of Thedas Yes, he had been taken in by a human family, but he had been taken in by the Dalish clans as well.

The knowledge that this man had committed such crimes, and been allowed to roam free really dealt a blow to his trust of humans outside of his family. Human, Elf, Dwarf, or Qunari… each life held value. 

Harry was guilty of taking life. He knew that. He would make no excuses, but Kelder had been killing children. Those children had been innocent. They weren’t like the people Harry had killed. People who had killed themselves or caused harm to others.

“No! Father, he just can’t stop me. The demons make me do it, and there’s nothing he can do!” Kelder defended his father again and Harry could feel his patience waning rapidly.

“You’re blaming all this on demons instead of taking any responsibility for the things you’ve done! Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you now and rid this world of your miserable existence!” Harry yelled before pulling himself back as Carver placed his hand on his shoulder.

He knew what his brother meant by the action. Harry had rarely showed true anger in front of others. Carver had only seen it once, but that had been enough. With his connection to the Fade there was no telling what could happen if he lost control of himself. It was one of his greatest fears, and while Carver did not know of that secret, he did know that Harry feared his loss of control the most. He stepped back from the man in front of him to stand closer to Carver in acknowledgment.

“Yes, please kill me. I had hoped the creatures here would find me first. The whispers. They won’t stop and I don’t want to kill again.” Kelder replied and Harry looked back at him.

“Again with the whispers. The blame for what you have done is yours alone. Do not blame spirits when the only voices you hear in your mind are you own! What reason would a demon have for you to make only elven children your target? Tell me that much at least.” Harry could still feel Carver’s hand grounding him, and he was all the more thankful for it.

Kelder paused as he shifted away from them. Harry’s eyes narrowed dangerously when he heard what the other man said.

“That elf girl, she had no right to be so beautiful, so perfect. They said that she needed to be taught a lesson. Like all the others. The Circle was supposed to help me, but they lied! They said that there were no demons. That I was mad. This isn’t my fault.” Kelder answered, but again placed the blame on demons.

“The Circle would not have lied about that, If there were really demons whispering the Order would have made you tranquil. Knowing that, you still refuse to take the responsibility for your own actions. Even if there has been demons telling you what to do, the blood of those children runs red on your hands!” Harry snarled in distaste only to stop when Fenris stepped into his line of sight and shot him a look.

“There’s no point in talking to a man like this. He’s already too far gone. He sees the right of it though. Allow me to kill him, if you will not.” Fenris told him and Harry almost snapped at him before Carver’s grip tightened to pull him back to himself once again.

“Calm yourself, lethallin. I know how you feel, but this anger does no one good. This will not bring back those he has harmed.” Merrill said softly as she stepped in front of him and made him look at her.

Seeing the clarity in her brown eyes Harry felt his body go lax. Merrill, who loved her people more than anything, was telling him to stop. It was then he felt the fog of anger that had been building in him since speaking to Elren clear. His body went lax as his emotions finally calmed, and Carver released him when he felt it. Harry looked between the others of his group, finally settling on Fenris, and nodded.

“Any last words before he rips out your heart, Kelder?” Harry spoke as he watched Fenris move in front of this poor excuse for a man.

“Please, tell my Father...I’m sorry.”

123

Harry was quiet as they made their way back through the maze of the ruins. The others had left him alone to think as they walked. He was thankful for that. The truth was that the entire situation had left him unsettled.

Harry did feel better knowing that Kelder would not be hurting anyone else, but that did not change the rotting root of the problem. That problem being that Kelder had gotten away with the deaths of other children before all this. All because no one had spoken up on the behalf of the elves who were losing their children. Those children were to have been the future of their people. It did not matter if they would have lived as a city elf or with the Dalish.

That the outside population of Kirkwall had not listened to their concerns meant that those elves had no real voice. It left all of them vulnerable to things like this happening again, and that bothered Harry. He had heard enough over the years to know that this was something elves in other places faced as well. It was a cycle that seemed to have no end.

They soon made it to the exit and were met by the guardsmen as well as Elren and Lia. It didn’t take long for the guards to storm off with threats of action being taken. Harry reminded himself to speak with Aveline when they got back. Lia appeared upset with him, but Harry could understand why. It was when Elren tried to offer him what coin he could that Harry made a decision.

“No, Elren. That Lia is returned safely to you, and Kelder will not be able to threaten her or others again is enough. If you must pay me in some way then I would like to make a simple request.” Harry said softly as he gently placed his hand out to curl Elren’s fingers back over the money he had been offered.

“What is it?” Elren asked in confusion as he returned the money to the pouch at his side.

“I would request that I be introduced to the Hahren of the alienage.” Harry said, as he could feel Carver, Fenris, and Merrill’s gaze focus on him.

“Why would you want to meet with the elder?” Elren’s confusion was palpable, but Harry knew Merrill was starting to understand his thoughts when she gave him a tender look.

“I would like to help those that need it in what ways I can. That this kind of thing has been allowed is wrong. You spoke to me before about how the elves are nothing to the others in the city. Well your lives are not nothing to me. I would like to speak to your Hahren to offer my aid.” Harry explained only for Elren to look at him in shock.

“Why would you want to help us? What do you hope to gain?” He asked suspiciously only to stare at Harry in disbelief when he answered.

“Gain? I do not offer aid in the hopes of gaining anything.”

Harry could see Merrill step forward to stand beside him, and looked down when he felt a soft tug on his arm. His friend had started untying the knot in the cloth around his left arm. It only took him a second to understand what she was doing. He stood quietly as she spoke, and allowed her nimble fingers to pull away the wrap to expose his skin. Both Elren and Lia’s eyes fixed onto his bared flesh and the markings that were uncovered as they listened.

“What Harry means to say is that he is an ally. He was rescued by my clan when he was young. He has spent time with our people. Harry may be a shemlen, but he is a very special one. He truly would like only to help.” Merrill said before she smiled brightly to them as she stepped away and started on his other arm to let them see with their own eyes.

Harry braced himself as he went to continue. He had already told Merrill of this, but Carver and Fenris were also here. They would have no knowledge of what the vallaslin truly meant. Merrill had known simply by seeing it. Harry had not even told his family after he had accepted the markings on his skin why he had done so. He did not feel they could understand.

“I take it you know full well what these are. I have accepted the vallaslin from one of the clans. I have borne them on my flesh because as much as I am human, my loyalties lay with your people. I have received more from the elves than I could ever repay. I owe more than my life. Dalish or city born; it makes no difference to me. If I can help your people in any way, then I will. Your Hahren is in no danger from me.” Harry told them softly as Merrill removed the last of the cloth on his right arm.

The talking went smoothly after that as Elren agreed to speak with Hahren Reeba, and would let Merrill know when they could have a meeting. Harry could tell that he would be hearing more later from Fenris and Carver. He couldn’t say he blamed either of them. Neither had known the full extent of what the vallaslin represented, and they still didn’t know all of it. He had pretty much just said that if it came down to it he would choose the elves rather than the humans.

Harry loved his brother, but Carver had not lived as he had. His brother only knew part of his life. Now he had just declared his true loyalties in front of him. His family may never fully understand him; he’d known that for a while now. They tried, but his life from before waking in this world still played its part in who he was. 

His life since had helped him grow from that time. He loved his family, but as much as he cared for them, he was different from them as well. There were some things he still held secret even from them. Even now he knew they would never know all of him or the life he lived.

Fenris himself had remained silent as he shifted through his own thoughts. They had agreed that there wouldn’t be any judgements between them until they had gotten to know each other better. For this Harry was thankful. Fenris may question him later to better understand him and his reasoning for things, but he would wait until he knew him better to really say anything one way or another. Harry knew after the last time that Fenris would keep his thoughts his own, for now, at least.

Merrill chose to walk next to Harry on their way back to Kirkwall as a silent support. She, better than anyone, understood his reasoning most times. His arms were still bare as she had lit a flame to the strips of cloth. She was apparently of the opinion that he would not be wearing them anymore. He had protested only a bit before giving up with a huff. 

Merrill had made her displeasure over the cloth concealing his arms known to him before. She did not like that he would hide the markings that told of who he was to her people. When she had first seen his arms wrapped she had thought he had done so because he was ashamed. It had taken some explaining for her to understand his reasoning for covering them, but it had not stopped her from scowling every time she looked at them.

Now, he would leave them bare. His presence would now be known to the elves of the city. She was right. It was best to leave them uncovered so as to be noticeable for those who may need him. He could no longer cover them, or another might come to the same conclusion as Merrill had at first. He had made his decision, and now would have to stand by it.

Harry and Carver separated from Fenris and Merrill once they reached Kirkwall and turned the corner to Gamlen’s place. Carver had said nothing to Harry this whole time, and still would not speak to him as they entered through the door. Inside they only found their mother sitting in front of the fire. Both Marian and Gamlen appeared to be out for the moment. Leandra looked up in surprise to see her two boys.

“Carver! Harry! Welcome back, darlings.” She said happily only to look on in confusion as Carver walked passed her with only a small greeting before shutting the door to the sleeping quarters with a heavy thud.

“Hello, Mamae.” Harry sighed slightly as he settled into the chair next to her after placing his equipment near the entry door.

“Did something happen?” Leandra asked softly.

She could tell there must be something that had happened between the two. Carver had barely spoken a word, and Harry was looking a bit stressed. The two normally got along so well that it was a bit odd to see Carver not speaking to his brother. Now Harry was looking worn out, and was a bit more mellow than usual.

“Yeah. Carver’s not talking to me at the moment. The job we went on was not the best. I’m not going to go into specifics, but I almost lost my temper in the middle of it.” Harry told her as he pulled his hair to the side and started unbraiding and working out a few snarls in the long strands.

“That’s unusual for you. Why is Carver not speaking to you then?” She asked as she motioned him over in front of her.

Harry stood from his seat only to shift to sit on the floor before her and rest his head in her knee. Leandra started carding her fingers through his hair soothingly. This was habit was just about the only one they had not let go of as he grew older. Leandra could always tell when he was troubled by something and needed to talk. They would just sit together like this as they spoke, and it had always been a great source of comfort over the years. Harry, who had never really known a mother’s love before her that he could remember, soaked in the attention.

“He found out something I hadn’t intended to tell our family. The situation being what it was I had to talk about it a bit. I will be meeting the elder of the elves in the alienage sometime soon. To gain the trust of the elves we were helping Merrill removed the coverings on my arms. I may be even more busy soon.” Harry murmured in explanation as he closed his eyes with a sigh.

“I see. So he found out one of the secrets you’ve been keeping from us.” Leandra said as she started braiding the strands at his temple back away from his face.

“Yeah. I’m sorry, Mamae.” Harry’s voice had taken on a soft and almost pained tone.

“Oh? Whatever for?” She asked as she finished that side before starting on the other.

“I keep so much from you guys, and it’s not fair to any of you. Sometimes I feel like I’m a bad son, a bad brother.” Harry uttered guiltily only to give a small hiss of pain when she tugged on his hair.

“Don’t say such a foolish thing, Harry Hawke. You have been a blessing to me, and Malcolm loved you just as much. We knew from the start when we took you in that you had kept things from us. After you told us about how you grew up, Malcolm and I spoke about it one night.” Leandra said as she tied both braided pieces together at the back of his head and left the rest to fall naturally down his back.

“You did?” He asked looking up at her.

“We did, and do you know what he said when I was worried?” She place a hand on his cheek tenderly as a small soft smile graced her lips at the memory. 

“What?” He asked softly; he had not known of this before.

“I was worrying that the secrets you keep would one day break you, and your father said to me that it would be okay. He said that one's deepest secrets are meant only to be shared with the one you love. That one day you would find that person, and they would be the one you shared that part of yourself with. I do believe he is right.” She said and wiped the tear that had made it’s way from the corner of his eye as she spoke of Malcolm.

“Do not worry about those things you keep from us, Harry. You have kept them for a reason, and it is not our place to take them from you. Carver and Marian may not understand it right now, but they will someday. Just like one day I hope you can find someone who can make you as happy as your father made me. Someone who you can trust with both your whole heart, and all the things you’ve kept locked away.”

123456  
Translations found on various sites. Some may not be entirely correct, but it was as close as I could get without just making things up.

Fenedhis: undefined common curse. Possibly the equivalent of "crap"

Da'len: little child, or "little one"

Lethallin; Lethallan: Casual reference used for someone with whom one is familiar. Lethallin is used for males, while lethallan is used for females

Mamae: Mother

Vallaslin: Blood writing. The art of tattooing adopted by some elves to more prominently (and some might say belligerently) display their worship of the traditional elven pantheon.


	14. Chapter 14

The Other Hawke

By: Ryu Katanna  
Beta:  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter Fourteen

It was the day after speaking to his mother that Harry left on his own toward Hightown without letting anyone know where he was headed as he usually would. Marian had been a bit confused by the situation between Harry and Carver. She did not ask anything though after a few words with their mother. Things would work themselves out soon enough, but it could escalate if Marian decided to get involved.

The early morning sounds of Kirkwall were peaceful as people woke to start their day. Harry took his time as he walked through the city in the direction of the Viscount’s Keep to get his thoughts in order. He was going to see Aveline today for a few reasons. The most important at the moment being what had happened at the ruins. 

Aveline was, for all intents and purposes, now the Captain of the Guard. With the threat of action being taken by the corrupt Magistrate he knew that the guard would have to file a report to make it possible. All reports went throught the Captain, and Aveline would not get all the facts from that guard. He knew his friend well enough that Aveline would have little tolerance with men under her command being in anyone’s pocket. She would not take it lightly, and once she was done the Magistrate very well could be the one brought up on charges.

The barracks were quiet when he arrived with only a few of the guards milling about. It was still early, but he had honestly thought there would be more activity than there was. Harry knocked firmly on the closed door to Aveline’s office. He couldn’t suppress this chill that went down his back as he heard cursing from the other side. She did not sound like she was in a good mood, and Aveline in a bad mood was never a good thing for Harry.

“Come in!”

Taking a deep breath Harry opened the door and entered his friends office. Closing the door behind him he looked up to see Aveline sitting at her desk sorting through stacks of papers. She glanced up from the report she had been looking over before setting down the papers. The stiff set in her shoulders spoke of how stressed she was, and Harry had little doubt that what he had to tell her would be unwelcome news.

“Harry? What are you doing here? Usually you avoid the Keep like the plague.” She stated with a small quirk to the corner of her lip though there was tension around her eyes.

The only times he hadn’t avoided the Keep had been when he had been up to some kind of mischief. She was right to be warey, and Harry knew it. Even so, if the plans he had were met receptively by those he needed them to be, Harry would no doubt be spending more time here than in the past. It would be unavoidable, but if it would help stop some of the injustice the People in this city suffered then it would be worth it.

“Needed to talk to you. The barracks are always the first place one should look, right?” Harry said with a small smile and quirk of his brow.

“Okay, what about? I could use a bit of a break. Just sorting through Jeven’s backlogged reports is taking me days.” Aveline replied with a slight groan as Harry perched himself in a chair after moving it to the side of the desk to be closer to her.

“A few things actually. First two you're really not going to like. Have you seen any reports about a serial murderer targeting elven children, or the name Kelder?” Harry asked as he watched her frown deeply and her eyebrows draw together in thought.

“Can’t say that I have. What have you found?” Now Harry had her full attention.

“I received a job from a City Magistrate the other day about a criminal who had escaped. I was asked to track him down, and so Carver, Merrill, Fenris and I went out hunting. Found out that he was actually the Magistrate’s son Kelder. I don’t know their family name. He had been kidnapping and killing dozens of elven children over the years. His father has been covering it up. He has a few of your men in his pocket as well. I only know for certain the name of a guardsmen, Nabil. He was not too happy with news of Kelders death, and threatened us because the Magistrate probably isn’t too happy with anyone right now. Makes sense then that you wouldn’t have received a report.” Harry explained calmly as he watched the various expressions pass over his friends’ face.

She was quiet for several moments as she sorted through the information. He knew how much this would upset her. The integrity of a few of her men were compromised, there were missing reports, a corrupt Magistrate was involved, and the death of a known criminal that had never been reported. All this coming out after what had happened with the former Captain Jeven could cause her some problems if the situation was not handled properly.

“You’ve really stepped in it, Harry. I don’t know if I should be happy to have found this out. After the last scandal I really didn’t need this right now. You killed the criminal instead of bringing him back alive. Why?” She asked to clarify.

“Kelder was a mage who had gone mad. He talked of demons whispering in his mind. He admitted that he had been evaluated by the Circle. They found no demons. He had just kidnapped an elven girl who we managed to return to her father safely. The man actually asked us to kill him. I was too enraged by the whole situation.” Harry admitted as he shifted uncomfortably under her intense gaze before continuing.

“I couldn’t let him leave there alive, Aveline. I refused to take the chance that he would kill again. The families of his victims had been speaking out, and no one would listen. That you have seen no report of Kelder confirms that much.”

“I will be looking into this matter, Harry. Thoroughly. I know you, and I trust your judgement, as much as I question it at times. It is unfortunate, but crimes against elves are rarely reported.” Aveline told him seriously as she wrote down the names he had told her for further investigation.

“That was another matter that I wanted to talk about actually. I should be having a meeting soon with the alienage Hahren; their representative or elder as you would call her. I wanted to get your approval to act as a go between. The elves of Kirkwall need a voice. They need someone that can speak out for them and be heard. They haven’t had one as it is now. Not that I have seen at any rate.” Harry explained as he let her consider the idea.

“Why you and not someone else? Like Merrill or Fenris. I know you’ve spent time with the Dalish in the past, but will they really accept a human to be their spokesperson?”

“They would be more likely to accept me than Fenris. Fenris would not commit himself to this. I have the support of my background as well as the word of a few others including Merrill. Yes, I’m human, but that’s exactly why I would be heard. It’s a load of bull, but no one else has been listening. I also have a good friend in the Guard-Captain who I can go to directly. No more missing reports. You would know what is going on with the alienage when it is something you need to know. It may make your job a lot easier.” Harry explained as he unconsciously rubbed his arm and drew her attention to that fact that the wraps wore were gone.

“You do have a point.” She said after a few minutes of consideration.

“So do I have your support in this when I meet the Hahren?” Harry asked her hopefully.

“You do. I hope you know that this will be a big job, and you will have to personally file the reports through me. Get them to agree and I will speak with both the Seneschal and the Viscount in order to make it official. I suppose I should be happy that you’ve taken an interest in this. I will feel better knowing you don’t have as much time to get yourself into trouble.” Aveline teased him lightly as she relaxed back into her chair.

“Hey! Now you’re starting to sound like Marian.” Harry pouted playfully along as he steeled himself for the last reason he had come to talk to her.

Aveline’s good natured laughter filled the room for a few moments with his own. It was as everything calmed again that she noticed his fidgeting. Narrowing her eyes on the slight movement she could see he was nervous about something. Her mind went immediately to the pranks he had already pulled before, and grew a bit suspicious.

“Harry…” She growled slightly in warning.

“Yes, Aveline?” Harry asked innocently,

“What did you do now?” She asked as she watched him fidget a little more.

“Nothing, I swear. It’s just… I wanted your advice on something. I just don’t know how to bring it up, and I don’t want anyone else knowing.” Harry admitted as her expression softened a bit.

“If you need to talk then you know I am here. Anything said will stay between us.” She answered in understanding that this must be something more personal.

After everything they had gone through to make it to Kirkwall she had grown to care for the Hawke family almost like they were her own. Harry could be a sweet young man when he wanted, and had proven that before. He had been kind enough to try to help Wesley even when he had barely known them. It had shown her the kind of person he was even if he was a mage. She felt better knowing that her husband had not died in pain.

“Well… I don’t know how to say this. I think I like someone, but I don’t know for sure. I don’t know how I feel. I’m so confused.” Harry told her with a small whine in his throat.

“Woah. Wait a minute. What do you mean you think you like someone?” She asked in her own bit of confusion.

“I think I like this person, but I’ve never really liked anyone in that way before. These feelings are different around them though.” Harry tried to explain.

“Wait. You’ve never been attracted to anyone before?” She ask as she tried to understand, and Harry gave a small huff in frustration at himself.

“No, I haven’t. I’ve never really understood such things as attraction or love. Did you know I’m adopted? I only know love from family because Mamae and Babae took me in. I thought I’d ask you. You’ve been married before, and I know I can trust you to be honest with me. Some of the others wouldn’t...” Harry tried to explain but went quiet when Aveline rested her hand on his arm.

Looking up he could see that she was starting to understand why he was so confused. She drew back her hand as they both sat for a few moments while she gathered her thoughts. She had been surprised to know he was adopted as the family had never even hinted at it. Taking a breath Aveline looked back at Harry.

“I can see why I would be a better option. Okay, Harry. From what you said before I would think that what you feel is attraction. The question is what kind of attraction. There are different ways to like a person…” 

Aveline continued talking with Harry for another hour or so before they were interrupted by a knock on the door. Harry felt better after talking with her. He was still confused, but now he could sort through it all better. He was not in love, at least not yet. What he felt was nowhere near the intensity of the emotion Aveline had spoken of. He was in fact interested in Fenris. For now he would just get to know him better. These feelings may pass with time. 

He would not push things and put his heart of the line. Truth be told he was a little scared to let it progress to the point of love. He was scared of coming to really love someone only to lose them again. That was what always seemed to happen. Maybe the happiness his mother had spoken of would be something forever out of his reach.

He let himself be lost in these thoughts as he left Aveline’s office. For now he had other things to do. He would leave the corrupt Magistrate to his friend. He knew she would handle it. There was enough to do to keep him busy for the foreseeable future as it was. 

123

It was that night that the tensions between Harry and Carver drove Harry out of the house and onto the streets of Lowtown. Harry couldn’t bring himself to explain to his brother, and now Marian had gotten involved. 

Carver had demanded to attend the meeting with Hahren Reeba. He did not like that they had not known of a big part of Harry’s life. Marian had heard what Carver said and joined the fray. Now both his brother and his sister knew what Carver had heard, and Harry had known it had only been a matter of time. When he had refused them the argument had only grown more heated. Their Uncle Gamlen’s snide comments has only proven to a make their disagreement even more heated. It had taken their mother to put a stop to things as they were.

She had simply said that Harry was a man of his own, and could make his own decisions. That Harry kept his own secrets was for reasons of his own. Even though they may be family that did not give them the excuse to pry when Harry refused to tell them. Leandra had said that they all had that right, and as long as Harry’s secrets did not endanger his life that it was really none of their concern.

Now Harry wandered the streets of Lowtown as he thought about where to go. He found that he would prefer not to stay at Gamlen’s until after the meeting with the Hahren. He did not feel like getting into another argument with his siblings, and so had left as the pressure in the small space had become suffocating. Now it was growing darker and he knew he would have to make up his mind soon.

‘I could go to Varric’s, but they could find me easily. Where to go…’ He thought as he turned the corner and found himself not too far from the alienage.

He smiled to himself a bit as he thought of Merrill. Deciding to see if she was in, Harry picked up the pace of his strides and made his way around the next corner, down the stairs and passed the large tree to her door. The light was on and Harry felt his confidence in his decision solidify. Knocking on her door he waited until she answered.

“Harry! What brings you here this late?” Merrill asked in surprise as she allowed him into her home; closing and bolting the door behind him.

“Carver and Marian. I don’t feel like arguing any more. Do you mind if I stay a few days until after the meeting? I’m not really comfortable at Uncle Gamlen’s at the moment.” He explained as he sat himself down in a chair at the table.

“Oh, I see. Is it that they don’t understand, or that you won’t let them try?” Merrill asked as she gave him a knowing look and joined him at the table.

“Merrill…” Harry stated; knowing his friend would pick up on the warning in his tone.

“Harry.” She returned in kind.

Letting out a breath of exasperation Harry leaned back in the chair and rubbed the palms of his hands over his face. Honestly he should have known that Merrill would ask. She had known him when he was still a young teen clueless to anything about the world he had found himself in. Merrill could sometimes be naive and innocent, but she had always shown an intrinsic understanding of some things. 

Lyna had been his best friend in Clan Sabre, but Merrill had come close back then, and even now. Even after seeing the scars that ran on his back all those years ago she had never once asked him about them. She only knew that they were from his life before, and accepted it without need for explanation. That was the way she was with him. She accepted him without a lot of questions, and Harry cared for her all the more for it.

“They wouldn’t understand. Merrill, they have not really spent time with the Dalish. Only a night here and there on the edge of camp when they would either drop me off or pick me up. I owe your people more than words could ever express. First Keeper Marethari and your clan, and then Keeper Zathrian’s clan. I have known more kindness from the People than others of my own kind. My own blood.” Harry told her with a sigh.

“Are they not the family you found when you left my clan? That you chose to stay with them even after all this time must mean something.” Merrill replied; shifting to get more comfortable as she settled in for this talk.

“They are. I care about them as much as I do the elven people, but I can not tell them everything. The only ones that know everything are the Keepers of the Clans. Keeper Marethari told them at the Arlathvhen. It was out of curiosity that Keeper Zathrian agreed to help me at all. At least at first.” Harry explained with a small fondness as he thought of the old elf.

“The other Keepers know?” Merrill asked in surprise.

“Yes. You were to be told when you were ready to take over as the Keeper for the clan.” He explained with a look at that fact that she had left the clan.

“Why only the Keepers?” She asked as she ignored his look.

“At first I think it was just so Keeper Marethari could let them know I could be trusted if I ever encountered another clan. After, when I took the vallaslin, it was Keeper Zathrian who said it should stay that way. For my own protection.”

“You’d be in danger? From who, Harry?” Merrill asked in alarm at the gravity of what she was learning.

Harry sighed heavily as he looked at his friend. He decided then that he would tell her what the Keepers knew. Merrill was the best friend he had now the Lyna was gone. She could be trusted, and really, someone close to him should know. He knew she would never tell if it meant his life could be forfeit as he knew it.

“I will tell you what they know, Merrill. I trust you, and I know you would never do anything that you know could put me in danger.” Harry waited until he seen her nod in confirmation.

“You know I had no knowledge of Thedas before I was guided to your clan by Hanal’ghilan. The truth is I did not grow up here. In fact I am not even from this place. Where I grew up is much different..”

Harry went on the explain about the world he had been born into. About the way he had grown up with his relatives, and when he first learned he was a wizard, a mage, in that world. About how he learned his parents had really died, and on to Voldemort’s resurrection. Finally it was almost midnight by the time he started to explain the duel that he had with the man who had tried to kill him.

“Our magic connected, and there was a flash of light. I don’t know what happened after that. I woke up alone in the forest. Hanal’ghilan found me the next day and guided me to your clan.” 

Merrill was silent as she took the time to process the information. Harry gave her a moment before he continued.

“The other thing the Keepers know is that my magic here is different. My abilities more rarely seen. I am somniari, Merrill. If the Templars ever found out the true extent of the power I have than they would want me either dead or tranquil.” He explained further and went quiet as he let his friend think.

Harry had given her a lot to take in, but it was by no means all of his secrets. There were a few Harry intended never to see the light of day. No, the things he had told her were only what he knew she could be trusted with. She had always been quick to understand him even without that knowledge.

“You’re a dreamer?” She mumbled the question before seeming to come out of her thoughts with a small snigger.

“Yes. Is it that funny?” He asked in confusion as he heard her trying to hold back her laughter.

“No, just how incredibly accurate Varric can be. Little Dreamer…” She explained, and the thickness of the air that had built while he told her what he had, dissipated.

“Yes, the irony of his nickname for me surprised me too. It startled me until he explained it.”

“I would think so. You can control it?” She asked curiously; Harry shook his head.

“Only so far as if I wish to enter the fade or not. I can reshape some things, but without the proper training I doubt I will ever master it. The ability is so rare that I do not think I could ever find a proper teacher. I can only do that much with the help of Keeper Marethari.” At her look of surprise he shifted in his seat and went on to explain.

“She saved me with that, Merrill. If she hadn’t recognized early what my dreams and nightmares really were, I very well might have made a deal with the wrong spirit. I could have become an abomination. I had no real knowledge about any of it until she warned me of the dangers mages in this world face. Dreamers even more so.” Harry told her with a fond smile as he thought if the Keeper.

“So then what you told Elren and Lia the other day…” Merrill started to understand why he had said what his did to the elven man.

“That I owe your people more than my life? Yes, Merrill. That is only one of the kindnesses I have received. I have received so much from the People. I started to think of what I could do to give back.” Harry replied as Merrill started to understand completely.

“I knew you had taken the vallaslin to show your connection to the Dalish. I knew you took it to show you alliance to preserving what we believe, but there’s more, isn’t there?” Merrill asked only to clarify what she already suspected.

“Of course. I accepted it as a symbol of who I am to the People, but also of my own convictions. I will learn what I can in the beyond to try to return what I can of your heritage. So much is forgotten. If I can return even a portion of the kindness your people have shown me than I can say I am happy. I will do what I can to restore the People; even if it takes me my lifetime.” Harry confirmed as he relaxed into the chair as her eyes misted a bit.

“We would never have asked that much of you, lethallin.”

“I know, but this is something I chose for myself. I want to do what I can to help those who have helped me in so many ways. I told Keeper Zathrian as much. That was even before I received the vallaslin. I think that is what finally helped him decide that I wasn’t so bad. He had always kept his distance before then.” Harry said with a slight chuckle.

Keeper Zathrian had hated humans, and Harry had eventually learned why. He didn’t blame him for his reasons. He would probably feel the same if he ever had children of his own and they had died of such a fate. Zathrian had accepted him at first only out of curiosity. 

The things he had heard of Harry at the Arlathvhen, had at the time, been outrageous to him. A human from another world, hah! He would be just like the rest of the shemlen. That was, at least, how Zathrian had explained it. It wasn’t until after meeting Harry that the Keeper had started to think differently. Zathrian had given Harry a chance, and he had proven him wrong. Harry was different from the humans who had wronged him so long ago.

“Ma serannas. I know that it can not be easy. You have separate yourself from your own people to help mine.” 

“No, I haven’t. Other than my family I have no close connection to the other humans of Thedas. The elves are more my people than the other shemlen. I may not have pointed ears, but this is my life. I chose this for myself.” Harry explained as Merrill smiled her understanding.

“Is that why you said they wouldn’t understand?” She asked as she went back to the original subject that had started this whole conversation.

“You understand now? I love my family, Merrill. I am happy to have them, and they are closer to me than my own blood ever were, but in the end they are human. They believe in the teachings of the Chantry; in the Maker and Andraste. I can share my life as a member of their family with them, and they may even accept the decision I have made. I do not know.” Harry sighed heavily as he admitted this.

“The truth is I don’t know how I may still be different than the other humans of this world. I’m not from this world, and who knows the consequences there may be because of that. I don’t want to risk the family I have right now. I lost Babae years ago. My little sister Bethany not too long ago. It may be cruel, but I just do not want to risk losing what time I have left with them. The choice I made will take me away from them soon enough.” Harry said as Merrill nodded before asking something else.

“I understand. What about where you came from? Do you think you’ll ever go back?” 

Harry was more different from the humans of Thedas than even he knew. The Dalish weren’t sure why, but there was something more to Harry. Never before had a human been accepted as one of them, but despite his rounded ears, Harry was more of the People than he was the humans. Hanal’ghilan had chosen him as her companion, and now she knew that Asha’Bellanar had made herself known to him as well. 

Harry had been brought here from a different world entirely, but he had more connection to those of legend to the People than even those of the blood. All in a matter of years. Was it possible something was about to happen? Merrill felt something stir in her at the thought. Had Keeper Marethari seen something in her friend even back then?

“Truthfully, I don’t know. I don’t know how I got here in the first place, much less how to go back. If I even can.” Harry said with a sigh as he slouched forward to rest his elbows on his knees.

“It’s been years since then, Merrill. I’m not the fourteen year old who faced off against the Dark Lord anymore. I do miss my friends there, and I worried for a long time if they could survive now that Voldemort is back. It took me some time, but I know I can’t dwell on it forever.” Harry told her, and his slouched form radiated uncertainty and defeat.

“Harry…” Merrill said softly as she watched him.

“A few years ago, when I accepted the vallaslin, I thought about what you asked me. I let go of the hope of going back to that world. Merrill, I decided to dedicate my life to helping the People. How am I supposed to do that if I’m holding onto hope of returning to where I came from? I can’t. Thedas is where I belong now.” Harry may have looked defeated, but he straightened as he spoke with such conviction.

The look in his eyes spoke volumes to Merrill. He missed those he cared for in that other world. Yet he had made his own choice to move forward with his life. What was more, he had chosen to dedicate that life to the People. Something built in Merrill’s chest and clogged her throat so she couldn’t speak as he looked at her. Was this really the same young man she had known?

The answer came her and her breath hitched with it. Harry had grown up since their time in the Brecilian Forest. He was right. He wasn’t that same fourteen year old who had been thrust into Thedas without a clue. No, he was a young man who had chosen his own path. Finally, Merrill could understand why he would keep some things from even his family.

“You can stay here as long as you need, lethallin. I warn you though. There is only one bed.” Merrill replied teasingly as she stood and headed into the next room in an effort to lighten the mood.

“Floor is fine with me. I’ll go get a few of my things tomorrow.” Harry replied as he stood to follow.

“I’ll come with you.” 

123456

Translations found on various sites. Some may not be entirely correct, but it was as close as I could get without just making things up.

Mamae- Mother

Babae- Father

Lethallin; Lethallan- Casual reference used for someone with whom one is familiar. Lethallin is used for males, while lethallan is used for females

Arlathvhen- Meeting of the Dalish clans, every ten years.Arla: home; Ar: I, me; Lath: love; Vhen: people, us. The meaning of this title is connotative more than anything else. Means "for love of the people."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> Hey everyone! Hope you all liked the chapter, and that it explained a few things for you. I’m currently working on chapter 18, but it is slow going. I’ve mentioned before that there will be a sequel that takes place in the Inquisition timeline, and there are certain things I’m trying to make sure I include that will have help to tie everything together. Well, let me know what you thought, and I’ll answer any questions I can just so long as it doesn’t spoil anything that will be answered later on.
> 
> ~Ryu


	15. Chapter 15

The Other Hawke

By: Ryu Katanna

Beta:

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter Fifteen

It was around midday that Harry and Merrill walked into Gamlen’s place. Harry had decided to live with Merrill for a bit until things settled down with his family, and he had met with Hahren Reeba. They opened the door to find Harry’s family all gathered on the other side as they walked in. Harry only had a moment to see his mother give a sigh of relief at seeing him with Merrill. Harry felt a little guilt that he had not let her know where he was going, but at the time he had not known for sure himself. He was brought out of it right after by Marian who shoved him roughly back into the closed door.

“What were you thinking? Do you have any idea how worried you made us when you didn’t come home?” Marian asked aggressively as pain flared in his back when he connected with the wood.

To say Harry was surprised would be an understatement. Marian had always been protective of him, but now she had been the one to act violently toward him. What had caused this? Harry couldn’t believe it was because he had stayed out all night without word. Was this because of the argument before he left? Either way he did not appreciate the rough treatment and shoved her away as he righted himself.

“What the hell, Marian? So I went out for a night! I’m not a child any more. I needed some breathing room after everything so I spent the night at Merrill’s place.” Harry growled as he looked back at her.

He could see that Carver wasn’t far from them as their mother was starting to look upset, and Gamlen just looked bored as he watched on. Merrill stayed quiet as she moved away from the siblings and shot Harry a look as she moved over to speak with Leandra. Harry was grateful to his friend as he knew she would try to calm his mother, and tell her what he would be doing. This was why he didn’t want to be here. If he didn’t let things cool down then the fighting wouldn’t stop. It was rare for him to argue with Marian or Carver, but when it did happen things tended to be tense for a while.

“You should have at least let us know where you went. Kirkwall isn’t safe at night. We thought something might have happened.” Carver said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Harry threw up his hands in frustration.

“Really? I’ve lived in Kirkwall just as long as you. Do neither of you trust me to be able to look after myself? You know what, don’t answer that. At this point the answer is pretty obvious.” Harry sighed as he moved to walk around both of them and into his work space.

Grabbing his travel bag he starting throwing things he would need for the next few days into it. He couldn’t deal with this right now. The events of the last few days had left him tired. He didn’t want to fight with them, but Carver and Marian were pressing the issue. Was their trust in him so frail after all these years? After everything that had happened?

“Where are you going?” Marian’s voice called from behind him.

She sounded irritated, but not angry like she had when he first walked in.

“I’m going to stay with Merrill for a few days. I need some space.” Harry answered as he tied his bag in a quick movement before turning to bundle his sleeping roll.

“Why? Why would you go stay with Merrill? Because we argued? That makes no sense Harry.” Carver replied as Harry passed by them and back into the main room.

“Carver’s right. We had one arguement about you keeping secrets from us and so now you’re just going to leave?!” Marian said as she grabbed his arm to stop him from where he had been walking toward their mother.

“I just need some space. Just some time for things to calm down. Being slammed into the door as I walked in made that much very clear to me. Let me go, Marian.” Harry growled as he tried to suppress his building anger.

He didn’t want to be angry. He didn’t want to fight. He just wanted them to trust him, and to let it go. Harry had no plans to leave for long with things being like this, but he needed a few days away. Before he said something he really didn’t mean too. 

When Marian let him go he continued walking over to where Merrill stood with Leandra. Merrill looked back at him with a small nod to tell him she had told his mother where he would be. He felt his lips give a small quirk in thanks before he turned to his mother.

“It’s just for a few days. There are some things I need to do in the alienage so it’s easier to stay with Merrill anyway.” Harry murmured as Merrill took his bag from him, leaving him to carry his sleeping roll.

“Just be careful. I’ll talk to them.” Leandra replied with a small smile as she hugged Harry before sending him off.

They left in silence and didn’t speak on the way back to Merrills. Harry felt bad about how things went with his siblings, but it was only going to be for a few days. Enough time for him to step back from the confrontation and to sort his head out. He had things to do, and the feelings from the argument needed to take the back burner for now. It would be good for all of them to take a step back to allow their heads to clear a bit.

They made it back to Merrill’s place where Harry placed his sleeping roll down at the foot of his friends bed. He rejoined Merrill in the main room where she had placed his bag on the table. Plopping into the chair he had occupied the night before; Harry reaching in for the block of wood and his whittling knife.

“Will you be okay? Things got a little tense back there.” Merrill asked in concern as she seated herself on the other side with a cup of water.

“I’ll be fine. I just wasn’t expecting that. Not from Marian at any rate. They’ll have a few days to calm down. I’ll be able to talk to them then.” Harry replied as he started to shave lightly at the wood and thin it down a bit.

They sat in silence for a few minutes as Harry let his attention go into the design he was working on. Merrill watched him as she sipped at her water. She felt a small smile curve her lips as she felt the peace settle around them. This was something she had missed, she realized, as she remembered days from when Harry had first come to her clan.

Back then she had sat with Harry like this often with Lyna and a few of the others in the woods. Harry had just been learning the basics of wood crafting then and had taken to practicing by making small carvings for people in the clan. The vibrancy of the laughter and peace as they spent time sitting there among the trees had been gone from the clan for some time. Those had been the better days. 

“It’s been a long time.” Merrill said softly making Harry look up at her.

“What has?” He asked her as he brushed away some of the shavings and wood dust.

“Since we’ve just spent time like this. Do you remember? Back when Master Ilen had just started teaching you how to shape the wood?”

Harry felt himself smile at the memories.

“How could I forget? We used to spend hours with the others sitting at the base of the old hawthorn near the spring. Fenarel, Ineria, Tareth, Junar...Tamlen, Lyna and us. We would go just to spend some time with those our age. Well, before Ashalle or Hahren Vinell would come looking for us.” Harry said with a fond smile at the memories.

Hahren Vinell would always have a look of fond exasperation when he was the one to find them. Ashalle would lightly scold them, but even as she did he could see that she was happy they all got along so well. She was happy that Lyna was able to be so free with others her age. They had spent many days like that, and things had been great.

So much had changed now. They were all older and much wiser to the ways of the world, and a few in their number were now gone. Now there seemed to be a dark cloud over those days. Days spent in seeming innocence as they laughed and played.

Fenarel wasn’t the same after the years since. The loss of Lyna and Tamlen had hit him hard. Harry had noticed it when he was with the clan. His friend did not have that carefree smile any more. Instead his was more reserved than Harry could ever remember him being.

Junar, while as sociable as ever, was more withdrawn and wary. He now taught the younger ones archery, and had been very busy. He was focused more now than ever on his responsibilities to the clan. He had tested Harry while he was there. Making sure that Harry still remembered his training with a bow.

Ineria and Tereth both had a run in with some humans who had been of the worst sort several years back. He hadn’t understood until later when he’d heard about it, but they had kept a bit of a distance from him the first two days. They had been assessing that he was still the person they had known.

“You’ve forgotten one. Hanal’ghilan never let you wander far without her then. She was always at your side or within sight.” Merrill smiled in bemusement as she thought about the golden halla who had led him to them in his time of need.

Harry smiled with a small chuckle as he thought about his old friend.

“Yes, you’re right. I haven’t seen ma’falon since the Blight began. You know she showed up the morning after I first stayed with Keeper Zathrian’s clan? She always seems to find me. Every time. She led me to you and your clan. She pointed me in the direction I found my family, and she was there when I struggled to save my Babae. Truly she has been ma’ghilan. I miss her.” Harry told Merrill as he fell silent in thought.

“She’ll find you again, I’m sure of it. You are her chosen, Sa ehn aravas Hanal’ghilan. The Dalish have seen it. I believe she will show herself when she is most needed.” Merrill said as she placed down her empty cup.

“I know. I just hope nothing has happened to her. With the Blight that spread through Ferelden…” Harry replied before shaking himself out of those thoughts and continuing on his whittling.

Silence fell between them again as Merrill chose to practice her spellwork and left Harry to his craft. They passed the rest of the day peacefully this way. Content in the presence of the other, and the soft scraping of blade on wood.

123

“Harry! I’ve just received word from Hahren Reeba!” Was the first thing Harry heard upon waking a few days later.

Turning in his bedroll next to the foot of Merrills bed, Harry looked up at the semi-bubbly elf with sleep clouded emerald eyes. It took him a moment to register what she had said. When he did, Harry sat up from the cover, and brushed back his long hair.

“That didn’t take long. It’s only been a few days. Well? What did she say?” Harry asked with a small yawn before standing and rolling the bed roll up to store it next to the wall.

“She has agreed to meet with you here at noon tomorrow. She will arrive with a few others to speak with you. Someone saw you in the alienage. They know you’ve been staying with me.” Merrill replied as they both moved to take their seats at the table.

Pulling out some bread for their morning meal, Harry sliced a few pieces before handing half to Merrill and storing the rest away. Munching slowing he allowed his brain to wake up as Merrill handed him a cup of water. Nodding in thanks he sipped at the cold drink.

“I’m not surprised they know I’m here. My vallaslin is pretty distinctive. Especially on a human.” Harry grumbled before finishing his bread and starting to clean up.

“I’ve already burned that horrid cloth you used to cover your arms. With how things are going I won’t let you hide them again. They show you are accepted and trusted by my people. It is an honor no other shemlen before you has ever received.” Merrill replied with a slight frown in displeasure as she remembered the first time she had seen him wear the wrappings over his arms.

“I know lethallan, but the attention they draw from others is a real pain. I just hate being stared at. It may not be like when I was on earth, but it’s still attention I don’t like.” Harry shuddered as he remembered his first trip to Diagon Alley with Hagrid.

After being treated as he had when he was a child it had been overwhelming when he found out the wizarding world worshipped him as a hero. Creators! He had just been a baby when Voldemort had attacked his family in Godric’s Hollow. His celebrity status in that world had been something he had been completely unprepared for. How he had hated that attention after a childhood of being treated as something worthless. Even now he did not like attention being drawn to him from strangers because of it.

Merrill only gave a low hum in acknowledgment at what he was saying. Sure, he complained about it now, but he still let her have her way. He could have just as easily used some new cloth to cover the vallaslin again. She knew he didn’t like the attention, and she felt warmth at the fact that he dealt with it because of the distaste she felt when he had covered the vallaslin that was sacred to her people. It was a small thing, but it told her that he cared about what she thought.

“What should we do today? We can’t stay holed up here all day again.” Merrill asked him quietly when it looked like he really had no intention of going out.

This is what it had been like the last few days. With the exception of going to the market for food, Harry had not left these walls. It was not like him, and she knew he was avoiding his siblings. He had been a bit off since their row the other day.

“I guess you’re right.” Harry said with a small huff as he sat back in his chair after he had finished cleaning his water cup.

“It’s not like you to sit still in one place for so long. Why don’t you stop by the Hanged Man? I’m sure Varric is wondering where you’ve gone off to, or you could visit Fenris. Anything to get you out of here for a while. You haven’t even gone to Ander’s clinic recently!” Merrill babbled slightly as she rattled off things he could do while she stood and moved to pull him from his chair and push him toward the door.

“Okay! Okay! I get it, Merrill! Just give me a second to grab my Dar’Misu before I go!” Harry said with a laugh as he pushed against her hands in an effort to reach his weaponry.

Luckily it had been placed not too far from the door, and he had made quick work of putting everything on. Turning back toward the door he allowed Merrill to give him a push outside while she remained in the doorway. 

“I don’t care where you go, Harry. Just so long as you quit moping around here!” Merrill’s voice was stern as she shut the door behind him, and he could hear her set the bolt in place.

Chuckling to himself at his friends antics, Harry shook his head before turning to look out at the rest of the alienage. Elves milled around the area as some spoke to each other, and others worked. Some turned to look at him, and some ignored him. It was just another day, and soon Harry knew he would be spending a lot more time here. Nodding hello to a few familiar faces he made his way around the tree and up the stairs into the rest of Lowtown. 

Knowing that Carver and Marian should be out somewhere by this time he turned right to go to Gamlen's. Turning left and walking up the stair Harry opened the door and stepped inside. The room was quiet for a moment before the soft tone of Leandra’s voice reached him.

“Harry! You’re home!” She called from where she stood alone in the room near the fire.

“Mamae. I’ve just come to visit with you.” He told her as she embraced him before stepping back so they could talk.

“Just to visit? So you’re not coming home?” Leandra asked with some disappointment.

“I’m sorry, but I am still needed there. My meeting with the Hahren has been set now. It may be a few more days yet before I can come back. I may have to spend time away after that as well.” Harry explained as he grabbed the metal of the poker to orod the wood a bit in the small hearth.

“Yes. Aveline stopped by yesterday. She told us what you had planned. I think it’s wonderful you want to help them, but just don’t work yourself too hard. You make me worry sometimes. You’re always so busy with one thing or another.” She said with a small smile as she looked at him and pushed a loose strand of hair behind his ear.

“I won’t Mamae.” Harry replied as a quiet companionship settled between them and the fire crackled.

They were the only ones there at the moment and Harry took comfort in this time with Leandra. Even Padfoot appeared to be out with one of the others. It was a rare moment when he was completely on his own with his second mother, and Harry savored it for a good hour before he spoke again.

“How are they?” The question came almost unbidden to his lips, but he could not help but ask it.

“Missing you being here. Though I don’t know if they’re either just too proud or too stubborn to show it. They’ve been out most of the time since you’ve been gone though neither will tell me what they are getting into. Much like you.” Leandra’s tone held a dry humor as her eyes glinted when she looked over at him.

He neither apologized nor did he make any excuses. It had been an agreement between him, Marian, and Carver. They would tell Leandra some things, but never let her know the real dangers they would face. For her peace of mind they would not tell her. She would only worry more.

“I will be back in a few more days, and I’ll talk to them then. I only wanted to speak with you for a while and pick up something that I left here.” Harry kissed her cheek gently before turning to go into the other room.

“What is it that you forgot?” Leandra asked curiously as he came back out.

Flashing her a small that held the mischief she knew meant trouble he held up what he was carrying as he left. A well used deck of cards.

 

123456  
Translations found on various sites. Some may not be entirely correct, but it was as close as I could get without just making things up.

Sa ehn aravas Hanal'ghilan: One who journeys (travels with) the pathfinder.  
Ma’ghilan: My guide


	16. Chapter Sixteen

The Other Hawke

By: Ryu Katanna

Beta:

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter Sixteen

‘Should have called ahead. If only they had muggle phones in this world. Hell I would take owls at this point.’ Harry thought with a huff as he started a fire in the large fireplace of Danarius’s mansion in HighTown.

He had been waiting here for Fenris since he had left Lowtown. It was now well into the afternoon, and there was still no sign of the elven man. When he had arrived around noon Harry had thought to find him, but evidently Marian had needed him on a job. Now he didn’t know if waiting had been the best idea. For all he knew Fenris wouldn’t be back until late, and could be with everyone at the Hanged Man right now. He was about to leave an hour later when he heard the soft footfalls coming up the stairs.

“It’s about time! I’ve been waiting for yo-” Harry’s breath caught when he took in the sight of Fenris.

The elf certainly looked like he’d had a bad day, and was exhausted. White hair fell in disarray as he entered with a weary gaite. His body looked weighed down as he looked at Harry in surprise. A large gash that seemed to have stopped bleeding but was an angry red and raw ran along his upper arm. The smell of smoke made it’s way to Harry next. Well, something had surely happened.

“Fenedhis lasa Fenris! What happened to you?” Harry asked as he jumped up to look at his arm in full healer mode.

“Harry. We cleared out a nest of dragonlings. Hawke has gain partial ownership the the Bone Pit.” Fenris answered almost simply as he pulled his arm from Harry’s reach and moved to sit down before turning to look back at him.

“What are you doing here? Hawke said you were staying in the alienage.”

“Oh, I see. So you heard about our argument. Hmph. It’ll be alright. Siblings fight for one reason or another. This isn’t the first time, and it sure won’t be the last. I’m staying with Merrill for a few more days yet. I came to visit you, but you weren’t here so I was waiting.” Harry replied as he withdrew the healing salve from the pouch he always kept at his hip and moved to sit next to him.

Uncapping the jar he set it aside before pulling Fenris’s arm toward him. Scowling at the bit of resistance he shot his older friend a glare as he held firm. It took only a moment before Fenris gave up and yielded to Harry’s prodding. Removing the spiked metal gauntlet, Harry unclasped the sleeve and rolled it up to give him a clear view of both the deep cut as well as the intricate lining of the lyrium burns.

“Well at least there’s no toxins in the wound. Some dragons can carry venom. How were the others who were with you? Were they hurt too?” He asked as he cleaned the wound as best he could before gently applying the salve.

“They have all gone to the abomination.” Fenris replied with a clipped tone at the mention of Anders.

Harry nodded silently at this. There was no way Fenris would accept help from the other mage. The two did not bother to hide how they felt toward each other, and Fenris loathed magic. The fact that Anders was a mage who openly voiced his disgust for both the templars and the circle did nothing to help the elf’s opinion of him. Nor did Anders possession by the spirit of Justice.

“In that case you should have sought me out, Fenris. I know how you feel about mages, but your wounds need treatment before an infection sets in. Unfortunately, both healers available to you are mages. Just know I won’t use my magic on you unless there’s no other option. I know you’re not comfortable with it.” Harry said softly as he wrapped the wound before moving back to tuck his supplies away.

Fenris only grunted in acknowledgment, but Harry could see the small quirk of his lips that he tried to hide from him. This is one of the things Harry found he liked about the ex-slave. He did not treat him like a child like Marian or Aveline, or as Carver did as his big brother to guide him at times. He didn’t look at him like he was someone he would like in his bed like Isabella had done, or the assessment he had seen often enough from Varric. Nor did he look at him with the same reverence he has sometimes seen in Anders or Merrills eyes for his abilities as a dreamer.

No, Fenris watched him. He treated him almost with caution as a mage, but had only sought to further understand him after that first argument. He was a curiosity to Fenris for his ties to the Dalish people, and yet he did not pry him with questions. He made Harry feel almost normal sometimes, and comfortable in the silence between them. At least he would when his heart would take a break from its rapid thrumming in his presence.

Replacing the salve into his pouch, Harry quickly cleaned away the dirtied rag. Fenris watched him silently and Harry couldn’t help but fight down the blush and his heart pattered from being watched so intently. He could tell that Fenris was curious about the disagreement with Carver and Marian, but he was thankful he wouldn’t ask. Things would go back to normal soon enough.

“So, now that your wound has been treated, think you feel up to me showing you a few things in Wicked Grace? I’ll teach you some things to use against Varric and his sneaky ways.” Harry said with a small smirk as he pulled out the cards and started shuffling them in a flashy display of skill. 

His only response was a small smile and nod of agreement.

123

The morning of Harry’s meeting with Hahren Reeba was cloudy and overcast as a fog rolled out over the water from where the docks could be seen from the alienage. Harry had waited with Merrill in her home for the elder and her company. He was dressed in his Dalish made attire with his hair only pulled back from the sides with a leather cord, but left to fall down the length of his back otherwise. Harry’s vallaslin was left once more for all to see as it had been since Merrill had burned the wrappings he had used. His weaponry had all be left in Merrill’s room for the meeting, but his medicine pouch remained clasped to his thigh.

After this meeting he would never wear any covering for his arms again. This was another step on the path he had chosen for himself years before. He had taken the time to ensure his family made it away from the Blight as best he could and he would continue to help provide for them. Yet the vows he had made upon receiving the blood writing would not be ignored any longer.

A firm knock rung through the room as Harry and Merrill stood from their seats at the table where they had been waiting in a companionable silence. Harry stood back while Merrill answered the door and his back straighten as he watched the three elves who entered. They were silent for a moment as they watched each other. 

The first was one he had noticed watching him in the alienage the passed few days. He was young with shoulder length brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. Standing about a foot taller than Harry he had no expression as he looked back at Harry. While his face told Harry nothing, he could read enough from his eyes. This elf was studying him even now.

The next was a middle aged woman with long black hair that had been pulled back into a simple braid. She held a small smile as she nodded lightly to him in greeting. Her eyes were gentle and a bit curious as they trailed down to look at his arms. Nodding back, Harry then turned his attention the the last one to enter the room.

She was older with short flaxen hair streaked with the grey of age. Harry knew from looking at her that this must be Hahren Reeba. She carried herself like a leader, and her eyes betrayed her. She looked at him like one would a child, and Harry couldn’t help but be reminded of both Keeper Marethari and Keeper Zathrian. He bowed his head respectfully to her in greeting.

“Andaran atish’an. My name is Harry Hawke. Thank you for meeting with me.” Harry’s voice was strong and confident as he introduced himself.

“He really is a shem that speaks like a Dalish.” The elven man grumbled seemingly to himself, but Harry did not take his eyes off the elder.

“He is no ordinary shemlan.” Hahren Reeba murmured softly in reply before nodding back to Harry in greeting.

“I am known as Hahren Reeba. With me are my niece Talena, and my grandson, Valeron. I have heard much of you. In your time here you have spent much time in the alienage.” Reeba stated, and Harry knew it was only an observation.

“Ah. Harry has been staying here with me for a few days. His company reminds me of my clan.” Merrill explained as she left out the fighting with his family.

“Is it the blood writing?” Talena asked as Harry and Merril both motioned for them to seat themselves; only taking their own when the three guests had done so first.

“Oh, no!” Merrill shook her head, earning a light chuckle from Harry.

“We’ve known each other a long time. When I was fourteen I was an orphan who became lost in the Brecilian Forest. I was found by a halla, and lead to Merrill’s clan. I was wounded, and Keeper Marethari tended to me. I spent about two seasons with them as I had nowhere else to go, and no real skills to survive on my own.” Harry explained before Merrill shot him a hard look.

“There is more to it than that.” Merrill stated before going on to tell them of how Harry had been brought to them by the golden halla of legend.

At the light of understanding in Hahren Reeba’s eye he knew she had some knowledge of the elvhen legends. She may be a city elf, but she listened to the old stories. He knew then that even the city elves wanted to know more about their history. About the People. Yet, het also knew that they had to prioritized their day to day life. Stories, myths, and legends had no place here where the People were still struggling to survive.

“Who are you, really, to our Dalish kin?” The old woman asked in a firm tone.

She had agreed to the meeting, but had only heard what she had been told by others. She wanted to hear it from the source. The young man that sat in front of her shifted as she sighed lightly. She did not want to waste time. She wanted to know who exactly she had agreed to speak to, and why he wanted to help her charges here.

“The Dalish call me Sa ehn aravas Hanal'ghilan. The one who journeys with the pathfinder. I have been claimed by both Keeper Marethari as well as Keeper Zathrian to be Vhenallin. A friend to the People. I am a shemlen who has lived with the Dalish. When I came of age I accepted the vallaslin, and swore a vow as the blood of generations of the dalish people was etched into my skin.” Harry told her and he could see that he held their attention.

Merrill swelled with pride as he answered the elders question. The only way Harry could have been more of a joy to her people was if he had been an elf. He had been brought to them by the pathfinder, and so the Creators had a plan for him. That was the belief of the Dalish.

“What exactly was the vow you swore?” Talena asked softly as Valeron and Hahren Reeba watched for any deception in his body language.

“A few things. I owe the Dalish a debt I can not possibly repay. I was saved by them. I was taught by them. I have been able to live because of them, and so I swore to help as much as I could. My life belongs to the elvhen People. I don’t care about the difference between Dalish or city elf.” Harry told them without so much as a twitch.

“I have lived in Kirkwall for over a year now, and I have seen how you are treated by those outside the alienage. The breaking point was when I encountered Kelder. He should never have been left free enough to take take your children. I want to help.” There was only sincerity in his voice as he spoke.

“Just how do you plan to help us? You are just another shemlen. No one will listen when something happens to an elf.” Valeron scowled at him as he narrowed his eyes.

He didn’t believe Harry, and then he had to mention Kelder. That murderer had been a sore subject for many in the alienage. How many times had they tried to tell the guards or anybody what was happening. For years no one would listen. Now here came this stranger who, from what was being said, had made certain that Kelder was dead.

“Please forgive him. That monster is a bit of a sore subject to our family.” Talena whispered in apology and Harry could see the sadness in her eyes as her voice choked.

Harry looked to Merrill for confirmation that what he was thinking was right. When she nodded he could feel his jaw clench as a small breeze swept the room. Merrills hand on his arm only proved enough to ground him as his nails bit into the wood of the table.

“How is it you think you can help us?” Reeba diverted back to the main topic.

“I have spent a lot of time among the Dalish, but I was adopted into a human family many years ago. We fled to Kirkwall from the Blight in Ferelden. One of our companions during that time is now the Captain of the Guard and a friend. She has agreed to speak with both Viscount Dumar and Seneschal Bran if I have your agreement to act as your liaison within the Keep. I would be reporting any problems directly to Captain Aveline. She and I would make sure you are being heard, and that nothing like what happened with Kelder would be allowed to continue as it did.” Harry explained to them and they sat in silence as the elder considered what he had said before looking to Merrill.

“He was accepted to live among the Dalish, Merrill? A shemlen?” 

“Keeper Marethari trusts Harry, and he lived with Keeper Zathrian for some time. Keeper Zathrian is known for his hatred for the shemlen, but he accepted Harry enough that his clan gifted him with the vallaslin when he came of age. That Harry bears the blood of the People on his skin is proof of his dedication to the People.” She explained with a smile.

The small dwelling was silent for several moments and Hahren Reeba looked at Harry as if she was trying to figure out an interesting puzzle.

“There will be a few conditions.” She finally said as Harry fixed his attention on her.

“Understood.” Harry nodded in acknowledgment as he waited.

“Firstly, if you are to be the voice to the Viscount’s Keep for us than you will live here with us. This way if anything comes up you are here, or at least will be while you are in the city. I know there will be times when you will be visiting the Dalish, but otherwise you will be available to the residents of the alienage.” She said firmly much to Harry’s surprise.

He had not expected that. He thought for only a moment before realizing she had a valid point. If he lived in the alienage than it would be much easier to help when he was needed. Mamae would not be happy, but he had already planned not to move to Hightown after she reclaimed the estate. This would give him a valid reason in her eyes. One that she could accept. He nodded in agreement to the first condition.

“I will have to speak with my Mamae, but she will understand.” Reeba nodded in acknowledgment before speaking again.

“Secondly, I will be notified of any reports you are making to the Viscount’s Keep. There are some things I don’t doubt would be best kept among ourselves. Third, you will notify either me or Talena if you will be leaving Kirkwall. This way we know when you are not here. Lastly I want to know what other skills you have.”

None of the conditions were overbearing, and kind of reminded Harry of when he lived with the Dalish. The Dalish may be different from the city elves, but one thing they all seemed to have in common. They looked after their own. Harry just smiled as he agreed.

123

The meeting with Hahren Reeba concluded quietly after some discussion of Harry’s skills before they left, and Harry had just finished telling Aveline how everything went. Harry would meet with Talena again within the next few days to be shown to his new home, and then taken around to be introduced. He would have to be moved within the month. Before all that he knew he would have to return to Gamlen’s and let his family know. Harry opened the door only to find no one else there besides Carver who looked at him in surprise.

“Didn’t expect you’d be coming back. It’s been over a week.” Carver’s grumble only turned into a chuckle as Padfoot ran in from the next room and knocked Harry off his feet.

“Oomph!” Harry felt the air escape him as his back hit the dirty floor.

Laughter rang through the room as Harry struggled to move out from under the large mabari. Looking around Padfoot he could see his brother trying to hide his grin as Harry finally managed to push the dog off him enough to sit up. Shaking his head he patted him for a few minutes before he was allowed to stand.

“Did you really think I’d stay away forever? Like that would happen. Where is everyone?” Harry asked as he stepped around Padfoot.

“Couldn’t be sure where Mother and Gamlen are. Marian is at the Hanged Man with Varric, Isabela and Fenris.” Carver answered as they both looked at the crackling fire in the small hearth.

Silence filled the space for several minutes as neither knew what to say. Glancing at Carver from the corner of his eye Harry could feel himself sigh in frustration. The quiet between them now was awkward. Harry had alway been the one to break up the fights. Usually he would tend to avoid fighting with those close to him as much as possible. Now here he stood growing more uncomfortable as time ticked by.

“I’m sorry, Carver.” He said finally, and his brother turned to him.

“I have always kept a lot from you and the rest of the family. Some of it really is because I want to protect you, and then other parts are because I either don’t think you understand, or you will and think badly of me. Still, even more is just not mine to tell.” Harry admitted softly and refused to look at the younger man.

“Why do you think we would think differently of you? Harry, you’re my brother. I’m always going to have your back. I thought you knew that.” Carver shoved his shoulder lightly in a gentle reprimand.

“I had a complicated life before I met you all, Carver. The only family I ever knew didn’t even want me. I still messes with me sometimes. I know you mean that now, but sometimes I think about when I was a lot younger, and my mind gets mixed up.” Harry sighed as he tried to explain as he turned to lean on the edge of the hearth facing Carver, but not looking up at him.

“You know everything about me, Harry. I’ve never kept anything from you, really. Do you know what it’s like? I almost idolized you from the time you came to live with us.” Carver gave a small chuff of laughter as he thought about back then before continuing.

“My big brother who had traveled to places I could only imagine. Who knew how to craft a blade, and made sure I always had the proper equipment both to practice and to look out for the rest of our family. The same one who trained me how to wield a blade properly where our father couldn’t. Do you know what it’s like to suddenly realize that, with as much as I do know about you, there is so much you’ve been hiding?” The pain in the younger man’s voice made his voice crack a bit as he spoke, and Harry felt a pain of his own flair through him at the sound of it.

“Nothing can change how I think of you, Harry. You’ll still the same person I’ve always looked up to. I just want to know why you make the decisions you do. How you got to be who you are. I don’t expect you to tell me everything. With all the time you’ve spent with the Dalish both Marian and I know there are things you can not tell us, and we’ve always understood that.” Carver waited until he looked at him before speaking again.

“Just...I understand there’s going to be things you don’t want to talk about, but could I just ask some questions? If you don’t want to answer than don’t, but I just don’t like not at least knowing about such a big part of your life. Even if I don’t understand it. I still want to have your back through whatever you plan to do.”

Looking at Carver, Harry couldn’t help but feel beaten. His expression was honest as he almost pled with him. He had thought Carver had been angry with him. Had Harry really hurt him instead? Slowly, he nodded for Carver to ask what he wanted.

“What was Merrill talking about? What do your tattoos really mean?” Carver asked as he moved back to sit in the chair their mother usually occupied when she was here.

Chewing his bottom lip harshly, Harry turned and sat in the chair next to him as his took a fortifying breath.

“Well to start with they are more than just tattoos. When a Dalish comes of age they receive the vallaslin. Vallaslin is an ink made with the blood of previous generations of elves, and a bit of my own. It’s a sign of adulthood, and for me, a symbol both of who I am to the Dalish as well as the choice I made when I came of age.” Harry explained, and settled back in his chair looking toward Carver.

“Wait, so those are made with blood?” Carver asked with some surprise and a little disgust.

“Yes, Carver. Every Dalish entering into adulthood takes the vallaslin of their patron God or Goddess. It’s a painful process, but they are expected to endure it without a sound. It is proof that you are not a child any longer and are now an adult who is more fully capable of contributing to the clan. If the one entering adulthood makes a sound then they are considered not ready for the responsibilities of adulthood.” Harry explained as his brother’s eyes traced the intricate lines that trailed the entire expanse of his arms.

“How long did yours take?” Carver felt his mouth go dry at the answer.

“Days.” Was his only answer before Harry took a breath.

“Merrill, being Dalish, knows what such marks mean. I have tied myself to the elvhen people. I am pledged to the betterment of the elvhen people. Committed to preserving their ways, and returning that which they have lost, if I can. The golden halla you seen over the years? She is Hanal’ghilan. She is the pathfinder, and I am the one who walks with her. Do you understand, Carver? I made a choice then, and it’s for life.” Harry said softly as he looked away toward the flames.

It was quiet only a moment as Carver tried to find the words.

“Not all of it, but some. You belong to them. In all ways. More than you belong to us.” His voice gave nothing away and Harry looked back at his brother as he responded.

“Yes. I belong to our family too, but eventually, I will have to leave. That is why I said I had no place in the life Mamae is trying to bring back.” Harry confirmed and cringed when he could see the hurt flash across Carver’s face before it was gone again.

 

“When? When will you have to leave? Would you have even said anything?” He asked as he turned to look at the fire, and hunched over a bit stiffly.

“I do not know. I want to enjoy the time we have left. However long that is. I don’t know if I would have said anything. I think I would have just taken a trip… I wanted to avoid this. Right now, I am needed by the people in the alienage, and I want to enjoy the time we do have. It could be years yet before I leave you all.” Harry admitted with a huff of frustration.

“Would we ever even see you again?”

“I can not know. I like to think I would get to see you again. No matter where I have to go.”

Harry looked at the flickering flames as Carver collected his thoughts. Harry’s answers had been unexpected, but he could understand a bit. Harry had been tied to the Dalish before he had even joined their family. It hurt that Harry may never have even told him anything, but he knew now. Harry was answering his questions now instead of just avoiding them.

“What did you mean about your family? The ones who you were with when you were little?” He asked as he remembered what Harry had said toward the beginning of their conversation.

Harry flinched. That was not a question he had expected. He knew he should have. He was the one that had mentioned it, after all.

“My Mum and Dad were murdered when I was about a year old. The man who killed them was a mage who tried to kill me too, but magic protected me. I was taken to be raised by my Mum’s sister and her family because I didn’t have any other blood relatives. I was born to parents who both had magic, but my Aunt and Uncle were normal. They hated magic. They hated me.” Harry said softly before he turned to look at Carver with a awkward smile.

“They were never really my family. In truth, I was Harry Potter until I was little over one year old. I spent thirteen years as just Harry before that changed. Now, I am Harry Hawke, and that will never change. You know what, Carver?” Harry asked as his eyes brightened.

“What is it, Harry?” Carver asked him with a small smile as Harry beamed with his usual bright and happy smile.

“I am Harry Hawke, and I wouldn’t change that for anything. In this world or any other.”

 

123456  
Translations found on various sites. Some may not be entirely correct, but it was as close as I could get without just making things up.

Andaran atish’an || Enter this place in peace. A formal elven greeting. Literally: "I dwell in this place, a place of peace."

 

A/N:

Well that’s that. I hope you all enjoyed it. Not everything is resolved within the family, but that’ll be coming up. Let me know what you thought!

~Ryu


	17. Chapter Seventeen

The Other Hawke

By: Ryu Katanna

Beta:

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter Seventeen

The talk with his family once they returned had almost ended up in another argument between Harry and Marian when he had said he would be moving into the alienage. Knowing now why Harry had made the decisions he had, Carver had spoken up for him. He was only moving to the alienage. It wasn’t that far, and it was technically a stipulation of the job him would be working. A job reporting to Aveline. A job that would take him away from spending the majority of his time on the streets of Darktown and in the Hanged Man. 

Marian had found every reason to approve and agree with the move after hearing that. Gamlen couldn’t have cared less, only going so far to mutter about one less person in his home, but Leandra had still been a bit unsure. It had taken a trip to the alienage, and introducing her to Hahren Reeba before she had been happy with the arrangement. Harry had no doubt that Leandra would be inviting the elder for dinner once she had reclaimed the estate in Hightown. They got along so well after only one meeting…

It was now a couple weeks later and Harry was just leaving the Viscount’s Keep. The meeting with Aveline and Seneschal Bran had taken over two hours as they went through the particulars of his new ‘official’ position. Another half hour was spent in a meeting with Viscount Dumar in attendance as he read through and signed all the paperwork. Harry was now officially a member of Kirkwall governmental body, and he was cursing his stupidity with every step down the long flight of stone stairs. What had he been thinking?

He had already been introduced to many of the elves living the alienage two days ago, and met quite a few people. He took his time to be sure and remember their names. He would be the one making sure their voices were being heard at the Keep, and so he could at least remember the names of those he would be speaking for. It was common courtesy, he thought. He could do that much, right?

It was as he was leaving the Viscount’s Way that he seen them. Marian was walking by with Isabela, Fenris, and Varric trailing a few paces behind her. He decided to follow them, and so he snuck behind them as they turned the corner toward the Blooming Rose. As they were getting ready to enter Harry decided he wanted to know what they were doing. With silent steps he made his way behind them.

“Not a place I would have thought to see you going into, sister. I’m sure you can scratch any itch you have without dragging the others into it.” Harry said and couldn’t help but laugh with the other two rogues as Fenris and Marian jerked around to look at him with slightly disgusted looks.

They clearly weren’t paying enough attention to their surroundings. Isabela and Varric had noticed him not long after he had started following the group.

“Don’t do that, Harry! One of these days you’ll sneak up on the wrong person. Then what will I tell Mother and Carver?” Marian growled in agitation.

She really hated it when he caught her unaware. When Harry only quirked an eyebrow she followed his eyes to the sign of The Blooming Rose, and back the herself. Realizing what he was getting at her scowl darkened. No, she hadn’t gone into The Rose until today, but her little brother acted far too comfortable standing outside it’s doors for her taste. Harry may be twenty years old now, but she still saw him as the same little brother their father had hauled into the house on that chilly night years ago.

“We’re following a lead on a job. There’s someone we’re here to speak to. What are you doing here?” She asked as Harry leaned comfortably on the wall next to the door with a cocky air about him and a sly smirk.

“Following you lot. Who is it your looking for? Madame Lusine doesn’t care for trouble. At least not from people with not enough coin to spend.” Harry scoffed as he thought of the woman.

“How would you know that?” Marian asked in suspicion as their friends just watched the two.

“Marian, I’ve been helping Anders in his clinic since we met him. I’ve treated both her patrons and her workers. I’ve been the person responsible for providing remedies to The Rose for the past three months. Where have you been?” Harry asked as Isabella and Varric chuckled.

“We’re looking for a missing woman. Her husband says she was a frequent visitor. Do you know someone by the name of Jathan?” Varric asked and knew he had his answer when Harry’s eyes lit at the name.

“Oh! Yes, Jathan is one of the nice ones. Come on, and I’ll take you to see him. I’ll talk to Madame Lusine and make sure he has time to talk.” Harry replied as he turned and opened the door to let them in.

Once everyone was through the door, Harry moved around them and into the grand and lavishly done room. He stopped for only as few minutes to speak with who must have been the proprietress before slinking his way back over to them.

“You guys lucked out. Today is his rest day, and he’s still here. Come on. Madame Lusine told me he’s in room two.” Harry said as he lead them toward the stairs, pausing only to wave at a few of the men and women who worked there, before moving quickly up the stairs and toward an open door.

“Jethan!” Harry called as he came to stand in the door.

“Well if it isn’t little Harry. What are you doing here today, sweet thing?” A masculine voice purred out flirtatiously as they followed Harry into the room to find and elven man smiling saliciously.

“Nothing much. My sister Marian had a few questions about one of your more frequent visitors. I’m only tagging along. How are you? I can only hope well since I haven’t seen you recently.” Harry replied as he moved over to make himself comfortable in the chair placed in front of the desk in the corner.

“Oh, you know me. I’m doing much better than last time you visited.” Jathan replied with a small shrug as he turned to eye the people who had followed Harry in.

“Jathan, my older sister Marian. Marian, you had a few questions for him?” 

Harry left them to talk as he looked on and couldn’t help the small smile as how uncomfortable Marian looked while talking to the elf. Jathan was one of the nice ones, but he took far too much pleasure in making people who were not paying customers uncomfortable. Naturally a very flirtatious person, Jathan had chosen this life because it allowed him to be himself with no ridicule from others. Truthfully, Jathan was one of his contacts here in Hightown, but that wasn’t something he would be telling his sister or the others. He wasn’t just going to start giving all his secrets away. 

123

Harry found himself tagging along for the rest of their job as they looked for the missing woman. Something had really been off about that warehouse in Lowtown. Harry had wanted to look more, but Marian had said they had enough to take to that templar, Emeric. Really, she just didn’t want him skulking around that warehouse when they had been attacked by shades. The air had been heavy there, and Harry had thought he felt the faint echo of a blood mage from the fade. He knew there was more to be found in that warehouse, but nothing was apparently obvious.

The next morning, and they were on their way to the qunari compound as Marian led the way. Apparently while Harry had been busy in the alienage his sister had been kept busy herself with clearing out the Wounded Coast of the Tal-Vashoth.

“What are Tal-Vashoth, anyway?” Harry asked as they made their way down to the docks.

“When a qunari rejects the qun they are considered to be Tal-Vashoth. They are the outlaws, and bandits. To reject to qun is to reject your place in life. After that there is nothing, or so the qunari believe.” Fenris’s deep baritone voice responded from his left where Isabela walked on the other side of the elf.

“Do you know a lot about the qunari, Fenris?” Harry ask while he watched Isabela twitch the closer they came to the base of the stairs where they would turn to reach the compound.

“Some.” Was his only answer before they made the turn to approach the gate.

“Oh! Sorry, but I just remembered I had a- a thing to take care of. Later!” Isabela rushed off before anyone could really say anything.

Harry watched her disappear back around the corner and up the stairs they had just come from. She had been twitchy since Marian had told them where they were going. Harry didn’t know much about the pirate woman, but reminded himself to keep an eye on her. Marian seemed to get along very well with her, but Harry couldn’t say he knew her well. She had gained his grudging respect when he had heard of her reaction when she learned she was transporting slaves. For that alone he had accepted her, but he would be careful to watch her. She was still a pirate, after all.

“Well there she goes. Come on boys. Let’s get this over with.” Marian sighed before turning towards the gates were a large firmly muscled qunari with short horns stood guard.

“Allergy to big men with horns?” Harry mumbled to himself as Marian spoke to the qunari and they were allowed entrance into the compound.

When they came to an open area Harry looked around. His senses told him to be on alert. Qunari warriors surrounded them from all sides as they stood vigil, and though it didn’t seem like it Harry knew they were being watched very closely. They were the outsiders here.

A set of stairs led up to what looked could be a throne seat overlaid in red fabrics with golden trim. Yet, what caught Harry’s attention was the dwarf standing at the bottom of the stairs with his hair pulled back into a ponytail. This was a familiar and unwanted face here in the middle of uncertain territory. Harry turned to Marian as the dwarf called out for the Arishok to be summoned.

Now, Harry would admit that he really didn’t know very much about the qunari. In fact he knew very little about them at all. What he did know was that if the Arishok was the leader of these warriors then he wasn’t someone to summoned like a common dog. Yet, the tone of this dwarf was not respectful in the slightest.

“Please tell me that this meeting is not the result of some deal you’ve made with Javaris Tintop.” Harry said to Marian as the was movement from the right of the dias drew most of his attention.

“You know him, Harry?” Marian shot him a questioning look as she asked.

“He’s a merchant who operates mostly out of Darktown, but he’s not one with the best of reputations. He has a bad habit of not holding up his end of a bargain, and making false promises.” Harry answered in warning as the largest qunari he had seen yet walked forward; looking over all of them before taking a seat on the red and gold fabric.

He felt his back straighten at this qunari’s perusal. He was a leader, a strong warrior, and Harry could feel it from here. His presence oozed with strength and Harry knew they would have to be very careful in how they handled this situation. Fenris stepped forward in the silence and began speaking a language Harry had not heard before.

“Arishokost. Maraas shokra. Anaan esaam Qun.” Fenris spoke with a small wave like motion of his right hand.

“The Qun from an elf? The madness of this...place.” The Arishok spoke for the first time, and Harry heard the natural growl that must have something to do with his species.

‘What are qunari, anyway? These ones aren’t human, elf, or dwarf. I’ve never seen any like them before coming to Kirkwall.’ Harry thought as he watched and listened carefully as Javaris’s supposed deal was revealed to have only been a pompous presumption on his part.

“Any insight that would help?” Marian asked Fenris after the Arishok denied Javaris to open negotiations for the explosive powder.

“Qunari do not abandon a debt. I humbly request clarification from the Arishok.” Fenris said as he looked up on the dias and Harry felt glanced at Fenris for only a moment before looking back around to keep an eye on the other qunari that surrounded them.

“I have a growing lack of disgust for you.” The Arishok said before looking back at Marian.

“The dwarf imagined the deal for the gaatlok. He invented a task to prove his worth when he has none.”

Harry bit his tongue at this answer as his warning to Marian earlier rang true. Marian had expended time and energy for nothing. What a waste. There were other jobs that needed doing. 

The one good thing out of this visit was that Harry had gotten to know what the qunari were like. He had only had hearsay to go on before this. This had been a bit educational for him, if nothing else. On the other hand, he could still wring his sister’s payment from Javaris. He should be able to track the dwarf down later.

Harry tilted his head to the Arishok as they turned to leave the compound. He had a niggling feeling that this would not be the last time they would be here. It would be best for them to stay on his good side.

123

Several days later, and Harry was moving into his new home in the alienage. Hahren Reeba had given him the abandoned house just next door to Merrill. This would be a prime location as the great tree was not far, and it would make him easy to find for the residents. Harry couldn’t help but smile as he remembered when he had been inside the place once before. Was it really not that long ago that they had met Fenris?

Most of the day before had been spent cleaning and airing the place out with the help of Mamae, Marian and Carver. His family had been a great help to make the place livable. Leandra had set to work as if in a frenzy as she swept the dirt out the front door, and cleaning out any cobwebs she could find. Marian had gotten the hearth cleaned out and stacked fresh wood against the nearby wall. Meanwhile Carver and Harry had managed to salvage the table and built new chairs for days or nights Harry would be having company at home.

The rest of the Hawke family had been busy today, but that was alright. Harry had roped Merrill, Varric and Fenris into helping him move the things that had accumulated in his work room at Gamlen’s over the last year. The dried herbs were rolled in paper and carefully packed while any of the raw minerals or ore was packed away. 

He had a few swords and knives ready for sale that were being bundled in bear skin by Fenris, who paused a couple times to look over the craftsmanship when some detail caught his eye. Merrill set to work on looking through the unfinished pieces as she sorted them to get them ready to be moved. The work desk had been cleared of notes, ideas, and recipes that Harry had written, and Varric was organizing the mess the stacks of parchment paper had made. Harry was just starting to disassemble the two work tables to make them easier to move out of Gamlen’s after packing away all of the finished potions and salves into a chest.

“With this much, I’m surprised you haven’t opened your own shop in Lowtown by now.” Varric muttered as he looked up from a recipe Harry had come up with. 

A grenade that would explode with a gooey, tar-like, and sticky consistency. The rancid smell from just a pinch of the powdered sela petrae, which also aided with its explosive properties, would sink into a person’s skin for days. Harry had planned to use it in a prank on the templars, but had been too busy to spend the week required to make it. That, and he hadn’t wanted his work room to smell like arse.

“I sell to a few different buyers, but with all that’s been going on lately I haven’t had the time to work as much as I normally would.” Harry replied as he pulled the last of the nails that held the legs to the first table before starting on the second one.

“Harry! This is ironbark! You didn’t tell me you knew how to work with ironbark.” Merrill exclaimed as she held up the sleek wood that he had crafted to form an intricate pattern to support the blade of a glaive.

“Master Varathorn finished my training while I lived with his clan, Merrill. I helped Master Ilen a bit while I was there. He seemed pleased.” Harry told her with a small smile as he remembered.

“You are very skilled.” Fenris complimented him as he finished tying the bundle of weaponry.

“Maybe, but I still have a lot I want to learn. I was hoping there would be a craftsman in the alienage I could speak to, but from what Hahren Reeba told me, I’m him.” Harry chuckled as Fenris moved to help him, and they finished unattaching the last leg.

“I’m sure you’ll find someone you can learn more from.” Merrill said as they each finished with their tasks, and looked around to make sure they hadn’t missed anything.

“Maybe.” Harry said before they started gathering everything up and carrying it all back to Harry’s new place.

They made quick and easy work of getting everything moved, and soon the small dwelling was cluttered with things lying everywhere. Going into what would be his work room, Harry looked at the far wall with some consideration. He needed something better than what he’d had at Gamlen’s to store the herbs, minerals, ore and any other raw materials. As it was now, he would have a hard time finding anything, and so he thought he could built a shelving with drawers along this wall.

‘I’ll have to make a trip to gather more materials soon. I’m running out of Spindleweed.’ Harry thought before joining his friends in the living area.

“That’s everything. Thanks for the help.” Harry said as he looked around at his friends with a long breath of relief at being done with moving everything into his new place.

“Not a problem, little Dreamer.” Varric replied as he shuffled out from the other room where he had put Harry’s animal skin blankets.

“We were happy to help. Now everything just needs to be put where you can get to it.” Merrill chirped as she pulled wood from the stack and set some into the hearth before casting a fire spell to set it a blaze. 

The sun had started to set as they were moving the last of Harry’s equipment and so the light of the fire was welcome in the fading light. The flames set a warm glow through the room and Harry felt his breath catch as the light flickered over the armor plating Fenris wore. Shadows played attractively over his face and Harry had to force himself to look back at Merrill as he replied to her. 

“I can do that over time. I’ll be busy for a while as it is now. Hahren Reeba will be meeting with me in the next couple days so I can collect any complaints from the citizens. I’ll be filing reports at the Keep after that. It’s going to be awhile before I’m free again.” Harry reached down into his bag near the table in front of the fire to pull out his worn deck of cards.

“So, anyone wanna play some Wicked Grace before all that?” He asked with a cheeky grin only to receive affirmative smiles around.

123

It was the next day, and night had fallen by the time Harry had finished setting up his work room. He was about to sit down for his evening meal when he heard a firm knocking on the door of his new home. He sighed as he looked longingly as the warm fish and buttered bread. Harry stood and moved over to open the door; giving a small smile as he seen who was on the other side. He should have been expecting this visit.

“Marian! Come on in. You’re alone today? That’s unusual.” He commented as he let her in; motioning to the table before shutting the door firmly behind her.

“I came to talk to you.” Marian answered and pulled out the seat across from where Harry had been just a minute before.

“Have you eaten?” Harry asked; moving to set another place for her before even hearing her answer.

He had cooked two good sized fish anyway, and had gotten a good deal at the market for them. He would be getting paid as a liaison, but most of that money he already planned to used to improve conditions in the alienage. The cost of some of the materials he couldn’t get around Kirkwall were not something to sniff at, afterall. As it was he only planned to use a small amount of it for personal needs such as food. He normally didn’t eat much, and anything else he would need he could craft rather than buy outright.

“I haven’t yet.” Marian replied only to give Harry a small smile of thanks as he pulled together a plate and put it in front of her so they could eat together before sitting back in his own chair. 

“So what did you want to talk about?” Harry asked after they spent a few minutes eating in silence.

“Carver said that he talked to you. After our fight. I just… I want to understand just what has been going through you’re head. You’ve always been quiet about a lot of things, Harry. I’ve known you kept things from us.” Marian sighed as she sat back in her chair and prodded the fish in front of her before looking back up at him.

“I wasn’t there so I only know what Carver has told me. Still, you didn’t deserve for me to go off on you like I did. It’s just… you had that look on your face again.”

“Look? What are you talking about, Marian?” Harry asked as he tried to think of what she was talking about only to come back blank.

“You would always get it when our parents first took you in and you thought no one was looking. Like you’re afraid and weighed down by something that you don’t think you can tell us about. We’re your family, Harry. You should be able to tell us anything and be confident that we won’t judge you for it!” Marian replied with a tone of frustration.

“You’re my little brother, Harry. I worry about you, and that will never change. I know you’re not a kid anymore, but we both know Kirkwall is dangerous at night. You left on your own, and didn’t come back. We didn’t know where you’d gone or if something happened to you. I admit I overreacted, and I am sorry for that.”

Hearing Marian apologize for the harsh treatment from that day was enough for the last of his irritation with her to pass. Marian was really just being Marian. His irritatingly overprotective big sister. A lot may have changed over the years, but never how much she cared about him. How much she tried to look out for him.

“I’m sorry too. I should have at least said where I would be, but I honestly didn’t know at the time. When I got to Merrill’s we started talking. I didn’t even notice how much time had passed until after. It was really late, and we just went to sleep. I was worn out, and just wanted to rest.” Harry apologized as well, and they shared small smiles as they finished their meal in a comfortable silence.

That was all it took, and the issues between the two of them had been settled easily enough. All families had their fights, but sometimes it didn’t take much for things to go back to normal.

123456

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: 
> 
> Well that’s it for this chapter. Currently I’m behind when it comes to typing up new chapters. I’m still working on the next one right now, but I have all my notes for the next few really. It’s just putting it down and then editing that is taking a while as I’m trying to stay consistent throughout. 
> 
> I’ve had a review saying that one of you hope this will go on through Inquisition. I’ve already made plans for that. The Other Hawke will just be the first. I’ve already started mapping out the sequel that will take place in the Inquisition timeline. A lot of things will not be explained until then. Such as how Harry came to be in Thedas. There is still much more to this one though and I hope you are all enjoying reading it as much as I am writing. There are really too few of these crossovers, and I have another plot bunny already for after this series I’ll be working on. 
> 
> Updates will be slow as I’m also working on a couple other stories. There are a lot of things going on so I’m not sure when the next one will be out. Let me know what you thought! 
> 
> Until next time,  
> Ryu


	18. Chapter Eighteen

The Other Hawke

By: Ryu Katanna

Beta:

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter Eighteen

Harry couldn’t hold back the groan as he looked at the stack of papers sitting innocently on the table. For a few days now he had been listening to complaints from the elves who lived in the alienage. Few had been too uncomfortable to speak with him at first. With reassurances from Hahren Reeba and Talena he had been approached slowly, and he was starting to make some headway. Things were better here than he had heard of in other cities, but that didn’t mean much. 

As it was, Aveline wouldn’t be too happy when she received a few of his reports. Several of the papers on that table held names of guards who had done everything from harassment to borderline assault. It wasn’t anything Harry hadn’t expected given what he knew and had heard about the treatment of the People. He couldn’t help but curse every time he heard of another account. 

Other papers in the pile were common problems within the community that Harry wouldn’t even bring to the Keep. The elves of Kirkwall had mostly been shoved into a corner and forgotten by the humans. As a result, their living conditions were more poor than most in Lowtown. Only time and hard work could begin to make them better. 

As a craftsman trained by the Dalish Harry could help to improve some of the problems himself. Clothing, shoes, blankets, and cookware were all things Harry could help to provide. He would have to work with Hahren Reeba to organize for the materials. It would be better to gather them rather than try to trade, as many here had nothing of value to do so. 

Harry would be doing much the same if he was still with the Dalish. The city elves here were not quite as tight knit community as any clan among Dalish. They would band together to fight the bigotry of the humans, but they did not work together to improve the other situations within the alienage. That was one thing Harry wanted to work on with them. 

If he could get them to better function as a community, like the Dalish did, then it would help to improve their .living conditions. Harry was not used to the elves being such a segregated people even among themselves. They were already ostracized by the humans within the city, and without a united front, things would only prove to get worse.

As it was now, Harry knew he had a lot of work ahead of him. He would need help to gather volunteers to forage for the materials needed. Food was another issue. He doubted the elves here in the city knew how to hunt. They depended on the flow of coin to buy what they needed, but even that was sparse in this part of the city. It was a problem that would have to be solved.

Still early in the day, Harry had left his door open to allow for any who needed him to enter freely. The standard he hoped to set would be that his door was always open to any of the People who wished to seek him out. This is what he had done that last two days, and many had stopped by out of curiosity about the human who had moved into the abandoned dwelling. Many treated him with a degree of caution while other were enthralled.

Stories of the Dalish were spread through the alienage, but many did not know much about them. The elves here were much more concerned with survival in their day to day lives then the restoration of their language and culture, and had adapted to the human's beliefs in the Maker. Now, Harry was here, and he had many stories of what what life was like with their Dalish brethren. He had been asked many questions about his vallaslin, his time living with the Dalish, about his friends, and about Hanal’ghilan.

A light knock drew his attention up from the papers in front of him and back to the door. Standing there was an older elven woman dressed in well worn clothing. What drew Harry’s attention though was the haggard expression she held on her marked face. A face marked with the vallaslin of Falon’Din.

“Andaran atish’an. Please, come in. I did not expect one of the Dalish here in the city.” Harry greeted her with a warm smile as he rose from his chair and moved to welcome her in.

“You do speak like one of the People. I am Arianni. The Hahren told me to speak to you. I need help, and she told me I should go to you.” Arianni’s tone was desperate and Harry knew this had to be about something more than just the usual.

“Of course. I am Harry, though the Dalish call me Sa ehn Hanal’ghilan. Please have a seat if you wish, and tell me what it is that is troubling you.” Harry replied softly as he shut the door for privacy and turned to face her.

Even with the chair offered the woman did not sit. Instead she stood fidgeting nervously as her body was tightened with worry and anxiousness. Her eyes were drawn to the vallaslin on his arms, and for a second he could see a familiar light in her eye. It was a light he had seen before when with one of the clans.

“You travel with the pathfinder?” She questioned hesitantly as she looked back at his face.

“She found me when I was young and lost. She guided me to the Sabrae clan who was nearby, and stayed with me. Since then she comes to guide me when there is a need. Now, tell me how I can help and I will do what I can.” Harry told her as he moved to stand in front of the hearth.

“It is my son, Feynriel. He is all I have. All my family.” 

“What has happened to him?”

“I do not know. Feynriel...he is a mage. When I learned of it I could not bare to send him to the Circle, but his connection to the fade is unlike any I had seen in my clan. It gives him nightmares. Dreams of demons speaking in his mind… I’d rather lose him to the Circle than to himself. When he learned I had contacted Sir Thrask a few days ago… he felt that I had betrayed his trust.” Arianni said mournfully and Harry let out a soft sigh.

“You didn’t betray his trust, Arianni. You acted as any mother would have. You were trying to protect your son the only way you knew how.”Harry said soothingly as he thought of his own mother.

He imagined Leandra may have done the same if she hadn’t had Malcolm. If Malcolm had not been a mage, and something like this had happened with either him or his sisters, then his mother would have done the best she could to protect them. Harry had learned so much about a mother's love from her, and he didn’t doubt she would have even gone to the templars if it was to protect them from themselves. Now he could see the same thing in the woman in front of him.

“Ma serannas.” Ariannai replied and he could see her body slacken a little at his words.

“I take it the templars are looking for him then?” Harry asked and bit his lip in thought when she nodded.

“I would like to help your son, but I don’t want to turn him over to the Circle. Why have you not taken him to your clan before this?” Harry asked and he could see some sadness cross her features.

“Feynriel’s father is human. I… dallied with a merchant named Vinchento for a time. When I found I was with child neither his father nor my clan wanted anything to do with an elf blooded human babe. So I left my clan, and raised him myself.” She explained and Harry nodded as he thought about what she had told him about Feynriel’s dreams.

“You said he’s been having trouble with nightmares. What kind of nightmares?”

“He’s been having dreams of demons calling to him. Pulling him into their world. Every day it’s been getting harder to wake him. That’s why I turned to the Circle. I’m afraid that without the proper training he’ll kill himself, or not wake up at all one day.”

Harry felt himself freeze for a moment. Demons calling? Harder and harder to wake? These were things he knew well. He lived with them, but could now control it. It was then Harry knew the best place for Feynriel to go.

“Okay. I can help Feynriel, but I’ll need to find him first. I may know what he is going through, and if I’m right than the best place for him to be may be with a clan. Keeper Marethari is the wisest woman I know, and just might be the best one to help him.” Harry told her as he tried to reassure her.

“Would the Keeper accept him?” Arianni fretted, and Harry knew she was worrying over her son's human blood.

“She was the first to accept me among her clan, and the first to claim me as vhenallin. You’re son, unlike me, also carries the blood of the People. I’m sure he would be just fine with the clan.”

123

It was late afternoon by the time he had gotten his friends together to help him find Feynriel. They had been easy enough to find as Merrill had been at home, and both Varric and Fenris were luckily at the Hanged Man when he and Merrill had walked in. 

“Well if it isn’t Little Dreamer and Daisy! Pull up a chair and join us. We were just about to have a drink.” Varric said invitingly as he motioned to the two chairs at the table.

“Sorry Varric, but no time. I need your and Fenris’s help before the shops close for the day.” Harry replied as he stood with errill in the doorway of Varric’s private room.

“You need our help shopping now?” Varric asked with a small chuckle as Fenris had already moved to stand.

“No, I don’t need your help to shop for myself.” Harry replied with a small smile and a slight snort.

“I’ve been approached today by a mother who is distraught because her son has run away from home. The templars are also looking for him, but he has fled, and she doesn’t know where. His father is a human merchant who is currently in Kirkwall. I may need some help because I don’t know what situation he may have gotten himself into.” He continued as they all made their way out of the Hanged Man and onto the streets.

“I had though I noticed more templars coming into the alienage. So they’re looking for this child then. What are you going to do?” Merrill asked him when they turned to go down the stairs and into the Lowtown market.

“If the boy is a mage then he should be in the circle.” Fenris replied, and Harry cringed a bit at the firm tone in his voice.

“I’m going to find him, and try to set his mother’s heart at ease.” He replied as he shot Merrill a calming look, and looked around at the various merchants.

The name Vincento sounded antivan, and he knew the man was human. Living in Kirkwall he had learned to differentiate between some of the different accents from all around Thedas. Seeing only women and dwarven merchants Harry kept walking. Turning, he made his way left and then up the stairs and into the other half of the market. It took him a moment, but he eventually caught sight of a man who he thought just may be who he was looking for.

“Greetings, serah. You look like a man who would like the finer things Anita has to offer. I bring only the best northern merchandise to the Free Marches.” The merchant spoke to him when he approached as he tried to peddle his wares.

“Actually Vincento, I’m much more interested in finding your son.” Harry replied as he came to stand in front of the man.

“Son? I have never had that privilege, serah. My poor wife, she is back in Antiva, and can not see me often with my travels. Let us not ruin the day with such weighty thoughts. Perhaps I could show you my silks...” Vincento tried to redirect Harry, but he wasn’t letting that happen.

“I’m sorry, serah, but I have no interest in your silks. We’re not templars, and Feynriel has nothing to fear from us.” Harry felt the other three cover him from sight as he called a flicker of flame into his palm.

“We only want to find the boy before something happens.” Merrill chimed in and Vincento’s shoulders seemed to relax from where they had tensed with the mention of his son.

“Maldicion! You are a mage! I suppose you’d be kind, then, to a boy who resists being taken in by templars.” Vincento sound a bit relieved.

“I’m afraid he may get himself in trouble if he’s running blindly. Kirkwall is dangerous when you don’t know who you can trust.” Harry told him hoping it would be enough for the man.

He didn't want to tell the man who he was. Showing the man he was a mage was the best way to win him over, he knew, but if this man were to know he was the one who spoke for the elves in the alienage… If the man had loose lips it could be dangerous for Harry. He would do what he needed to help Feynriel, but the last thing he needed was his being a mage to make it’s way to the wrong ears.

“I knew the boy was in over his head, so I sent him to the only man I know ho doesn’t despise mages. He’s a former templar named Samson.” Vichento explained, and Harry tensed at the name.

“You’re saying you sent your son to Samson. Did Feynriel have any coin that you know of?” Harry asked only to receive a negative answer.

“You’re awfully tense, lethallin. What is it?” Merrill asked after they had left Venticento.

“I have heard of Samson. He will help a  
Mage to leave Kirkwall but there have been some whispers that concern me. If Feynriel really didn’t have any coin, as I suspect, then he may have gotten into a situation he wasn’t expecting.” Harry replied only to hear a slight grunt in agreement from Varric.

“That’s the way things work here in the city, Daisey.” He explained to Merrill because she was still learning these things after leaving her clan.

“Do you know where we can find the former templar?” Fenris asked as Harry led them back to the Hanged Man.

“We’ll have to wait for nightfall. Rats don’t often come out in the day.”

123

The small group waited in Varric's private room of the pub for two hours as darkness fell outside. The time had been spent in conversation and with a few drinks. Harry was just about to stand and get them going when Marian walked in with Carver, Isabella, and Aveline. Harry groaned mentally as Isabella gave him a saucy smile and wrapped an arm over his shoulder.

“Hey sweet cheeks! Finally taking a break to visit us. It’s been awhile since we’ve seen you here with your fellow humans.” The Rivaini pirate said as she hung onto him before he could try to leave.

“Actually we’re on our way back out now.” Harry tried to pull her arm off so he could leave as Varric, Merrill, and Fenris stood to follow.

“Not looking for more trouble, I hope.” Aveline muttered from the doorway.

“No, it’s work. Missing child.” Harry huffed as he finally managed to peel Isabella’s arm off him and moved quickly to use Fenris as a shield from the woman.

“Need more help?” Marian asked, not even bothering to hide the small smile when Isabella tried latching back onto Harry only to be blocked by Fenris.

“Maybe later. Right now we’re just asking a few questions.” Harry answered with a small shrug before making his way to the door.

“I want a full report when you’ve found the child. Elven matters are your jurisdiction, you do what you feel you need to, but I want the details in case of any other problems.” Aveline told him as she let him pass.

“You got it Aveline. I’ll get it to you once I know he’s safe.” He agreed before walking down the stairs with Varric, Merrill, and Fenris.

“Harry! Wait a minute!” The group turned to see Carver nod to Marian before following them.

“What is it Carver?” Harry asked when his brother kept walking and led them out of the tavern.

“This came for you at Gamlen’s. Marian didn’t want you to know, but it came from one of Athenril’s messengers.” Carver said as he pulled out a folded parchment from his pocket and handed it to him.

“Thanks Carver.” Harry muttered before quickly opening the letter and using the torch light to read it.

 

“I know how much you liked her, but Marian’s just worried you could get into trouble if you get found out by either the guards or the templars on one of her jobs. With your position in the Keep… she just doesn’t think you should risk it.” Carver continued as Harry used the flickering embers to burn the note.

“I know how she is. It’s fine; I’ll take care of it.” Harry told him after he had disposed of the note.

He clapped Carver on the shoulder before turning left to start searching near the industrial section as his brother went back inside. With any hope this retired templar Samson had told them about would know where they could find the boy. A young mage on the run from templars would be desperate. It was that desperation that worried Harry. Kirkwall was not the kindest place to anyone without coin or status. There was no telling what the boy had gotten himself into.

123

Harry scowled as he looked over the papers they had found. Samson had pointed them in the right direction alright, but it had done them no good. Feynriel was not here, but they had found the girl Samson had mentioned. They had entered in enough time to see her give into the power of a demon out of desperation to escape her captors. Unfortunately they had been forced to kill her as well.

Now, Harry had found Captain Reiner’s Account’s and he tried to stay calm as he read over the paper. It would seem that he would be having a few words with Samson at a later time. These weren’t the accounts of a mere ship captain. No, a mere ship captain would not keep a log of selling and trading in living people. It would seem his worries for Feynriel were very valid as he had been sold off as if he were simply cargo.

Fucking slavers.

“I see no sign of the boy here.” Fenris said once he had returned from looking over the area.

“The girl had a letter on her. It’s address to a templar named Sir Thrask. It seems she was his kid.” Varric added as he handed Harry the letter, and he looked it over before tucking it away along with the accounts.

“Now what do we do?” Merrill asked, and Harry could hear the slight hint of worry in her tone as she looked at him.

“We find him before something else happens. Varric, have you heard anything about a man named Danzig in the Undercity?” Harry asked turning to his friend.

“A few rumors, but nothing concrete. There’s a rumor he’s involved in slave trade.” Varric answered him only to have Harry look at all three of them before heading out the door.

“Looks like we're going hunting boys and girl!”

123456

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it. Updates are coming as the chapters are finished and then edited. Updates my be fast or slow depending on my inspiration, and which one of the ones I'm working on at any given time. Let me know what you thought!
> 
>  
> 
> ~Ryu


	19. Chapter Nineteen

The Other Hawke

By: Ryu Katanna

Beta:

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter Nineteen

Emerald eyes stared dispassionately at the man who was known in Darktown as Danzig as he lay dead surrounded by his compatriots. Between both Harry and Varric it had not taken long at all to find the man. How they had not known about such a brazen slave trader disturbed Harry. He had been so busy with everything else he had going on that the vile man had slipped under his radar. It made him angry.

The slaver had only taken one look at them before he called them volunteers and ordered his men to restrain them to be sold to Tevinter. It hadn’t taken much more than that for him to have Fenris’s hand around his heart at Harry’s request. For someone who had been so self assured and brazen before that it hadn’t taken long at all for his elven friend to get the man talking. His stuttering voice had been pleasant to Harry’s ears after the first minute of their association. Nothing boiled his blood quite like slavers, and so when the man had asked if he could go Harry couldn’t help it. He’d laughed. He’d laughed in a way that had his own friend looking at him in question.

His friends looked at him strangely even now as he slit Danzig and his men's throats to be sure of no survivors. His laugher at the man's plea had been unexpected. Varric only shook his head as he brushed it off while Fenris and Merrill both looked at Harry with an understanding gaze. All three of them knew of Harry’s hatred for these kind of people though only Fenris and Merrill understood why. Varric never really dug any deeper for an explanation. It was just one of Harry’s quirks.

“We’ll need to hurry. If they’re coming for him today then we don’t have much time.” Merrill said softly as she placed her hand on his shoulder to bring him out of his darker thoughts.

“Once the Tevinters have him it will be difficult to get to the boy.” Fenris agreed with Merrill for once, and the group turned to make their way back up the stairs to leave Darktown.

“Varric, I want you to see what you can find out about any other known slavers who are active in Kirkwall. I want to show them my appreciation later.” Harry muttered, grasping his blade and making his way past the people who were milling about the dirty streets.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea, Dreamer? With your current position…” Varric asked as he referred to Harry’s position as an Ambassador.

“People like that are targeting the ones I speak for in the alienage. No one will miss them if they were to go missing. Aveline’s guardsmen can only do so much.” Harry replied as he waved at Tomwise before the four of them stepped onto the lift.

“Cleaning up Kirkwall should be a job for everyone that lives here.” Harry said with a small mischievous smile.

His friends could only shake their heads in bemusement. 

123

The boat hold in the Wounded Coast was just as dirty as Lowtown and Darktown were. It had take them a bit to find the place, and to navigate their way through the winding pathways before they had found who they were looking for. All the fighting along the way had done nothing for his mood. Now, Harry looked up into the face of the frightened youth and felt his blood boil at the sight of the human who held him hostage with his sword to the boys throat.

“Varric, I’m starting to lose my patience. Mind giving this cretin a bit of a warning? Before he makes the mistake of royally pissing me off.” Harry almost growled as he eyes examined Feynriel.

He was a little worse for wear, and obviously scared, but in all there was nothing life threatening other than the sword at his throat. It made sense. They wouldn’t want to damage the one they were planning to sell. Varrics words only served to make him smile dangerously up at the man. No one really notice the slight breeze that drifted through what should have been stagnant air.

“If I were you I wouldn’t be threatening the viscount's son.” Varric started talking, and like anytime he needed to, he spun a story.

“What?” The man asked looking a little surprised, and it was then Harry knew they had him.

“Oh, I suppose you just got a tip from a slaver that he was selling mage-flesh cheap? You never thought to ask where he got it? You never wondered if you were buying the viscount's well-known love child from his elven mistress, the boy he swore to protect even if it meant raising the entire Free Marches? Why else do you think he would send his own elven ambassador to get the boy?” Varric continued as Harry stepped forward.

“I seek no war with the Free Marches. Take the lad to his father.” The man said as he eyed Harry, but still had not lowered his sword.

“I’ll get him to where he belongs. Make no mistake about that, but filth like you won’t be breathing by then.” Harry said, and with a quick moved of his hand the man’s arm was frozen in a thick sheet of ice.

His grip on the weapon went slack as he lost all feeling in his arm. The sword fell with a clatter to the ground, and Harry fade-stepped up to grab Feynriel before swinging the boy behind him and shattering the man's arm in a fluid movement. At the man's curse, his men attacked causing Merrill, Fenris, and Varric to start moving as they fought. The fight was quick as there hadn’t been many left by the time his group had broken through their leader. It was only once they were all dead that Harry tucked away his Dar’Misu and turned to Feynriel.

“He had a sword at my throat, and you just… I mean, thank you, but what if you were wrong?” The boy asked nervously, and Harry smile gently as he tried to sooth him.

“His type are all the same. You were too valuable for him to kill, but I the same time I couldn’t just let him leave. Even if he had let you go he would have continued to enslave many more after you. I couldn’t risk it.” He said and watched as the boy looked at his hand; the same hand his had used to cast the spell to get the sword out of the man’s arm.

“You froze his arm. You’re a mage?” Feynriel asked with a look of astonishment.

“I am.” Harry confirmed as he glanced at Fenris who looked back at Harry with some distrust.

He had known Harry was a mage, but it was all too easy to forget sometimes. Even Carver had admitted a few times that he had forgotten about it when Harry had been forced to use his magic. He had done so this time because he had been motivated to get the boy out of danger quickly. As much as he regretted using it in front of Fenris, Harry would not regret his reasoning.

“Who are you? Are you working for the templars?” Feynriel asked suspiciously as he took a step back.

“Dreamer? Working for templars? You must be joking.” Varric chuckled and Merrill stepped forward.

“Harry would never work for them, Da’len.” She tried to sooth him when it looked like he might try running.

“My name is Harry Hawke. I’m the one who acts as a liaison between the people of the alienage and the Viscount. Your mother is worried for you and so asked me for help.” Harry explained only to scowl at the boy’s response.

“Huh. Hardly a difference. I can’t believe her! My whole life it’s all ‘I’ll love you, and protect you.’ Then I have some bad dreams, and it’s ‘off to the templars!’” Feynriel sneers defensively, and Harry can’t help but feel a bit irritated.

“Your mother is worried about you! She is not a mage, and so she didn’t know what else to do. That is why she came to me. I am here to help you, Feynriel. I would have come even if I had heard about your situation before speaking to Arianni.” He explained, and calmed when Merrill placed her hand on his arm.

“Why? You don’t even know me.” Feynriel asked in confusion when he could see that Harry wasn’t lying.

“For all that you have human blood you also carry the blood of the People. I am one who is sworn to help those who carry that blood. I also might know what kind of power you have as a mage, and if I’m right you will need help. Help I’m sure you will not find in a Circle.” Harry explained patiently as he gave Merrill a small nod to reassure her he was fine.

“Where then? If I weren’t half human we’d be living with the dalish. I’d be trained by a Keeper, and not hassled into a Circle like a bad kept secret.” Feynriel replied in frustration.

“That’s why I am here. I’ve already told your mother I’ll be taking you to the Dalish. To a Keeper I know, and trust.” Harry told him only to hear a noise of disbelief from his other side.

“Are you certain about this? The boy belongs in a circle.” Fenris argued, and Harry understood where he was coming from, but there was more to Harry’s decision than the elf new.

“He belongs under the care of his people. The humans in the circle would have no knowledge of his power. Keeper Marethari, on the other hand, could help him.” Harry argued back, and could see Fenris’s displeasure at his answer.

“It will be your humanity that marks you among the Dalish, not your magic, but I think they will take you. Especially if it’s Harry that brings you to them.” Merrill warned him as she accepted what her friend had decided.

“Aveline isn’t gonna like this when she reads your report.” Varric told Harry quietly.

“She knows my background well enough.” Harry reminded Varric before looking back at the boy.

“You know the Keeper? So then she does not hate humans?” Feynriel asked, and Harry could see the relief.

“Keeper Marethari is wise. It is the rest of the clan who will be weary. I’ll take you there personally.” Harry warned him and Merrill nodded in confirmation.

“I will go with you part of the way, but..”

“I know.” Harry replied gently as his friend relaxed a bit more.

“This is too big a risk.” Fenris growled irritably, and Harry chose to ignore him as they all left the boat hold.

123

The group traveled with light chatter as they made their way through the paths of the Wounded Coast. The closer they came to the mountain, and the more fidgety Merrill became. Finally Harry told her to go ahead and head back. Varric went with her, but Fenris chose to stay. He wanted to keep an eye on both Harry and Feynriel. When they came to the entrance to the camp Harry once again took the lead as he greeted the two who were on guard duty.

“Fenarel! Harshal! Aneth ara lethallin!” Harry called to them with a smile.

“Harry! Andaran atish’an.” Fenarel called back while Harshal waved with a smile.

“We did not expect to see you return to us so soon. How long will you stay with us this time?” Harshal smiled in greeting before looking at the two others with him.

“Unfortunately I can only stay a night. I’m currently acting as an ambassador for the city elves with the viscount. I’ll still be able to visit, but I’ll be fairly busy trying to help the Hahren improve living conditions in the city. I’ve come to ask Keeper Marethari guidance for Feynriel. He is the child of one of my charges who has asked for help.” Harry explained as Feynriel shifted nervously behind them.

He knew that coming to the dalish had been his plan all along, but now that he was here he didn’t know what to say. Sure his mother had raised him with the dalish teachings, but he was still half human. Even in the city he had been looked down on for his human blood. Yet, here this human stood smiling and talking to these dalish hunters as old friends. They were familiar with each other, and though they looked at Feynriel and Fenris with some caution, there was none of that in their expression toward Harry. 

“He is a shemlen!” Harshal responded in disbelief when he looked at the boy.

“His mother’s name is Arianni, and she is of the dalish. He is half shem, but should that matter lethallin? I am fully of their race and hold no blood of the People.” Harry growled lightly only to look at Fenarel when he clasped his shoulder.

“You may have been born of the shemlen, but you are one of us. You are vhenallin. If you are the one to have brought him to us then I will not question it. It is for the Keeper to decide.” Fenarel said sternly as he reminded both Harry and Harshal of his place among them.

“Ir abelas. Fenarel is right.” Harshal apologized before Harry sighed as well.

“I took what you said too far. Ir abelas, lethallin.” Harry said in return, his look a bit distant, as his fingers trace the marks on his arm.

“Keeper Marethari is by the main fire. We will speak more later ma’falon.” Fenarel said with a nod before he and Harshal returned back to their duties.

Harry only nodded before he looked at Fenris and Feynriel, and motioned for them to follow. They were quiet for a few minutes before Feynriel spoke up. His voice told of his confusion as Harry led them further into the camp. Many of the clan had stopped to waive at Harry, but looked at he and Fenris with caution.

“What did he mean? Who are you, really?” Feynriel asked, and Harry sighed quietly.

“That is something you will learn as you spend time here. Keeper!” Harry called as they approached her, and she looked up at the familiar voice with a fond smile.

“Andaran atish’an. So you return to us once more, da’len.” Keeper Marethari responded, and Harry smiled back.

“I’m afraid my visit isn’t only a social one Keeper. A few things have happened since I last left you all.” Harry replied as they three of them stood in front of her had Marethari took the moment to look at the two who were with him.

“I see. You have a new face with you.” Marethari said gently as wise old eyes studied Feynriel.

“Yes. This is Feynriel. His mother is a dalish living in the city who has asked for my help. I suspect that he is a bit like me.” Harry explained only to see a look of knowing in her eyes.

“You are the child of Arianni?” Keeper Marethari asked the boy.

“Yes, Keeper. How do you know who my mother is?” Feynriel asked as he stepped around Harry.

“She was once one of our clan. She left us when she fell pregnant with the child of a human. What is it you would ask of the clan, da’len?” Marethari asked as she looked back at Harry.

“Arianni fears for her son, Keeper. I suspect his talents are like mine. I knew of no other I could trust to teach him. He needs guidence I can not provide due to my circumstances.” Harry explained softly, and he could feel the weight of both Fenris and Feynriel’s gaze.

“What circumstances do you speak of?”

“Not long after I returned to Kirkwall I encountered some of the injustice the city elves face. The humans had allowed a killer of elven children to go free of punishment. I… I couldn’t just stay quiet after seeing it. Merrill encouraged me, and I met with the Hahren of the alienage. A friend to my family is also the Captain of the Kirkwall city guard. After meeting with them, the Seneschal, and the Viscount I am now the Ambassador or liaison who speaks for the elves within the Keep. I have eyes on me now, and would not be able to teach him as the templars are searching for him.” Harry explained only to see a soft gentle smile from Marethari who cupped his chin in one of her hands after a moment.

“Ghi’la esh’ala son, Sa ehn aravas Hanal’ghilan.” Her voice was soft, full of pride, and Harry felt his breath hitch at her words.

“Sule ma’din emma telir sul elvhen.” He swore solemnly, and knew that he was telling her the truth.

His life belonged to the People. He would do what he could to make things better for the elves living in Kirkwall. It was then he had an idea, and slowly that idea would start to grow and take root. It may be years yet, or take a lifetime for it to bare fruit. Harry was content with that. He would work hard to do his part the best he could.

“Come, da’len. Let us speak. Harry, I am sure there are others here who would wish to visit with you. Master Ilen among them. We will speak more later.” Marethari said and she took Feynriel aside, and dismissed Harry.

Harry smiled and nodded before turning to look at the last of his companions. Fenris stood looking at the path the the Keeper had taken with the boy, and Harry knew just from how rigid he stood that he was not happy with him. He sighed as he knew they would have to talk. Harry had accepted that he was attracted to Fenris, but their views on the world around them were so different. Harry could understand where Fenris was coming from, but he couldn’t agree with him. Feynriel was only a boy who was just discovering what he could do. He was new to it, and his talent scared him. Harry could remember being in the same position he was right now. If he hadn’t had the help he did then he would have either been so much worse off, or dead.

“Fenris…” Harry started to say only to freeze at the look he received.

“How could you not turn him over to the circle? He’s a danger to the people around him.” Fenris spoke through grit teeth, and Harry could feel his own defences rise.

“Are you saying this because he has magic? Just because he is a mage?” He asked as he turned to face him.

“I’ve seen what they can do. The horrors they can cause. I have no doubt that some may be strong enough to resist temptation, but how many times can you tempt them before they will give in?” Fenris asked Harry firmly.

“Is that what you think of me, Fenris? I may not have told you everything, but with what you do know of me? I am one of them, after all. I am still a mage.” Harry said, and only sighed at his answer.

“You are unlike any mage I have known. It is easy to forget, but after your display earlier I will not forget so quickly what you truly are.” Fenris’s gaze was plain in his distrust, and Harry felt a small stab of pain in his chest.

He knew of the elfs hatred of magic, and of his deep distrust of all mages. Harry had thought that their talk from before had given Fenris some insight. Not all mages were like those he had known in Tevinter. Some just wanted to live their lives in peace. He could agree that some were safer in the circle. Safer for themselves as well as others, but still there were others like Feynriel. Little more than children who needed guidance. Not a gilded cage.

“What am I Fenris? Other than a mage? Tell me you’ve learned more about me than that much, at least.” Harry said with a huff as he spread out his arms before lowering them when he noticed they were drawing attention.

“I am not yet certain.” Was the only answer he received.

“Well than here’s your chance to start figuring that out. Stay the night here with the clan, and we can head out in the morning. The people here know me for who I am, and not just what I am. I’m sure they can probably answer most any questions about me you would want to ask.” Harry told him as he gestured to the rest of the clan around them before turning to the woman a few years younger than him who was nearby.

“Variel, I know you’ve been listening. Spread the word through the rest of the clan, will you? Anything Fenris wishes to know about me is open to him.”

“Of course.” Variel nodded before looking at the other elf who had arrived with Harry with a bit of a dark look.

“Ma serannas, lethillan. I’ll be with either Master Ilen or Hahren Paivel.” Harry said softly before shaking his head and walking away.

123456

Translations found on various sites. Some may not be entirely correct, but it was as close as I could get without just making things up. Any used before should be familiar, and so I won’t list them here.

 

Ghi’la esh’ala son, Sa ehn aravas Hanal’ghilan. - Guide them well, one who travels with the pathfinder.

Sule ma’din emma telir sul elvhen - Until my death I am only for the (our) people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Okay, that’s it for this chapter. Sorry it’s been a while, but there has been a lot going on. Between my life, and other stories, I’ve had some trouble getting this done with only bits at a time. Chapters will be posted as they are written now. I already have the base line for the rest of the story, but sorting it and getting it down the way I’d like is a bit of a challenge. Let me know what you thought.
> 
> ~Ryu


	20. Chapter Twenty

The Other Hawke

By: Ryu Katanna

Beta:

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter Twenty

“Quite the commotion you’ve brought to us this night, da’len” The timbre in the man's voice was soothing to Harry as he took a seat near the fire after speaking with Master Ilen.

“Ir abelas, Hahren. I seem to do more harm than good even when I try for the opposite.” Harry sighed as he rested his elbows on his knees and leaned forward to look into the flames.

“Nonsense. From what Variel has said, you were doing what you thought was best for that young one. I do not see that as harm.” Hahren Paivel replied sagely, and Harry huffed to himself.

“Yes, but now look at how things have turned out. I brought him to the clan when I already know things have been hard on you all. I just couldn’t think of anything else.” Harry said softly, and Paivel could see he was troubled.

“Tell me about this boy, Harry. Why choose to bring him to us?” Paivel smiled a bit when Harry looked up at him.

“His name is Feynriel. I… I think he’s like me in a way. He has the same talent. Keeper Marethari was the one who taught me what I know. I doubt the humans in the circle could have helped him.” Harry gave a snort of derision at the thought of the circle.

“If you think so then why not help him yourself? You are capable, Harry.” 

“His mother turned first to the templars to help him. They are looking for him in Kirkwall. I could not help him so openly there. I have to consider what is best for the city elves as a whole. If I’m to help the People I can not choose between city elves of the dalish. Right now I am in the position to help those in Kirkwall. I can’t… I need to stay under the templars notice for the most part, and I can’t do that while trying to train Feynriel.” Harry explained as he reached down and threw a stick into the fire.

“I see, and what of the other one? The one Variel spoke of.” Paivel asked him as he studied his expression.

“Fenris. I like to think of him as a friend, but…” Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“He’s from Tevinter. Hates magic, and the mages that use it. We’ve managed to get along; for the most part. I might have screwed that up today though.”

“What happened?” Paivel asked knowingly when he heard both the frustration and defeat in Harry’s tone.

“Feynriel got caught up with some slavers. By the time we got to him I was not in the best of moods. Fenedhis… that shen had a sword at his throat! I did what I thought was best to protect the kid.” Harry said with only a small amount of regret.

“You used your magic.” Paivel responded; now understanding why Harry had come to speak with him.

He had always gone to an elder when he was troubled. When the boy was fourteen he had spent a lot of his time with Paivel and Vinell when something was bothering him. He had often gone to Keeper Marethari as well, but she was busy attending to the rest of the clan as well. Paivel now knew part of what was bothering Harry. He had used his magic to do harm, but he had don’t it in order to protect the boy. If Fenris had seen it, and hated magic as Harry had said then…

“You acted only to protect?” 

“Of course! You know I hate using spells. Even if it was used to protect Feynriel; I doubt it matters to Fenris. He sees only the magic. That I can use it. He was reminded today that I am a mage.” Harry huffed, and threw a rock.

The stone hit a log and sent a plume of embers into the air.

“Sometimes we have to let things be as they are for a time. Each of us come into the world with no control over what we are born as. It is who we are that defines us. Have I not taught you that once before, len?” Another voice joined them, and Harry looked up in surprise.

“Hahren Vinell!” The old elf chuckled as he move slowly, and Harry switched to sit on the ground, to give him the better seat on the log.

“I thought I heard the voice of the clan’s Tuanuelanain.” Vinell said with a smile as he rested his old body comfortably in the space Harry had provided.

Harry chuckled as he hear Vinell’s nickname for him. His family and friends outside of the dalish hadn’t been the only one to have been on the other side of his pranks. Harry had always been fond of Hahren Vinell. The man was the oldest in the clan, and had seen much of the world. He was a proud dalish, but his old eyes looked beyond a matter of a person’s birth. For him it was all about who the person really was. He had a general dislike of humans for what history had told them, but also because all the ones he had met had acted as was typical of them. Except for Harry. He’d had no knowledge of Thedas or it’s people, and so had treated all in the clan just the same as he would have another human. It was one of the first things that the clan had noticed about Harry, and one of the reasons he had been accepted among them.

“I’m only here for the night. I’m glad I got to see you before I leave again. Thank you, Hahren, for the advice. I remember what you taught me. It’s just hard when the person thinks like a shemlen.” Harry admitted as he looked over to see Fenris watching him as he spoke to Fenarel.

“Give him time. If he’s from Tevinter as you say than he had likely had a hard life. Trust comes with time. Hahren Paivel said gently as he thought of the old stories.

Harry nodded as he also remembered the tales. Arlathan’s fall, and the enslavement by the Tevinters. Old stories of bad blood. One day, Harry wanted to find out the truth about all of it.

“Now, tell me what you have been up to.” Hahren Vinell smiled kindly at Harry as he waited to hear the latest news.

123

The trek back to Kirkwall was made in an uncomfortable silence. The early morning sun shone down on the path ahead. It would have been a nice start to the day had Harry and Fenris been on better terms. Fenris had spoken to a few of the dalish, but Harry honestly couldn’t tell what he had been told. He was not in the most forthcoming of moods after all. So, instead of talking they had made the trek in silence as Harry gathered herbs and materials they encountered along the way.

“Do you even know her name, shem? No? It’s Denyla. She’s dead.” Harry heard the strong voice of a woman from up ahead of them as the made their way through the Wounded Coast.

He felt himself freeze as he looked around. Denyla? That was a name he knew. He picked up his pace and could soon see an aravel. His heart beat wildly. Denyla… Dalish… Zathrian’s clan!

“And you killed her!” It was only then that the words burned their way into his mind.

Dead? The sight of the elves nearby drew his attention next, and his eyes lit up when he seen who had spoke the words. He knew her, but had never seen such a look of pure hatred and rage on her face. 

“I was a beast then. A werewolf. I did… many terrible things. I- I’m sorry.” A human man replied, and Harry could hear the regret in his voice as he approach.

The elves with her looked at Harry with caution at first. He could see the expression slip from them though as they recognized him. They should. They were familiar faces who had been there the day he had received his vallaslin.

“Sorry does not bring me mother back!” She responded, and Harry’s attention was drawn to her once again.

“I was a victim too elf. Of Zathrian’s vengeance. Stranger, please calm her down” The man beckoned to Harry, thinking to find an allie in another human.

“Aneth ara, Harea.” Harry greeted her as she turned to face him, and he could see her eyes widen a bit in surprise.

“Harry! Oh, Creators… Your alive!” There was relief in her voice, and Harry understood why.

He had left her clan just as the Blight had really spread over Ferelden. The clan had known his human family resided in Lothering, and that town had been one of the first. The carnage had been unimaginable. He and his family probably would have died had it not been for Flemeth. Even though she had considered that debt repaid already; Harry would always feel that he owed her for her aid. They had lost Bethany, but the rest of his family was still alive.

“I am. It is good to see you are as well. We have a lot to speak of. What is this? You’re a werewolf?” Harry asked as he motioned around them to refer to the situation.

The human had started to look more and more uneasy at their familiar conversation. If he had thought to have gained an allie simply because Harry was human then he was wrong. Fenris shift behind him, but remain silent as he watch the interplay. Harea nodded before the man replied.

“I was one, but no longer. Her Dalish Keeper cursed some humans with lycanthropy long ago. The disease spread over the years, but the Hero of Ferelden freed us.” He said, and Harry clenched his fist at the familiar title.

The Hero of Ferelden. Lyna had freed them from Zathrian’s curse. If what Harry had already heard from Harea was true then Denyla was dead, and it had something to do with the werewolves. The man before him was somehow responsible, but if it was Zathrian who had cursed them…

“I knew your mother well, Harea. She wasn’t the kind of person who would have wanted her daughter to seek vengeance.” Harry said steadily as he swallowed his own grief.

“He murdered her, Harry!” Harea objected as she looked at Harry in disbelief.

“Maybe he did, and maybe he didn’t. Maybe it was another of the werewolves. I can not know as I wasn’t there. What I do know is that Denyla would not have wanted this for you. If he is the one who killed her then she would not have wanted you to become a person like him.” Harry argued back and his fist clenched tightly enough that he could feel his nails about to draw blood.

“Fen’Harel ma ghilana, lethallan!” Harry said at last to try to make her see that this was not the right path.

“You… you shame me. You are right. My mother would not want this. Leave, shem. Before I change my mind.” Harea said grudgingly, and it didn’t take more than that for the man to leave quickly.

Things were quiet for a few moments before the other two who had been with Harea approached. Harry clasped their arms in greeting. 

“Ithelanas. Telahn. It is good to see you well.” Harry greeted them before turning to Harea and speaking to them all.

“Tell me. What has happened since we last saw each other.”

123

Harry sat blessedly alone in his home. His living area was trashed, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. What did it matter? The weight of the last few years weighed heavily on him.

Zathrian was dead. The Keeper who he had looked up to as a mentor for years was gone along with many others Harry had cared about. The Blight had claimed so much more than he ever knew. He felt like a fool for having held on to the hope that everyone had made it out alright.

The Blight had driven the clan north. That’s where they had run into the werewolves. The descendants of the humans who had scarred Zathrian forever. The humans Zathrian had cursed.

Many of the clan had been infected, and had either turned or died. Denyla… the woman had been a mothering presence in Harry’s life. She had looked out for him when he was with the clan. Harry thought then of Athras. He still lived, but without the love of his life the world around him was no doubt all the more empty.

Harry had heard everything from Harea.

Lanaya was the Keeper now, and had allied with Lyna against the Blight. Even more had died at the end of darkspawn blades. The clan was a shell of what they once were. The hits just kept coming, and Harry was having a hard time processing it all. 

Harry didn’t know how long he sat there in the middle of the destroyed room. He had parted from Fenris once they had arrive back in Kirkwall. After Harea had told him everything he didn’t have to will or the energy to even try to sort things out with him after their disagreement. So lost in his thought he didn’t hear the door open slowly, or the footfalls of the two who entered.

“Harry?” The woman’s voice was soft as she knelt in front of him.

“Brother!” Harry hear that one, and looked up into the worried faces of Carver and Marian.

“Why are you here?” His voice croaked with the question and his hand raised to rub soothingly at his throat.

Had he been yelling?

“I was told you might need us. I can see why now.” Marian said as she brushed long strands of hair away from his face.

“What’s happened, Harry? I haven’t seen you like this since…” Carver trailed off as he couldn’t say it.

Harry knew even without him saying it though. The last time he had lost some semblance of his control was when Malcolm had died. He must look like hell for the two of them to be looking at him like that. Yet, no matter how he looked, he would bet that he felt so much worse.

“I met up with one of the dalish from the clan I lived with. The one I spent fall and winters…” Harry started to explain only to chick as he felt like his heart was being gripped in a vice.

Carver and Marian just stayed silent as they listened to him. They could remember the clan he was speaking of. They had been the ones to take him there or to come get him. The clan had tolerated them for the little amount of time they would interact. From what Harry said that had been something major. Most Dalish clans had no tolerance at all for humans.

“Keeper Zathrian is dead. Along with a lot of the others.” Harry finally said only to close his eyes to take in the comfort they provided.

Carver had sat himself down to one side of him. He grasped Harry’s shoulder, and provided him a steady presence. Marian was crouched in front of him while one of her hands continued to brush through his long hair soothingly. When it had fallen out of his usual braid Harry didn’t know or care. Having his sister there running her hand through his hair, and his brother’s quiet support did more to ground him than he had thought it would. None of them said anything more for awhile, and Harry started to relax little by little.

“Who told you? I didn’t speak to anyone.” Harry finally asked with a small sigh as he looked up at them both.

“Fenris stopped by the Hanged Man. He said that you might need us.” Marian said softly only to see genuine surprise.

“Why do you look surprised? He’s your friend, isn’t he?” Carver said as he stood up and took a look around at the state of the room.

“We had a bit of a disagreement yesterday…” Harry muttered as both he and Marian stood as well.

“I can only guess what it was about. Varric told us what you had been up too.” Marrian replied before righting the overturned table only to drop it again when she noticed it was broken.

“Come on. Let’s get this place cleaned up.” Carver said, and started picking up the scattered papers.

Marian and Harry didn’t say anything more and just started cleaning. Harry was once again reminded how thankful he was to have the two of them in his life that day.

123

The next night Harry headed out through Lowtown once darkness had finally fallen. He didn’t bother letting anyone know, but he had been requested by Athenril for a meeting that night. The letter from the other night had not told him anything about what she wanted, but she had finally surfaced after weeks with no word. Harry had not told either Marian or Carver about tonight. Neither of his siblings really had a favorable opinion of her, but Harry felt like he owed her. Yes, they had been pretty much in servitude for that year, but she had taught him of what it would take to survive in Kirkwalls underbelly.

Harry ducked into the shadows as he reached Hightown. Walking with silent and steady steps he made it to the alcove where the entrance to the Blooming Rose was located. He could admit that he wasn’t that surprised as he watched his Uncle Gamlen stumble out of the Rose. The man had a habit of frequenting the establishment, but Harry had said nothing to the other members of his family. If Marian or Carver knew then they had never said anything, and Harry would rather their mother not know about just how far his seedy lifestyle went. For all that he had stolen her inheritance, he was still her brother, and she still loved him. The fact that he knew about Gamlen’s visiting the Rose would have implicated him as well, and Harry really didn’t want his mother knowing anything about exactly how far he had gone to help Marian and Carver support their her.

“Harry. It’s about time you showed up. Still looking for a bit of work. I could use you. No guard dog tonight.” The feminine voice reached his ears as her turned away from the Rose and back to where her knew he would find who he was looking for.

“Of course, Athenril. I wouldn’t have come if I couldn’t use the coin, and which guard dog are you referring too?” Harry answered before pushing her ledger to the side and taking a seat on the crate nearby.

“That sister of yours, of course. Surprised you made it considering she never lets you out of her sight.” Athenril replied with a ry smirk as she faced him.

“Yeah, well she’s got other things to do these days. I’m living on my own now so she can’t be watching me as much as she may like to now.” Harry answered with a roll of his eyes.

“So I heard. Got yourself a cushy job working for the Viscounts office. Sure you’re still able to do my kind of work?” She mocked him a bit, and Harry knew it was because she understood why he was doing what he was with the alienage.

“I’ll be just fine. What have you got for me?”

Harry was going to make use of every connection he could in Kirkwall.

123456

Tuanuelanain --> little troublemaker, affectionately. From the words: tua (to make, to cause, to create) + nuem (troubled, upset, hurt) + -ain (diminutive suffix meaning a child version, or childlike, or a cute something)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Well that’s it for the latest. Wow. Twenty chapters already! I don’t know when I’ll be able to post another. I have some family things going on right now, and I won’t have much time to write. It could be for a few weeks or a few months, but I’ll try to write and post when I can. I have four other active stories right now so I don’t know how fast everything will be out. Hope you enjoyed this latest chapter, and let me know what you thought! Happy New Year!
> 
> ~Ryu


	21. Chapter 21

The Other Hawke

By: Ryu Katanna

Beta:

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter Twenty-One

It hadn't taken long for Harry to gather a few people together for the job Athenril had asked of him. Merrill, Anders, and Varric hadn't been hard to find and had been all too willing to help him with this short and simple job. Normally, Harry would have asked Fenris, but with the current state of their relationship, he was unsure if that would be wise.

They made their way to the Docks only to be caught in the middle of a fight with Coterie thugs. It was veritable chaos during the fight in which Harry had made his way to the center where a young boy coward from the sight before him. They managed to defeat the thugs as Harry guarded the boy against harm. As the last of the thugs fell he turned the to the boy.

"Th-Thank you. I thought them Coterie men had me for sure." The boy said as he checked behind him before looking back at Harry and continuing.

"I guess the whole thing was a trap. There were no dwarves when I went to make the trade, just Coterie, waiting to kill us. They got the rest of the boys, I ran. I was hoping they wouldn't find me here, but they did." Harry shook his head as the boy explained this before even knowing who they were.

"You give away too much information. If I hadn't been asked a favor by Atheril then you would have just been telling someone you don't know what you were doing. Though you are a bit young to be doing this. Just how old are you?" Harry informed the boy before asking his question.

"I'm fifteen, but I can usually pass for a man. My mama was ripped in two by one of them big horned darkspawn. It's just me and my sisters now. Working for Athenril's the only way to feed the girls." He answered and explain why he was doing this kind of work.

"It's not the only way. It's just the only way you know you can in your situation." Harry said with a small sigh before taking a moment to think as he rubbed his fingers against his brow.

"What are you thinking, Harry? I know that face." Merrill asked knowing her old friend would not just leave this boy with no way to feed his sisters.

"I'm thinking that I could use the services of a strong lad and his sisters. What is your name, and how many sisters do you have? How old are they?" Harry replied before looking back to the teen.

"My name is Pryce. I have two sisters. Arina is twelve and Celi is ten." Pryce answered seeing that this may be a way out, and a better option than working for Athenril depending on what the man would have them do.

"Well Pryce, I just so happens that I could use someone to run errands and do some odds and end jobs. Nothing like the work Athenril would have you do. Nothing dangerous. If you are the only one they have then you shouldn't be risking your life when they are dependant on you." Harry replied only to see the surprise on the boy's face.

"What would you have them do?" Pryce asked remembering that he had included his sisters as well.

"Can they cook? Can they clean?" Harry asked knowing that they most likely could.

"Of course. Mother taught them." Pryce answered with some pride.

"Then let me offer you this. I will employ you to run odd jobs for me. Mostly delivering paperwork and orders, and helping a friend heal and tend to the wounded in his clinic. I will also employ your sisters to cook and clean for me and my charges. In exchange, the three of you will have one of the rooms in my home, food in your stomachs, and some coin to get things you may need such as clothes." Harry offered as Anders perked up at the mention of an extra pair of hands around the clinic.

Harry tried to help him as often as he was able, but he was also a very busy man when it came to his day to day life. An extra set of hands to help out on a more regular basis would really be appreciated. Merrill couldn't help but smile at her friend's generous offer. She had always known Harry to be generous with anything he had. She had an idea of what he had in mind and approved. Varric just shook his own head with a smile. He knew Harry could be ruthless with slavers and people who acted against his own moral code. Then he would turn around and do something like this and remind him what a good man he was beyond the rougher edges.

"I- I guess I will accept your offer. It has to be better than working for Athenril, at any rate." Pryce answered with surprise at the offer knowing he wouldn't find a better on in Kirkwall.

"Good. Merrill, Varric, would the two of you go with Pryce to retrieve his sisters? Take them to my home. I'll be there after I return the goods to Athenril and speak to her." Harry said before moving to Athenril's cargo and lifting it.

"Of course, Harry. Will you be alright on your own?" Merrill asked as she nodded in agreement.

"I'll be with him. We will meet with you in a bit." Anders replied for him as they all moved to leave the Docks.

"Alright. Let's get this done." Harry said as they headed up the stairs and split up in Lowtown.

Athenril wasn't going to like what he had to say, but he knew that she would relinquish the boy from her employment if it was to him. What she cared most about, she would get. Her cargo was safe, but Harry couldn't help feeling he was getting the better part of the deal.

123

The night had stretched on. As Harry had predicted, Atheril had released Pryce to Harry after she had received her property. She knew the boy would be better with Harry looking after him and she wasn't that cold. It never really did sit well with her when she was forced to employ children. Harry knew that but she had to make the money somehow. 

Harry had returned to his home in the alienage with Anders. They met with Merrill, Varric, and Pryce. It was then Harry met Arina and Celi. It had not taken long for Harry to get the three set up in the room that had been his. Instead, now Harry would sleep in his workroom. The three of them had been settled and told that they would speak in the morning as he got the girls bundled in his own sleeping furs.

The conversation with his friends had been brief after that. He had told Anders he would send Pryce to him to learn what he would need to help out. Merrill had been asked if she would seek out the Hahren after she woke. Harry would have to explain the presence of three more humans among the elves. Varric had dismissed himself back to the Hanged Man around that time. Harry knew that soon enough he would be visited by a curious and concerned brother and sister.

Harry woke to feeling a bit stiff, but thankful for the mild climate. He would have to go hunting soon. With the three children staying in his home he would have need of more furs before winter arrived. He stepped out to find all three were awake and standing around the fire in the main room. They looked a bit sheepish as twelve-year-old Arina cooked over the flame.

"It's okay. You may make use of anything you find here. Just stay out of my workroom unless I've specifically asked for something. Some of the herbs are toxic and vials may be poisonous. I have no wish for you three to be hurt. Understand?" Harry asked as he took note that he would have to build a new table and chairs.

All but one of the chairs had been broken after finding out about Zathrian's fate. The man had been his mentor in healing, and his loss had hit Harry hard. He had lost so much more to the Blight than he had ever known. Zathrian's Clan had taught him so much. Now, most of them were gone.

"Yes, sir." Three voice's answered him and Harry nodded.

"Eat. We will speak after you have broken fast." Harry said before waiting for them to finish.

It didn't take long before they were done, and with their bellies full, Harry motioned for them to follow him. He stepped outside to see the now familiar sight of the late morning bustle of the elves. Many nodded to Harry in greeting as the seen him. Returning the greetings, Harry gestured around them as he looked back at the three.

"Tell me. What is it you see?" Harry asked before stepping to the side so they could look around.

"Elves." Pryce answered with a little hesitation at the curious looks he and his sisters were receiving.

"People." Ciel answered when Harry didn't respond only to receive a small smile that said they were getting warmer.

"Men, women, and other children." Arina answered as she too looked around.

"Yes. Do you want to know what I see?" Harry asked only to receive nods from the three.

"I see community. I see people who are discriminated and beaten down for what they are working together. I see a race of people who have been subjected to unfair treatment for generations only because they are different. I see people who know suffering. Yet, it is those same people who have come together to help each other. To protect each other." Harry answers as a note of pride and affection filled his voice.

He went silent as the children looked around with new eyes. He could see the moment each of them started to understand. Humans and elves were indeed different. Humans only came together in times of strife. Even then most would sooner abandon one of their own if it meant they could improve their own station in life. 

"I see the people who I vowed many years ago to help. I see the ones who have had no voice that could be heard and have chosen to speak for them if only so they will be." Harry finished with a small smile as Merrill walked up to him alongside a curious Talena and stiff faced Valeron.

"I already spoke with the Hahren, lethallan. I explained, and she sent Talena and Valeron to meet them." Merrill told him in her bubbly way as she greeted him.

"So you bring yet more shem among us?" Valeron's voice expressed his disdain, but Harry had gotten used to it from him by now. 

It was his way, and Harry held no ill will toward him because of it. He knew of the People's history.

"They are children, Valeron. Orphaned in the Blight. They seek only to live; like all of us." Harry replied only to look at Telena when she spoke.

"What do you intend to do with them, Harry?" She asked softly as she studied them.

"Only to give them the means to live until they are old enough to do so on their own. I was thinking Pryce could run the simple errands for me to the Keep. My friend could also always use an extra hand at his clinic. The girl's I was thinking could help with the cooking and cleaning in my home and some small, reasonable, chores around the alienage." Harry replied only to see Talena breath what looked to be a small sigh of relief.

"So they would be working for you?" Telena asked with a small smile as she knew Harry wouldn't take advantage of the young ones.

"Yes. In exchange, I have offered a room in my home, food from my table and some coin for things they may need. As you know I do not spend much of my time in my home when I'm being called to my other responsibilities. They could take on other work around the alienage, or with my mother if they wish to as well. I just hope the People will accept their presence as they grow. At least until they can provide for themselves." Harry replied as he noticed a few other elves from the alienage lingering around the hear what he said.

There was a brief silence before Talena turned to the three Harry had taken in.

"Do all three of you agree to work for our Ambassador?" She asked just to make sure they would be fine.

"Yes, ma'am. Harry has been most generous in his offer." Pryce replied knowing that this was probably the best thing they could do.

He had been working for Athenril. Harry had said that the jobs wouldn't be dangerous, and it would provide his sisters with more than he would have been able to. He had been struggling since their parent's death. Some days he was surprised that they had made it this far. He honestly couldn't thank the man enough for this opportunity.

"How do you feel about the elven people?" Talena asked with a nod of acknowledgment to his answer.

"We've never really been around elves before. Mama always said to treat others how we would wish to be treated though." Arina chimed in as she fingered her dirty skirt bashfully under the older woman's gaze.

"I do not believe their minds to have been so poisoned by the human's bigotry." Harry said with a small smile at the young girl's answer.

"Are you sure you will be alright with three more mouths to feed?" Talena fretted a bit when she thought of how much the young man already did for her people.

"I have been truly blessed in life, Talena. I live in a wonderful community, do good work to contribute, have a roof over my head, a fire in my hearth, and food in my pot. I learned many things from living among the Dalish. One of those things was that the blessings one receives in life are meant to be shared." Harry spoke honestly knowing that the woman would understand.

"Very well. We will tell the Hahren what has been said here. You have been a blessing to us as well, Harry. I do not think she will object." Talena said with a smile as the elves who had gathered around nodded in agreement.

The kids could stay. During that time they would learn. They would grow, and hopefully, they would be better for it. Hopefully, they would see the truth in Harry's words.

123

It was a few weeks later that Harry found himself just outside of Kirkwall once more. He had been so busy during that time that he hadn't spent much time with his sister. He felt a bit guilty, but with things as they were, he couldn't help it. Yet, he knew she had been kept just as busy.

He had handed off the letter he had found in his search for Feynriel. Marian had taken it to the Templar it had been addressed to. Harry didn't know what had come of that, and nor did he much care. He had been distracted with getting Pryce, Arina, and Ciel settled. They now all had their own sleeping furs, decent clothing, and a table and chairs in the main living area.

He had heard from Varric and Merrill about some mages who had been making demons possess Templars. It concerned him. Had they been making demons out of spirit in the Fade. Harry had Merrill take him to where they had found the Templar in a stasis. Under her watchful eye, Harry had fallen asleep to enter the fade to investigate. Luckily, he found that the spirits hadn't been forced against its purpose. Unluckily, there was still a few demons who were lingering in the fade, waiting for the chance the mages had promised. He had left quickly to avoid their attention.

He had been further perturbed when he had heard of the altercation with a Qunari squad. Harry had been busy in Ander's clinic teaching Pryce what to do when it had happened. He did not like the sound of the woman who had instigated tensions with the Qunari. She had planned for his sister to perish in the fight. No, he did not like what he had heard about the woman at all. This Sister from the chantry. This Sister Petrice. If he ever had the displeasure of meeting her she would know it.

Now here they were looking for escaped Circle Mages to save them from their own stupidity at the request of a kind-hearted Templar name Sir Thrask. The Templar had been interested to meet Harry personally after he had help Feynriel. Harry knew the man thought his heart was in the right place, but if what Harry felt from the Mages connection to the fade turned out to be true, then it was a kindness that had been misplaced.

Harry almost shivered from the feel of the fade as he moved further into the cave with Marian, Isabela, and Fenris. He knew this feeling. There was the heavy, oily feeling of blood magic coming from the area. These Mages really were desperate. The question was; how much further were they willing to go for the chance of freedom?

Once a mage resorted to blood magic is could become a powerful temptation.

It wasn't long before Harry's suspicions were proven correct. That much was obvious as skeletons that had been possessed by demons rose up. They were all quick to reach for their weapons. They had all expected some form of resistance after all.

The fight was quick and all too easy as the old bones broke and cracked on impact with cold steel. The mage that had attacked them, however, took a bit more time. Harry straightened as he tucked his Dar'Misu back into place after they had made their way farther in. He could feel that they weren't alone after this most recent attack. A glance at his sister and the others told him they knew it too.

Looking over Harry could see a mage shaking and cowering away from where the fight had taken place. Marian approached him wearily. The would not be taking chances. They had been attacked by possessed corpses. Who was to say this mage had not set a trap?

"Maker's Blessing! I thought I was going to die down here in this... the tomb! Are you with the Templars? Please, I need to go back to the Circle. I never wanted to be involved in all this. Not when he started making those... those things!" The man said, and Harry only relaxed by a fraction as he reached out to touch the fade around the young man.

When he came back clean Harry settled back to listen to the conversation.

"Who is 'he'?" Marian asked to get a feel for what, exactly, they had walked into.

"Decimus... it was his decision. He kept saying the Templars would label us blood mages if we fled- why not use it if it's our best tool? He slit his wrist, and the magic... it rose from the blood and woke the skeletons in the cave." The mage explained almost breathlessly as he told them what he had witnessed.

"I ran. Decimus is wrong- blood magic is a work of evil, not just a power the Templars keep from us for spite!" He continued with such conviction that Harry knew this young man had seen the truth for himself.

"Decimus is the leader of these mages?" Marian asked wanting to know more.

"He's crazy. He said, with our phylacteries gone, no one could find us. We would be free... I think maybe he set the fire. There must be a demon working through him. No normal man would profane the dead like this." The mage said, and Harry couldn't help but think that he was wrong.

There were people in the work who practiced the art of necromancy.

"The Templar Thrask is waiting outside. Surrender to him, and you won't be hurt." Marian told him as she gave him an option.

"I surrender! Take me to the Templars! I want nothing to do with this... blood magic." The mage entreated earnestly, and Harry could tell he really meant it.

"The rest of them, They're still following Decimus. He's gone mad. I think he'd kill us all just to take the Templars down." He finished before hurrying away towards the entrance to meet with Thrask.

"Well, that was informative." Harry muttered as he turned to continue on in the direction they needed to go.

"Yes. Looks like the others are following this Decimus. Whether it's from fear or they really believe that blood magic is their only way out, we should be careful." Marian said as she can to walk next to him.

The four of them continued on until they came to an area that was more open then the paths they had traveled through. Harry eyed the skeletons they walked around wearily. He just knew that they were going to become a problem. Soon there eyes settled on two mages kneeling before a third. This man must be Decimus, then. Harry was reminded of Voldemort as he took in the sight.

"They're here! The Templars have come to take us back to the circle!" A long-haired blonde mage shouted in warning to the others as he turned to glare at them.

"Decimus, no! Stay your hand. These are no Templars." A brown haired mage woman pleaded with the man.

"What do I care what shield they carry? If they challenge us, the dead themselves will rise to meet the call!" The man, Decimus, had a crazy look in his eyes as he called upon his blood magic in a swirl of power.

Seeing this, the woman turned and fled. Harry drew his Dar'Misu in one fluid motion as he turned and block an attack that had been aimed at his back by a skeleton. Using his foot he kicked the skeleton back before attacking another. This fight, however, was far from over.

Spells flew from Decimus and a couple other mages. It didn't take them long to decimate the corpses, but the mages were a different story. Harry dodged the spells that hame flying as he closed in on one of the mages. The force from him first blow made them stagger, but his second was aimed to finish it. Harry looked over to see that the other mage had already fallen, and Marien had just finished with their leader. Decimus lay dead before his sister.

"You killed him! Oh, Decimus, you should have listened to me, love..." The brown-haired woman came running back as she stared at the body on the ground in shock.

"I saw what you are. How could you murder one of your own just for daring the defy the Templars?" She said with a visible expression of anger that had Harry shaking his head incredulously.

"You think he brought those skeletons to like to serve me tea?" Marian asked with an acrid sarcasm, and Harry couldn't help the laughter that escaped him.

"I warned him. I told him, once he marked himself as a blood mage, that was all anyone would see." 

"Are we supposed to believe that you had no part in his actions?" Fenris asked clearly not believing her in the slightest.

"I swear to you. I have had no truck with demons." The woman said seriously as she looked directly at Marian.

"Please... we only want our freedom. Without your help, the Templars will execute us all for Decimus's crimes." She entreated for understanding.

"If not in the Circle, how do you intend to live?" Marian asked as she thought about it.

"I hear there are places, outside the Free Marches, where the Templars are not so vigilant." The woman answered, and it was then Harry knew they couldn't have come up with any plan other than 'run'.

"I would never turn a fellow mage over to the Templars." Marian replied and Harry bit his tongue.

"Then we must first throw off pursuit. There is a Templar who followed us. You must have met him when you entered. Kill him, and we can get clear of Kirkwall before the Templars send more men." The woman stated as if it was a reasonable plan.

"Yes. Let's murder a Templar. Surely that will help." Fenris responded with angered sarcasm.

"I believe I've heard enough." Harry said as he made his presence known.

"Harry?" Marian asked curiously.

"If you do this Marian, you will have no aid from me." Harry told her only to receive a lot of surprise from his companions.

"What? Why?" Marian asked with some confusion for his reasoning.

"It is obvious they have no real plan. They know only what their goal is, and will do what they feel they must to reach it. Not for one moment would I believe they would not resort to blood magic again. They are desperate, and a desperate mage is dangerous. Here there is a group of them. They belong in a Circle where they can be protected from themselves." Harry stated as he watched a gleam enter the mage woman's eyes before it was quickly hidden.

"We have a plan. I just said as much." She defended before Harry quickly tore her down.

"Really? How many of you have ever lived long enough outside the Circle to know what you will encounter? Do you have water? Food? Do any of you know how to hunt?" Harry asked as he spat out this questions at rapid only the chuckle as she didn't respond before he continued.

"No, I thought not. You would be as children in a world unknown to you. You are so desperate to flee that you would entreat another the kill for you. You ask my sister and friends to dirty their hands with the blood of a man who sought us out to help you. You who would see him dead." Harry almost snarled as they woman moved to speak again.

"I have heard and seen all I need to. You would play the victim, but I can see more in your eyes. This is why I do not deal well with shemlen. You are so quick to kill for your own desires. To turn on another. You spoke of Decimus as your love. You were kneeling before him as if he were your salvation but as soon as he is dead and no longer of use to you; you use him and his crimes as an excuse. What love you had for him." Harry remarked snidely before turning away and looking at his shocked sister.

"I will have no hand in helping them. They belong in a Circle." He told her before stalking away.

Marian would make her decision, just as Harry had made his. He stopped before leaving completely. He could not leave without Fenris, Marian, and Isabela. If the mages decided to attack after all then he knew he would need to be nearby.

"You speak to them as if you are not one of them. Yet you are a mage." A voice said to him after a quiet moment and Harry turned to see Fenris had followed him.

"Yes, Fenris. I am a mage but I am not a mage like them. I have no intention to do real harm with my magic. I have vowed never to use Blood Magic. It is an acid that poisons the user. Decimus was half mad already." Harry said with a small sigh as he looked back at the elf before continuing.

"Don't you see, Fenris? Don't you see the differences between the two? They know what they are doing is not right, yet they would do it anyway. They would kill a man who thought only to help them if it only meant the slightest chance of freedom. You were angry with me a few weeks ago for helping Feynriel. Yet, with as scared as he was, he never thought to use his magic to harm his captors. He could have, but he didn't." Harry explained and only hoped Fenris would understand this time.

"That is the difference. I believe that some mages should be in the Circle. Both to protect others and to protect them from themselves. At the same time, there are those of us who just want to live our lives, and there are those like Fenrial. He has a special kind of magic. One that left unchecked could be disastrous. I took him to the clan because I knew there would be little the no help for him in the Circle." Harry explained as he hoped Fenris would understand.

"What about you? What is it you want?" Fenris asked as he thought about what he was being told.

"I do not use my magic very often, Fenris, but when I do it is often only to heal or to defend. If you want to hate me then that is fine, but hate me for something I've done. Not something that I can not help being a part of me. If I had my way I wouldn't want this magic. At the same time, it is because of it that I can fulfill my vow." Harry replied with a sigh as he looked over at where his sister and Isabela was rounding up the mages.

It would seem a decision had been made. Marian looked back at him before giving him a small smile and nodding. Harry breathed a sigh of relief that she had listened. These mages would be returned to the Circle. He looked back at Fenris to see the elf was watching him. Harry knew it would take a long time. There would doubtlessly be differences in opinions, but he felt they would be able to work through that. No one ever knew what the future would hold.

123456

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that is it for this chapter. Let me know what you thought. I will update when I can. I have some family stuff going on as well as may be moving. As it is there are only one or two more chapters for The Other Hawk. There will be a sequel containing Acts 2 & 3\. Hope you liked it.
> 
> ~Ryu


	22. Chapter 22

The Other Hawke

By: Ryu Katanna

Beta:

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter Twenty-Two

The tension between Harry and Fenris had improved a bit after they left the cave that day two weeks ago. Harry only hoped that he had finally gotten through to the elf a bit. Yet, he was also realistic. Fenris had a long-standing hatred for mages. He knew that it wouldn't be so easy for them to move past it completely.

Now, Harry stood with his brother and sister as the Deep Roads Expedition was preparing to get underway. Anders stood nearby trying to ignore that he would be heading into the Deep Roads. It was a place he hated, but he had offered his services all those weeks ago. Harry had already agreed to look after the clinic while he was away. When Harry could not be there than Pryce would step in to do what he could.

Isabela and Varric stood nearby as well as they all listened to Bartrand making his announcement. Harry couldn't help but dislike the dwarf. For all that he was Varric's brother, they were nothing alike as far as he could see. There was just something about him that struck on off chord in Harry. Yet, Harry chose to reserve judgment. 

He had only heard stories from the Dalish about the Durgen’lin before coming to Kirkwall. Even then he had only really spoken with Worthy while in Ahenril's employ and Varric after he had chosen to involve himself with his family. He had little with which to compare Bartrand to when it came to his people. He wouldn't trust Bartrand with his siblings, but Varric had become a friend. Harry knew he could trust him to look out for Marian and Carver.

"We've chosen one of the hidden entrances. The Deep Roads there will be nice and virginal, ready for a good deflowering. Ha!" Bartrand announced as he paced back and forth before those gathered.

"Now there's an interesting image." Varric said with a bit of a chuckle from behind Marian and Harry gave a small laugh at his dwarven friend's humor.

“It will take us a week to get to the depth we need, and there are bound the be leftover darkspawn from the Blight. Big risks, big rewards.” Bartrand continued with a dirty look at Harry for his laughter.

“Risks, rewards- what could be better?” Marian said as she tried to motivate those around them that had been hired.

“Exactly! Now, before we… wait. Who invited the old woman?” The dwarf said derisively, and Harry bit his tongue to keep from saying something to him when he turned to see it was their mother.

“I’m sorry to interrupt, ser dwarf, but I need to speak with my children.” Leandra spoke formally as she stood straight-backed and tall.

“Mother, no. We talked about how important this is.” Carver said as the three of them moved away from the group to stand in front of her.

“I just want to know one thing. Are you taking Harry and Carver with you?” Leandra asked Marian seriously with a look of worry.

“I can’t leave Carver behind. I need him, and Harry has already said he will not go.” Marian replied as Harry moved to stand closer to his mother; offering what comfort he could as he spoke.

“Yes, Mamae. I will be here. I have many responsibilities I can not abandon, and I will not be leaving you.” Harry replied thinking about the pile of paperwork Pryce had returned with after running his message to Aveline.

There was no way he could just take off for what could be weeks. He had the work from the Viscount’s Keep as the Elven Ambassador, taking care of Ander’s Clinic while he was away, his three charges now living with him, and his responsibilities living in the alienage. He also refused to do that to their mother. She had already lost Bethany in their escape from the Blight. Now Carver and Marian were walking voluntarily into the Deep Roads. He would not leave her without at least one of them around to comfort her as she worried.

“I’m going. I’ll be fine.” Carver said firmly even as he tried to reassure her.

“It’s not fine! You can’t both go! What if something were to happen to you?” Leandra pleaded with Carver before turning to Marian.

“You, I understand wanting to do this, but leave your brother here. I beg you!” She pleaded with her eldest again.

“I said I’m going. Besides, if we’re so bloody afraid of Templars, I should go and they should hide!” Carver replied gesturing at is older siblings.

“Well, you’re not going to be able to take everyone, anyhow. You’ll need to decide.” Bartrand cut in before turning away again, and Harry grit his teeth knowing the dwarf had been listening in on his family’s discussion.

“Give us a minute, Mamae. I’ll try talking to them.” Harry told her, and Leandra smiled gratefully as she walked a small distance away.

“You’re not going to change my mind, Harry. We’ve talked about all this already.” Carver said as he watched this interaction with their mother.

“I know we have. I just want to talk with you both before you leave. Carver, I don’t have a good feeling about this. I never have, but… you’re not a child anymore. As much as I want to be that protective big brother who tells you it’s too dangerous, and I really do, you are your own man. Just please be careful. Both of you.” Harry entreated as he pulled both Carver and Marian into a hug.

“You're always going to be my big brother, Harry. This is just something I feel I have to do. That, and I can’t let Marian go it alone.” Carver told him before the three of them pulled away.

“You take care of Mother while we’re away, and be careful…” Marian said meaningfully, and Harry understood the message all too clearly.

“I will. You two come back safe. For mother, and for me. We need you, and we’ll be waiting for you both.” Harry said before stepping back.

Marian and Carver moved to turn away when Leandra rushed up next to Harry to stop Carver. She had been watching her children. She knew them all too well. If Carver would listen to anyone it would be Harry. However, this time, it looked like he wouldn’t be holding Carver back from what he wanted.

“Carver, I beg you! Don’t go! Don’t do this!” Leandra begged him and he turned to her with a soft look in his eye.

“Don’t worry about me so. I can take care of myself, you’ll see.” He tried to reassure her, but she didn’t say any more.

Her expression was defeated as she looked from Carver to Harry and then finally to Marian. Looking back to Carver one last time, Leandra finally turned and moved away. Harry’s heart broke for their mother. He knew she was just trying to protect the children she had left after the way Bethany died. She was trying to hold onto them the only way she knew how. Turning back to his brother and sister, Harry spoke firmly before going after their mother.

“I don’t care about the money. You both just better come back to us.”

123

The next few weeks were torturous. Even with as busy as he was with everything he had to do, Harry still worried for his sister and brother. He woke every morning still tired and went to bed so exhausted that he knew he was stretching himself thin. 

Luckily, Aveline had taken notice and had eased off on how much work she was sending his way. Pryce, after time being taught by both Anders and Harry, had really stepped up in helping with the clinic. Arina and Ciel took turns keeping up with the chores and visiting Leandra to distract her from her worry when Harry couldn't. Merrill, Fenris, and Isabella tried to distract Harry by stopping by every few days for a game of Wicked Grace. It didn’t help much. 

It wasn’t the same without Varric, Marian, Carver, and Anders. Instead of being a distraction from their absence it became a reminder. Oh, he didn’t begrudge the others for it. He knew they really were just trying to pull him out of his mood that continued to darken by the day.

Things only got worse. The expected return date came and went. Still, there was no sign of his siblings or their friends. Days passed, a week, and then two. Soon nothing proved to be much of a distraction from his and his mother’s worry.

It wasn’t until three weeks after the expected return that Harry was visiting his mother and Uncle when Marian opened the door. Leandra, Gamlen, and Harry looked up at her in stunned relief at her safety. However, their hearts sank at her expression when no familiar heavy booted footfalls followed. Leandra crumbled to her knees and wept while Harry stared at the wall in shock as Marian explained.

“Bartrand left us all for dead. Even Varric. We had to find another way out, and we did after some searching. We were on the way back when Carver started to look sicker and sicker. He caught the Blight sickness.” Marian’s voice struggled through the words as she and Gamlen tried to comfort Leandra while looking at Harry.

Marian found no comfort in his expression. The air in the room was heavy, and his face like stone. He stood staring at the wall. He hadn’t said a word as she started telling them what had happened. He was so still she could hardly tell that he was breathing.

“Oh, Maker!” Leandra let out another sob as she heard about Carver becoming ill.

“We were lucky we took Anders with us. It was because of him that we were able to find some Grey Wardens. They took Carver. I don’t know what happened to him after that, but Warden Stroud said he is either a Grey Warden or…” Marian choked as she thought of the decision she’d had to make.

It hadn’t been much of one.

“Funeral rites are held when one of a Dalish clan leaves to join the Grey Wardens. We may not see him again unless our paths coincide.” Harry’s voice was hollow as he said this with thoughts of what Keeper Marethari had told him about when Lyna left.

The Grey Wardens had taken his best friend after she had been infected by the Blight, and now his brother would share her calling. If he lived to become a Grey Warden. Keeper Marethari had said she had heard when Lyna had left that the initiation process could be just as deadly as the alternative. Thoughts of Lyna, Tamlen, Zathrian and his clan, Bethany, and now of Carver felt like a lead weight in Harry's heart. He had lost so much since the Blight had come to Ferelden, and now it had taken his little brother from him as well.

“Harry?” Leandra asked through her tears as she finally noticed her remaining son’s posture.

“I’m sorry, Mamae. I need some time…” Harry said softly before stalking out and letting his feet take him to where he knew his family would be harmed if he lost control.

He could feel his magic pushing for a way out as he hurried toward the alienage. Ignoring greetings along his way, Harry hurried to Merrill’s home. Already he could feel that he was losing some of his tightly held control over his magic as the breeze picked up. He entered without knocking and bolted the door shut behind him.

“Harry? Oh, Creators. What has happened?” Merrill asked when she looked over to find him panting by the door.

“Carver.” Harry uttered, and horror took over Merrill’s expression as Harry sank heavily to his knees on her floor.

A small whirlwind of air picked up around him as she came to sit beside him. Leaning into his side, Merrill offered silent comfort as his body shook. She knew he wasn’t truly crying. The emotions were just too strong for him to hold onto.

“What has happened, lethallin?” Merrill asked as soothingly as she could.

That familiar tone was all Harry needed before he explained it all. How he hadn’t really fought to keep Carver with them Knowing how his brother felt he had just let him walk off into that pit. How Marian had come back without Carver, and why. Silence followed for a while as Merrill helped steady Harry's control on his magic with her own.

“Why did you not stay with your family, Harry?” Merrill asked already having an idea.

“I can’t. I… I do not want to say something I would regret. I failed Mamae. I trusted Marion to bring him back. I… I can’t face them right now, lethallan.” Harry stumbled over the words as he mumbled them as he started to regain his control.

“Alright. Then just tell me what to do, Harry? What do you need right now?” Merrill asked as she seen her old friend pull himself back together.

“I need… I need a drink, and to talk to Varric. Come with me?” Harry asked before she nodded and offered him a hand up.

She knew what he really meant. He had come to her because he felt he needed someone to stop him from saying the wrong thing to Varric. She knew that out of all the members of his family, Harry was the closest to Carver. Now, he may never see Carver again, and Bartrand was to blame for that. Varric may not be his brother, but he was the one who helped Marian and Carver with their plans to partner with him for the expedition.

It didn’t take the two of them very long to make it to the Hanged Man. Harry and Merrill came in and headed right for Varric’s rooms only to be stopped by Norah.

“Harry! It’s been a while since you’ve stopped by. Work been keeping you busy?” The serving girl asked as she smiled at one of her favorite patrons.

“Hello, Norah. I’m sorry, but I’m not really in the mood to talk today. Could you please just keep the drinks coming?” Harry asked gently, and Norah nodded with a small smile as she seen something was weighing on him.

“Of course, love. I’ll get that right too you.” The woman replied before sauntering away toward the bar.

Harry gave a small sigh as he and Merrill reached the top of the stairs and knocked on the door frame. Varric looked up from his conversation with Fenris at the noise. Seeing Harry he gave his friend a strained smile as Harry entered and took a seat next to him with Merrill next to him and Fenris across from him. No words were spoken as Norah delivered their drinks. She shut the door behind her on her way out in a small gesture to afford them some privacy.

"I'm sorry, Dreamer." Varric choked after a few minutes of the tense silence.

"He left you for dead too, my friend. You hold no blame for his actions." Harry said before taking a deep drink from his mug.

"If anything, I hold far more blame than you." Harry continued as his nails cut into his palm.

"Harry!" Merrill said in alarm as she seen blood seep from the cuts.

She wasted no time in forcing Harry's hand open and cleaning away the blood. Muttering a silent healing spell she only released him after the flesh nit back together. Merrill watched her old friend closely to make sure he didn't do it again but said nothing more about it. She was there to offer support where she could. Yet, Merrill also knew that there was not much she could do on her own.

"I never should have let him go with you, Varric. Having him join the Templars would have been better. At least I would know that he still lives. I failed my family. Again!" Harry's fist slammed into the table with his exclamation.

"None of us knew what would happen down there, Harry." Merrill muttered as she looked over to Fenris who was watching Harry closely.

"It wasn't your fault, Dreamer. If it's anyone's fault, what happened to the kid, it's my bastard brother's. I'll find him. I promise you." Varric's voice was heavy as he watched his friend.

Varric had known that Harry would be in bad sorts with the news. He had gotten to know the other man rather well. Harry was often mischievous with moods that could be up or down depending on what they encountered. The one thing that Varric had seen never changed though, was the weight he carried without a word. Harry had never spoken of his troubles to him even over drinks, but Varric knew it was there. He hadn't made it as far as he had in Kirkwall without being observant.

Harry nodded at Varrics words but said no more that night. He left the Hanged Man only with the assistance of Fenris and Merrill after as many drinks as he'd had. Pryce answered the door with a grave face at the news his sisters had returned from Harry's family with. He had known it would be bad, but he had not thought to ever see his benefactor in such a drunken state.

"Thank you for bringing him back. My sister's and I will do what we can." Pryce said to Merrill and Fenris after they had led Harry to his bedroll.

"Come and get me if you need any help. Things may be a bit hard for a while." Merrill said softly to the teen she had gotten to know in his time under Harry's care.

Pryce only nodded as they left. He closed and bolted the door before looking toward the door to the room where Harry rested. He was prepared to do what he could for the man who really didn't look that much older than himself. Pryce felt he and his sisters owed Harry, though they knew Harry didn't feel that way. 

Harry had been easy to live with and to work for. Pryce was doing honest work now, and his sisters were safe with food in their stomachs. He had been getting to know Harry since that night. The man could be a little erratic in his moods but had had his heart in the right place so far as Pryce could tell. He and his sisters had been seeing the world a little differently since coming into his care and Pryce was coming to believe he was starting to see what Harry asked them about that first day.

Pryce didn't know what the future held, but he was starting to feel that he didn't want to work for anyone else.

123

The next few weeks passed in a mind-numbing haze for Harry as he worked himself to exhaustion during the day and drank himself into a stupor at night. His friends and family didn't know what to do. Any time one of them would say something he wouldn't reply. He just walked off and would disappear without a word. 

Leandra started to worry that by losing one son, she may well lose the other. It was Harry's behavior that pulled her out of her grief for Carver. After talking with Aveline and Hahren Reeba of the alienage Leandra had sent Marian to speak with Harry's friends. She knew that her son was hurting but Leandra also knew that neither she or Marian would be able to help him. 

Marian may have been the oldest, but after Malcolm's death, Harry had become the man of the house. He may have only been home with them half of the year but in those years spent between home and the Dalish, it had been Harry's crafting that had largely supported them. Leandra couldn't help but feel guilty. She'd known that Bethany had blamed Harry for Malcolm's death. At the time she hadn't known what to do about it. By the time she had really spoken to Bethany, it had been too late. The damage had been done.

Marian followed her mother's request as she made her way to the Hanged Man. It was later in the day and so she wasn't surprised to see Harry sitting with Varric, Merrill, Anders, and Fenris in the tavern. To her relief, however, he was still sober with only his first drink in front of him. Looking at Merrill she could see that his friend was at a loss as to what to do.

"Harry. I think we should talk." Marian said gently as she could as she took a seat at the table in Varric's room.

"Fenhedas lasa, Marian. Not again." Harry said with a growl of exasperation as he took note of the tone she had in her voice.

This was not the first time since her return from the Deep Roads that Marian had said as much to him. Harry knew that Marian was worried about him, but all he wanted was to forget. He knew he had been acting immaturely by going out every night and drinking himself into a stupor. He also knew that he didn't want to think. Thought led him right back to remembering why he wanted to drink in the first place.

"You can be as angry as you want to be with me, Harry. I honestly would prefer to see you yelling at me than what you've been doing. You can't go on like this, little brother." Marian said as she seen the embers of a familiar fir smoldering in Harry's eyes.

"I think this is a conversation best left between the two of you..." Anders started to stand from his chair only to take his seat when Marian motioned for him to stay.

"No, it's alright Anders." Marian told him before looking back to her brother.

"Mother has lost two children already. Will you really let yourself continue with this?" She asked him seriously.

"Lay off, Marian. I'm still here." Harry scowled as he drained his drink.

"The person I see in front of me is not the brother I know. The brother I know never drank until he needed others to take him home. My brother has his moments of grief, but he is strong. Strong enough to keep going. That is not the person sitting in front of me now." Marian's words had the power to cut and cut they did.

"What do you want from me, Marian? I'm still working. Still handling my responsibilities. I still make time to see Mamae. She hasn't lost me. I'm right here!" Harry's voice was heated as he threw back his chair and paced like a caged animal.

"Mother and I think it's best that you get out of Kirkwall." Marian said to everyone's shock, and Harry gave her a wounded look before she continued.

"Go visit the Dalish. I will never understand it but mother and I agree that somehow the Dalish can help you. You shut us out where you do not with them. Keeper Zathrian and his clan helped you when our father died. If it's what is best for you then mother and I agree that you should go." Marian explained only to see Merrill's face brighten a bit at this suggestion.

"The Keeper would welcome you, lethallin. You know this. If it is the People you need then you would not be turned away." Merrill encouraged earnestly.

For weeks she'd had to watch as her old friend buried his grief. He had left himself no time to mourn his loss. She could not return to her clan for her own reasons but the People cherished Harry. If it was the support of the People he needed to let go of his grief then she had no doubt that he would be welcomed back among them with open arms.

"I can't simply leave. I have my responsibilities here. Things are not as they were before coming to Kirkwall." Harry denied to suggestion as his shoulders slouched.

"Mother has already spoken to Aveline. She had agreed to allow you some time away. Hahren Reeba has also agreed, and mother will be standing in for you while you are away." Marian said before looking at their friends for some help to convince Harry it was alright for him to go.

"Pryce can help me with the clinic. He's still learning but he's picking up on things quickly." Anders said as he picked up on what Marian was trying to do.

"I can't go with you to the clan, but I can look after the young ones you have at home until you return." Merrill pitched in as well.

Harry looked at his sister and friends a little at a loss to come up with any reason not to go. He slid back into his chair quietly before looking from one of them to the other. He knew he hadn't been himself. Maybe Marian was right.

"Alright. Will you come with me, Fenris? Marian's right. I haven't been myself, and I don't trust myself at the moment." Harry told him knowing that he would need someone to come with him.

Fenris, while not trusted, would be more tolerated among the Dalish then a human or dwarf.

"We'll leave in the morning." Fenris said with a nod.

123456

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Elvish  
> durgen'lin- dwarf, child of the stone
> 
>  
> 
> Well that’s it for this chapter. I really don’t know when the next one will be up. Things are still crazy busy. I’ll get it done as I have some time. Let me know what you thought. Next one will be the last chapter. I’ve decided to break this up as my attention span isn’t the greatest.
> 
> ~Ryu


End file.
